Senju Legend
by kyokasuigetsutotsuka
Summary: The Senju Clan had always been revered as the most powerful Shinobi Clan in the Elemental Nation, but in recent years their numbers had dwindled down to almost nothing. As the son of Jiraiya and Tsunade, as well as heir to the Senju clan, how will Senju Naruto revive his once dominant clan, and reshape the world to his image. Powerful Mokuton Naruto! Strictly Naruto x Kushina!
1. Love Long Pass Due

I Don't Own Naruto!

Senju Legend Chapter 1

* * *

Today was the 15th, of the eighth month of the year, as well as the grand Tsukimi Festival. The streets of Tanzuku Gai were swarmed with people, ranging from the locals to tourist from all over the world. Various stands of entertainment were spread across the streets, these included lantern riddle games, seven needle loops, and for the children it had; candle stands, apple bobbing and scooping goldfish. Fully bloomed sakura trees acted as a decoration amongst the view.

In the midst of the lively city of Tanzaku Gai, there was a fairly ordinary bar. It had dark brown colored walls with several japanese style paintings hung upon it. The seating of the bar was designed to be circler, and at an eagles eye view the seating would resemble a whirlpool. The main bar was located furthest from the main entrance, all front bar the seats were filled with various people; young couples, groups of friends, and particularly a couple of life long comrades and friends.

The two people had sombre expressions on their faces, unfitting to the festive atmostphere of the night. The one sitting on the left was a woman, one that would often turn the heads of many males with her great beauty. This woman had blond hair which was tied into a long ponytail that reached down to her lower hip with chin-length strands framing both sides of her face, a diamond shaped mark on her forehead and had brown eyes. She was about five foot four, wore a green robe with a kanji for "Gamble" on it; underneath her robe she wore a white sleeve shirt along with black short pants with a matching waist sash. But her most prominent feature was her extremely large breasts.

The person sitting beside her was a man with very distinguished features. He had waist-length spickey white hair tied into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face, red lines that ran down from his eyes, and a unique head protector with the kanji of 'oil' printed across the metallic object upon his forehead. He was a fairly tall man, about six foot four, he wore a grey kimmono under a long red vest, his pants were full lengthed as shared a similar color to his shirt, he also wore a pair of traditional japanese clogs.

The people of the bar were none the wiser when two of the most powerful shinobi that have ever been produced in the shinobi world was within arms reach of them. They were Jiraiya the Gama Sennin, and Konoha no Namekuji Tsunade-hime. It was only a few days after the Third Shinobi World War, and the Sandaime Hokage had allowed his two students to leave the village for a brief vacation. The two Sannin had been two of the most powerful Shinobi in the war and there were countless lives on their hands, and even life long veterans like Jiraiya and Tsunade needs some quiet repentance.

"The Third Great War is finally finished...its hard to believe isn't it?, half-asked a flustered Tsunade.

"Hai, this is the second Shinobi World War we've been through", said Jiraiya while sipping on his sake. "I know a lot of leaf shinobi has died in the war, but I am glad that no one particularly close to us have perished."

Silence was the only response Jiraiya got back, he knew he shouldn't have said that to his teammate, she had lost too much to wars already. Tsunade had changed a lot since she was a Genin, the happy and exubernt girl she was then had all since vanished, and only a shell of her former self remained. The Senju had much more power than she did back then, but it came at the cost of the majority of her soul...she no longer had the will of fire that her clan valued above all others.

Jiraiya looked around and saw many happy faces around them, he knew that most of them were just normal civilians around the world, but even they were glad that the war was finally over. In the last ten years the war had rendered the economy of the world to plunder to the ground, but with the end of the violence the people of the world can finally breathe a sigh of relief and see a glimmer of hope.

"The people around his sure look happy...the end of the war could be one of the best things to ever happen to them", said the powerful Sannin as he sipped on his saucer of sake.

Tsunade nodded absenmindedly with a flushed face, she had already drank three bottle of sake. "Why wouldn't they be, the world is finally at peace and they could make money again." said the woman with a flat voice.

The white haired man sighed and looked over at the teammate, "Lets go join the festival, it is very seldom that we get to see the moon like this", said Jiraiya as he led Tsunade to a good moon gazing spot.

* * *

**Tanzuku Gai Castle Roof**

"Did you know that in a far away land in the west, women celebrate this moon as a tribute for the man they love," stated Jiraiya as he kept his gaze on the full moon, "The men will praise and recite poems for the woman they loved, comparing their beauties to that of the moon." Jiraiya continued as Tsunade tore her gaze from the moon as she turn to look at her life-long team-mate. "And that was something I always wanted to do?"

"Then why didn't you, you're the Gallent Jiraiya remember?", asked Tsunade with an amused smirk. "After the Second shinobi world war you should've had girls falling all over you.

Jiriaya had a soft smile on his face. "Yeah...that was the case." said the man with a less than enthsicastic voice that surprised Tsunade. "But I never had any sort of feelings for those women, they were all beautiful but they just weren't for me." whispered the man as he closed his eyes and breathed out a long sigh. "There had always been only one woman in my life, and as long as she is in my heart I could never love another woman." said the Sannin as he opened his eyes and looked over at Tsunade.

"I...Jiraiya...um", stuttered a flushed Tsunade, partly from the alcohol, and the rest from the heart-felt words of Jiraiya.

"I met her many years ago, and my feelings for her had started since then..." continued Jiraiya as he ignored his teammate's voice. "She was a very unique girl...angry and violent in one minute, sweet and loving in another. She was the reason I actually wanted to get hurt or injured on missions back then, her face and actions during her healing me always made me feel cared and loved." chuckled Jiraiya as he spoke, amused by his own words. "There was just something about her eyes...they were so full of life and compassion, they made me feel that she could do anything she wanted to do, I was sure that she will be the most successful medical Ninja in Konoha...and I was right."

Tsunade was entirely focused on Jiraiya's words, she never knew he felt so intensely of her; she had always known that her teammate liked her, but she thought it had ended many years ago. The Senju heiress had never heard Jiraiya speak with such emotion in his voice, it really made him reflect an image of a Sannin, and not just a common pervert.

Jiraiya looked over at his life long love. "I was very happy that she could be so successful, but overtime I watched her get knocked down repeatedly emotionally, and the girl I loved began to change." The white haired man knew Tsunade knew he was talking about her. "The light in her eyes started to dim...and she grew distant from me. I didn't know what to do, I tried my best to comfort her, but she always pushed her away...there was nothing I could do."

Tears rolled down Tsunade's face as she closed her eyes, she felt guilty about treating Jiraiya like she always had, it was like she had failed him.

Jiraiya carefully moved closer to Tsunade, until their faces were mere inches from each other and he put both his hands on her shoulders. "The first time I met you was at our team meeting, I still remember that you were wearing that cute turquoise kimono and how you use to tie you hair back in a high pony tail." A soft smile graced the woman's face as she heard Jiraiya clear memory of her. "That was the Tsunade I fell in love with, the happy and fun loving Senju heiress that liked to fight with me."

Tsunade started to move closer to Jiraiya as she dragged on to his every word...

"After I obtained the contract for the Toads I was really happy, because I thought I could haveimpressed you with my power, but that never happened." Whispered the man with a little sadness in his voice. "But I didn't give up, I spent the next few years traveling around the world, and it was some of the most important and happiest time of my life, I got much stronger and wiser through those travels..." said the man as he looked into Tsunade's eyes. "But leaving Konoha at the time is the one thing I regret the most in my life!" Jiraiya said with a sudden anger that surprised Tsunade. "It was during the time I was away you started to date Dan. If I was not to leave we might have had a chance."

"Jiraiya..." muttered Tsunade with difficulty, she never even suspected that Jiraiya would feel that way.

"Tsunade, I know that this may not the best time, but this is something I have to say," spoke Jiraiya with conviction as he once again stared intently into Tsunade's eyes. "Tsunade I love you, there is nothing more I can say with words other than that. I know that you may not even remotely think of me like that but-ummpf.

Jiraiya was abruptly cut off when Tsunade smashed her lips upon his, effectively shutting Jiraiya's brain down. Jiraiya was knocked out of his stunned state when he felt Tsunade's tongue enter and began to explore his mouth as his eyes widen. Stunned and in denial, Jiraiya slowly returned the kiss making the both of them moan in the process. After a full five minutes, the two reluctantly pull away from each other, a link of saliva connecting their lips.

"Jiraiya...don't speak anymore" whispered the woman close to her teammate's face with tears welling in her eyes; her whole body was shaking and her heart was breaking down. "Please, this is enough."

The white haired man ran his fingers delicately through his love's hair. "Why...Why are you still hiding from me?" asked Jiraiya tenderly. "You know I will do anything for you..." said the man as he pulled the love of his life close to him and let her rest against the crook of his neck. "You can stop with your cold and apathetic act in front of me...I will let you know up front that I will never give up on you...you mean too much for me Tsunade."

Tears flowed freely down Tsunade's eyes as she tightened her grip around a part of Jiraiya's shirt. "I-I'm so sorry..."

Jiraiya sighed and wrapped his arms tighter around her. "I almost died during this war...it was when my troops and I were attacking one of the largest camps of Iwagakure, and just before I managed to kill the leader of the group, I thought I was going to die" whispered the Sannin softly as he felt the woman in his arms flinch at his words. "The man was not particularly powerful, but most of my men were down, and I was outnumbered a hundred to one..." Jiraiya paused to snuggled deeper against Tsunade. "I laid motionlessly on the ground around hundreds of dead men...barely conscious myself...and the only thing I could think of at the time...was you Tsunade."

Tsunade wrapped her arms around Jiraiya's frame, there was a very peculiar feeling in her heart that she had spent the last five years to hide from. The Senju promised herself that she will never feel the pain of losing someone close to her again, and in order to do so, she pushed everyone close to her out of her heart...including Jiraiya. But the man's words had thawed his way back into her heart, and the thought of losing Jiraiya to the war was almost unbearable.

Jiraia closed his eyes and felt content with the warmth Tsunade provided for him. "I felt like a faliure...I was praised by the village was one of the most powerful Shinobi to ever live, but I couldn't even make the woman I love happy." whispered the man close to the woman's ear. "I promised myself that I will do my best to stay with you after the war...I know you are trying to break all your bonds with people close around you so you don't have to hurt again...but I promise you Tsunade, if you let me in again, I will always be with you no matter what, nothing will take me away from you."

Tsunade lifted her head from the crook of Jiraiya's neck and stared at the man that had loved her for over two decades. "Jiraiya..." muttered the woman as soft as the wind surrounding them. There was nothing she could say, she had no idea what could she possiblily say. In just a few minutes, her view of Jiraiya had changes drastically, he was no longer the perverted goof in her eyes...he became her most precious person. The Senju could believe the amount of affection she was feeling for Jiraiya at the moment, it was to the point where she couldn't tell if she was in love with him, or if her entirely was dependent on him...

The white haired Sannin sighed and just pulled her back against him. "You don't have to say anything...just know that you will never be alone and you don't have to be lonely all the time, I will always be here with you...by your side supporting you."

The blonde woman suddenly pushed herself up from Jiraiya's body until she was looking down upon his face. "Jiraiya..." whispered the Senju with her eyes still filled with tears. "I love you too..." Tsunade leaneed down and kissed Jiraya again, but this time instead the kiss being filled with desperation, it was filled with affection and love. The woman straddled her teammate's lap and wrapped her arms behind his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

Fireworks were igniting in the sky as two of the Sannin committed their lives to each other, the festival and the war were knocked out of their minds as they totally engrossed themselves into each other. Both of them were acting on instinct, being to shocked and exhilerated to react rationally...and the drive behind their love was increasing dramatically, after already been waiting for over twenty years.

* * *

The past week have been the happiest week of Jiraiya's life. He has been spending every minute of everyday with the woman of his dreams, and the fact that Tsunade seemed very happy when she was with him made it all the better. They had spent the week after they confessed to each other staying at Tanzaku Gai, the festival may have ended, but to Jiraiya and Tsunade it was heaven.

During the sunset of Tanzaku Gai, the orange glow of the sun paints over the village, illuminating the light colored walls of the buildings, sakura pedals sails through the sky as if it was following the melody of the wind. Once again atop of the castle roof was the lovely new couple. The two were entangled with each other, Jiraiya had his arms wrapped protectively around Tsunade's waist, and his chin resting on her head as she snuggled her face deeper into the crook of his neck. Shifting his gaze from the beautiful view, he turn his head down to stare at what he considers a even more beautiful view. Tsunade was bathing in the orange sunlight, her eyes were brimming with life and hope that had been scarce for a long time.

"What are you staring at Jiraiya-kun", whispered Tsunade, breaking Jiraiya out of his stupor.

Jiraiya smiled at his soul-mate as he answered,"Just wondering how my stupid drunken confession manage to make the most beautiful woman in the world to fall in love with me".

Tsunade closed her eyes and snuggle further into Jiraiya's warmth, "Your words meant a lot to me... it was as you said...after Dan and Nawaki died I began to lock my self away from the world, ignoring most of my friends, and because of this I lost contact with most of them." whispered the woman softly. "I wanted that to happen because if they were to died in the war, I will just be in pain again. I was so engrossed in that idea, I failed to see that you never gave up on me or left me." said Tsunade with a smile on her face.

Jiraiya's eyes were glued onto Tsunade as she spoke...

"It was you that was with me when Grandpa and Grand Uncle died, it was you that comforted me when Nawaki died, it was you who stayed with me for days on end when Dan died..." Jiraiya slowly stroked her hair lovingly as she continued, "I had already given up on loving another, I thought it was too late for me..., but your words showed me that I was not alone. you never left me, you were always there...now I can truely see clearly, and can say without a shred of doubt...that _I love you_ Jiraiya." finished Tsunade with stray tears flowing freely down her smiling face, as she lead upwards to kiss Jiraiya lovingly on the lips.

Jiraiya was stunned at the very least. His obvious feelings were happiness and love, now fully accepting the fact that Tsunade loves him and the impact of his confession. What emotion Jiraiya felt that really surprised him was the feeling of intense relief; Tsunade has regonized him and the things he had done for her, _'it was not in vein',_ thought the man silently as one lone tear slid down his cheek. He quickly responded to the kiss, and as if a dam erupted, all the passion and want built up inside him for years was spilled into the kiss. What started out to be a loving kiss quickly turned into a passionate make-out session, it was as if both of them were trying desperately to make up for lost time.

Jiraiya forced his tongue into Tsunade's mouth, aggressively brushing his tongue against her's making Tsunade moaned into the kiss as she tangled her fingers into the white locks of the man she loves. Removing his tongue from her mouth, Jiraiya lightly suck on her lower lips, savouring the taste of the pair of lips he had wanted to kiss for many years.

Tsunade removed her hands from Jiraiya's hair and proceeded to rub from his wide shoulders, then down towards his muscular chest, causing him to shudder at her delicacy. Taking this as a sign to continue, Jiraiya continued to kiss Tsunade as he gently layed Tsunade onto her back, and proceeded to rub her belly and waist sensually. But that was the limit Jiraiya had set for himself, he maybe a pervent but he did not want to jeoperdized the most important relationship in his life.

Tsunade saw his hesitation decided to take over. She lighty lifted Jiraiya's hand off her belly and laid it on top of her wonderful breast. The Senju heiress almost giggled out loud when she saw Jiraiya's reaction to what she did, his eyes almost popped out of his head.

To say Jiraiya was surprised would be an understatement, the woman he had been in love with for the past twenty years just pushed him to second base. "Tsunade...if you continue this I will not be able to control myself," grounded out Jiraiya, desperately trying not to move his hand.

Tsunade leaded up closer to his ear and whispered huskily, "Jiraiya, I want you...I need you...", Tsunade then proceeded to suck on his earlope pushing Jiraiya over the edge. Jiraiya tilted himself so he was fulling atop of Tsunade, ready to proceed but before he coud continue, Tsunade stopped him.

"I want this...but can we please go back to our hotel room first?" said a flushed Tsunade with rapid breathing.

Jiraiya smiled as he lifted his soon-to-be lover up bridal style, "Anything for you Tsu-hime, besides... I have fantasized about carrying you to bed for a long time."

* * *

It was a beautiful morning, the sky was a clear blue, the birds were singing, and the town was just beginning wake up. Just when the clock hit 9 o'clock, sunlight began to seep through the curtain of the hotel. The rays of light land on the lovely sleeping face of Tsunade, illuminating the face that showed only expressions of happiness and fullfillment. Her eyelids started to twitch and twitch, until one of them open to catch a glimpse of the man she wanted to wake up to for the rest of her life.

Jiraiya was still asleep, a small smile delicately graced his face, the sunlight was shining on his hair, causing it to look as if it was glowing; his arms were wrapped tightly around her body with her head on his chest. '_I never thought I would see him like this... just one week ago, all I would've seen from this man was an obnoxious pevert with his signature perverted grin...but now...I can only see a handsome gentleman that loves me unconditionally, a man that can really bring out the good in me.'_

It was true, Tsunade no longer felt the urge to gamble anymore, she had passed by multiple casinos throughtout the week, but she didn't even pay it a thought; she was always too engrossed by whatever she and Jiraiya were either doing or talking about. Tsunade was not the only one who had changed, Jiraiya had not made one perverted comment about any other women except for her. The Tsunade a week ago would have beated Jiraiya to a pulp because of his perverted words to her, but after that confession night, she loved it whenever Jiraiya would compliment her body.

A slight twitch from Jiraiya's body woke Tsunade from her deep thoughts. Looking up and seeing that Jiraiya was about to wake up, Tsunade leaned up and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Slowly but surely, she felt Jiraiya return the kiss as he began to nibble on her lower lips. Instinctively parting her lips, she allowed Jiraiya's tongue to sensually explore her mouth.

"Can I expect a wake-up call like that every morning Tsu-hime?", said Jiraiya with a smile as he fully woke up.

"Only if you are good, Jiraiya-kun", replied an amused Tsunade with a giggle.

"Oh I will be good hime... last night was the best night of my life...it was literally a dream come true", said Jiraiya as he peck Tsunade on the lips.

"Well, then you better expect a lot more dreams coming true", huskily said Tsunade.

"Oh...this I can work with, hehehe,"perversly replied Jiraiya as he closed in for a kiss.

"Ting, ting, ting," the couple was interupted when something hit their glass window. Looking over they found that is was two messenger birds tapping their peaks on the window.

Jiraiya reluctently pulled away with a sigh, and walk towards the window to receive the messages, "It seems Sarutobi-sensei have a messsge for both of us." said Jiraiya as he read his own message while passing the other to Tsunade.

"It seems that he wants us back at he Konoha." stated Tsunade as she continued to read, "Wow, expected arrival in two days, what's the hurry?."

"It does make sense, we have been gone for almost two weeks, Konoha needs more intimidating shinobi to prevent other villages from attacking during the village is vulnerable." calmly replied Jiraiya.

"Well we do have good news to bring to Sarutobi-sensei, he would be estastic that we are together", chirped a happy Tsunade, she knew that her Sensei always wanted her to get together with Jiraiya, even before she was even together with Dan.

"Yep, I bet even Orochimaru will be happy for us," agreed a happy Jiraiya, silently hoping that his news will cheer up his best friend a little, as Orochimaru has been acting very strange lately. "Yosh, let pack and head home." said Jiraiya with a cheshire grin, making Tsunade giggle at her lover.

* * *

The End! XD

That was the first chapter of the re-write of Senju Legend, and I hope you all like it. The Jiraiya and Tsunade parts will not be very different, only the Naruto and Kushina parts will change. I will say now that the pairing is still going to be strictly Naruto x Kushina, so don't worry. :)

But instead of being some random bloodline like the last one, Naruto will have Mokuton!

**PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN KNOW HOW PEOPLE FEEL ABOUT THIS!**


	2. Betrayal of a Brother

I Don't Own Naruto!

Senju Legend Chapter 2

* * *

Tsunade and Jiraiya were walking hand in hand through the Konoha forest, finally heading back to their home. A small smile graced their faces as they strolled down the road in a comfortable silence. Both of them haven't felt so peaceful in a long while, whenever they were in this forest it was usually to depart for a mission, but today the atmostphere has completely changed. It was a wonder to them that they have never seen how grand and healthy the trees around Konoha was compared to the rest of the places they have been.

"It feels good to be back home", said Jiraiya in a relaxed tone whispered the man while he hugged Tsuande close to him with one arm.

"Home..." mumbled Tsunade as she stare at the direction of Konoha, she shifted her gaze to her new love and smiled, "Yes... it is home again", finished Tsunade as she leaned into Jiraiya's arms. The pair soon reach the giant gates of Konoha, as they stepped throught the gates, they surprised the gate keepers by their affectionate posture. Jiraiya and Tsunade then walked up to the gatekeepers with smiles on their faces. It was no surprise to them that the people of the village will react quite surprised about their new relationship, including the simple Chunin guards.

"Namikaze Jiraiya and Senju Tsunade reporting back from two week holiday", said Jiraiya in a professional tone as he handed them their passports and I.D.

The two guards became nervous upon seeing two of the most powerful Shinobi in Konoha up close. "H-Hai J-Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama", stuttered out the young man, fumbling a bit as he checked the passport's authenticity, "Okay, everything is clear, welcome home Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama."

"Thank You", said a happy Tsunade as she took her identification back from the Chunin.

The new couple were heading towards the Hokage Tower, still walking with their arms entangled; they attracted the attention of every person that passed them by. This was something the new couple have expected when they decided to not hide their relationship to anyone. It was not everyday when you see two of the sannin acting so affectionate with each other. Though many of the shinobi that passed by the lovely couple were not only surprised that the two were apparently an item, but also at the happiness displayed by Tsunade. They were used the scowl, permanently encased on the female sannin's face, which was replace with a large smile on here face, and eyes full of life.

It was true, Tsunade's expression was one that resembled a soon-to-be bride. In the past years Tsunade have not paid much attention to the village or it's citizens, now that she can see, she is very happy at how lively and happy the village is, she is also silently thankful that her grandfather's and grand-uncle's pride and joy had such prosperity._ 'I know you both are very happy in heaven, Grandpa, Grand-Uncle'_. thought the Sannin silently as she looked up at the Hokage Monument.

Jiraiya was also having a great time, he was walking down the street. His face was filled with pride and joy as he held the most beautiful woman in Konoha in his arms; some might even think that he was showing off. Jiraiya was enjoying the looks of surprise and jealousy that various men sent towards him, so much so that he even failed to see how happy the village was after the war. For the longest time, the streets of Konoha were mostly bare because of the villagers' fear of sudden attacks on the village, but just a few weeks after the war, the streets were filled with laughter and happiness.

"The village is really lively isn't it?", said Tsunade with a glad smile.

"Yeah, although it might seem extra lively in our eyes", smugly replied Jiraiya, obviously proud of their happiness, making Tsunade giggle in response.

* * *

The pair soon made it to the Hokage Tower and after treking up the stairs, they entered the building and headed towards the receptionist. The Hokage's receptionist had been working her position for a very long time. She was a woman with natural beauty that was in her early forties. Dressed in a formal pant suit, her long brown hair trailing down to her mid-back, with one bang covering one side of her forehead. Her name was Rena Hikari, and a smile came on her face when she looked up and saw Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"Hello Hikari, how are you today?, asked Tsunade with a smile. The Sannin and Hikari leads way back, as they had to visit the Hokage Tower very often when they were younger as their sensei was Hokage. The three members of team-Sarutobi made quick friends with Hikari, or for Orochimaru, an aquaintence.

"Oh, welcome home, I had a very good morning, and it seems that you are having a blast too Tsunade, and Jiraiya looks estatic", said a smirking Hikari as she eye-balled the position her two friends are in.

A tiny tint of red appeared on Tsunade's face as she happily repleid, "Yes, we are a couple now." said the blonde woman, making Hikari squeal and Jiraiya to rub the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh my kami, I knew you two would get together, I always thought you two would make a cute couple", cried an excited Hikari as she clapped her hands together.

Jiraiya chuckled. "Thank you Hikari-chan", humbly said the male Sannin. "But getting back on topic, I believe sensei wanted to see us, he gave us quite a rush to get back to the village."

The smile was suddenly gone from Hikari's face, "Yes, Hokage-sama needs to see both of you for some disturbing news", said Hikari with a serious and sombre tone, surprising the other two as Hikari was very rarely like this. Jiraiya just nodded, and led Tsunade to the Hokage Office.

* * *

**Hokage Office**

Sarutobi Hiruzen, was known as the Kami no Shinobi, one of the most powerful Shinobi to ever live and was considered the strongest Kage of his generation. He was a shinobi that had been through three Shinobi World Wars, and had killed mutiple high class shinobi without batting an eyelash, But the legendary man was now extremely ashamed of himself...

Three days ago, Sarutobi and the Jonin counsel had been investigating a case that consisted of many children being kidnapped. he Hokage being afraid that it was other villages taking their potential future Shinobi, the case was classiflied as an s-ranked mission. After they members invilved in the mission followed the evidence to a hidden chamber within Konoha academy, the cause was revealed. The Hebi-Sannin of Konoha, Orochimaru, was the kidnapper. He was using the children to conduct gene splicing experiments and that was not all the evident suggested, they also showed that over the years, Orochimaaru had been kidnapping his fellow Konoha Shinobi and used them as human guinea pigs. He experimented on them hoping to develop techniques that would grant him immortality.

Sarutobi was ashamed for two reasons. One, was that he had trained Orochimaru since he was a child, and the man he turned out to be was partially his fault. Second, when the many disappearances were finally traced to Orochimaru, Hiruzen knew that it was his duty to kill him, but at the time, Hiruzen was unable to bring himself to kill his prized student for whom he had such high hopes for.

_'Why am I so weak, I fully knew the implications of being Hokage, the safety of the village comes before evrything, and now I may have unleashed a catastrophy into the world..., I am so sorry sensei, _depressingly thought Sarutobi, as he looked up at his teachers Hokage pictures.

Sarutobi was taken out of his stuppor when he heard someone knock on his office door. "Come in", said Sarutobi with a commanding voice.

Sarutobi's face has lightened up considerably when he saw who was at the door. His facial expression quickly changed to one of great surprise and happiness when he saw his two other students walk into the room with their arms entangled with each other. There were bright smiles on their faces as they looked over at their Sensei. "Hello Sarutobi-sensei, how are you this fine morning", pleasently asked Jiraiya.

"J-Jiraiya, are you and T-Tsunade...", stammered the anxious sensei.

"Yep, I finally got the her!" happily exclaimed Jiraiya with a true smile. Tsunade hugged Jiraiya closer and kissed him on the cheek, proving Jiraiya's claim.

Sarutobi happily walked over to his students and gave them a warm hug, "I am very happy for you both, you definitely deserve each other, and I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time Tsunade-chan", noted the Sandaime, very glad that his surrogate daughter was happy again. "I knew you would eventually manage to woo her Jiraiya", continued Sarutobi, earning him a cheeky grin from Jiraiya.

"Hehehe, Thank you Sensei...but lets get back to the point, I believe that you wanted to see us because something bad happened when we were gone." asked Jiraiya seriously.

With a sigh, Sarutobi sat back down at his desk, gesturing Jiraiya and Tsunade to sit down with him. "About ten days ago me and a jonin teams set up by the Jounin core was investigating an S-ranked mission." started the Hokahe with a sombre tone. "Someone was kidnapping children from various families and orhanages of Konoha, the missing numbered at 100", explained the Sandaime, shocking his audience. "The further we went into the case, the more information was found. The graves of several bloodline users were raided, their corpses were missing some of their bones, all of which, when done correctly, DNA could be extracted from it. The evidence eventually lead us to a hidden lab near the academy, and when we got inside we found numerous scrolls containing kinjutsu of all kinds", Jiraiya and Tsunade were becoming more disturbed and engrossed by the sudden information. "We also found that not only children were used to perform these experiments, multiple shinobi from Konoha that was apparently KIA was also being tested", further said Sarutobi as Tsunade gasped and Jiraiya to grind his teeth in anger. "From all the evidence, we have deduced that the person behind these acts is a Konoha Shinobi", said Sarutobi with a hardened expression, making his two students shake in anxiety. "Only one man was in all the missions those ninja we thought were KIA...he is your sibling disciple; Orochimaru."

"WHAT?", exclaimed Tsunade, obviously shock by the turn of events. Even though she always thought of Orochimaru as a twisted and sadistic man, but she never thought that he would be able to sacrafice his own comrades and fellow ninja in order to achieve the impossibility he calls his ambition. Her thoughts and eyes quicky shifted to Jiraiya. She knew how much the friendship of Orochimaru mattered to him, they were best friends and the greatest of rivals.

Jiraiya had on an expressionless face, staring intently into his sensei's eyes. "What evidence did you have, besides that he was on all those missions"?, asked an emotionless Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya, we had caught him at the scene of the crime. He himself admitted that he had done all those horrific acts and he attacked the Jounin team and killed all of them."

"Then why did you let him escape, I know that Orochimaru is strong, but I know that you could have defeated him...you let him get away", accused Jiraiya, making Tsunade look at both of them.

The Sandaime lowered his head in shame, "...Yes, I couldn't bring myself to kill him."

"...Jiraiya-kun", gently muttered Tsunade.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Jiraiya turned around and walked out the door, not sparing a glance at Sarutobi or Tsunade...Tsunade rushed to the door to catch up, but Jiraiya was already gone.

* * *

Jiraiya was standing in the middle of an destroyed Training Field 9. The trees were either snapped in half or were incinerated to the core. Ash and debris were scattered throughout the area, almost the entire training ground was covered in large craters five feet deep each. Such destruction had alerted many ninja and ANBU Black Ops, but when each of them arrived at training field 9, they were not brave enough to stop Jiraiya, as no one wanted to deal with an angry Sannin after what Orochimaru did just a few days prior.

Also within the crowd were some ninja that knew Jiraiya very well, most of them were older and had higher ranking ninja that had the opportunity to work with the Sannin before. Among the few was Hatake Kakashi, a young student and adopted son of Jiraiya. Similar to his surrogate father, he had spiky white, gravity defying hair, he was wearing standard ANBU Black Ops uniform that was shrunk down so it can fit his 14 year old body. The majority of his face is covered by a black face mask and a slanted Konoha hitai-ite that covered his left eye.

Many had been surprised when Jiraiya of the Sannin adopted the son of the White Fang. The reason was what happened eight years ago. Hatake Sakumo was a close friend of Jiraiya's before he died. They were around the same age, and they often trained together and drank together. Sakumo was the one man that Jiraiya can count on to be watching his back during the Second Shinobi World War, even more so than is now-traitorous team-mate Orochimaru. When Sakumo committed suicide, it pained Jiraiya a lot, but he did see the man's point of view. It was the only way for Sakumo to keep his honor and respect for himself, his comrades and his village.

Kakashi was only six years old at the time, despite already being a chunin, it would hurt a boy of his age if he was to lose his father. Jiraiya knew the boy would need a family; a role model, so he officially adopted Kakashi as his son a few weeks after the death of the White Fang. At first Kakashi did not accept him as a father, or accept anyone for that matter. Kakashi locked himself in isolation, ignoring everybody, trained 24/7, and on missions he would perform exactly as the "Official" Ninja Code dictates. Eventually Jiraiya manage to get his adopted son to open up a bit, sometimes having decents conversations with each other, but most of the time Kakashi only wanted to ask advice on how to become stronger.

Kakashi was then put on Jiraiya's team when he was 13, he was just promoted to Jounin at the time. Their mission in the war was to fend off the Kannabi Bridge, one area that was crucial for the war. The team consisted of Namikaze Jiraiya, Hatake Kakashi, Rin, and Uchiha Obito, with Jiraiya and Kakashi being Jonin, Obito and Rin both being chunin. See that the boy was just made Jounin, and was in need of experience, Jiraiya allowed him to take leadership of the team until they needed to split up. That day kakashi demonstrated to the group his original assasination ninjutsu: Chidori. It was an immensely powerful A-rank Raiton jutsu, by focusing lighting natured chakra into the palm of his hand, then using shape manipulation to alter the chakra into multiple electric bursts, then lastly the user needs to time the bursts of electricity with a burst of speed to create a highly-charge lighting jab at a target. Unfortunately such a jutsu has its own share of flaws. First, the jutsu must be used as a burst of speed, thus, it can only travel in a straight line in order to maintain it's momentum. Second, the burst of speed is charged by lightning, causing the jutsu to me so fast it is hard to react to multiple enemies after it hits one target, or it misses. Jiraiya knew that against a skilled and experienced shinobi, they could catch the flaw of the jutsu before Kakashi can employ his attck. Warning Kakashi of the flaws of using that Jutsu, then Jiraiya had to spit his team in two, he himself must go to the rendezvous point, where the main Iwa forces are, and the rest of his team must continue forward aiming to cut off the enemies food supply.

In the end the mission was a success, but to all the members of team Jiraiya, the price was to great. Obito had sacraficed his life in order to save Kakashi and Rin, even gave Kakashi his left Sharingan to replace Kakashi's damaged left eye. As much as Jiraiya hates to say it, Obito's death did have some value other than saving his comrades, his death had changed Kakashi for the better. The mission had shown Kakashi that his father was right, and was still the man he thought of him before he died. After that Kakashi had become much more sociable, he had opened up to people, especialy Jiraiya. One night the father and son were talking, and Jiraiya eased up on the topic of Sakumo, instead of being reluctant to talk about his biological father, Kakashi expressed his true feelings to Jiraiya, even going as far as cry on his shoulder, that night was the first time Jiraiya saw Kakashi act his age, as well as the first and only time Kakashi called him "Tou-san".

Kakashi was standing on a tree branch located on the edge of training ground 9, he was felt tremors throughout the village and wanted to find out what the cause of it was. He sure did not expect his adopted father acting like a crazed man, obliterating the training field. This deeply worried Kakashi, his adopted father, despite being a prevert, was a usually calm and collected man, and for him to act like this, something big and bad must have happened, and he had a pretty good assumption of what it is.

'_Jiraiya, you have to calm down soon, the villagers are already in distress.' _thought the young ANBU member silently to himself.

All the present ninja sensed two strong chakra signatures approaching, and they all turned over to see that the Sandaime Hokage and Tsunade of the Sannin were arriving. All attention were drawn to the village leader and the female sannin as the two approached the group of shinobi.

"Kakashi-kun, is that Jiraiya down there", asked the aged Kage.

"Hai, Hokage-sama...I take it that he just heard of what Orochimaru has done."

"Yes...", said the Hokage exasperated.

Sarutobi sensed that there were at least fifty shinobi in the area, he decided that they needed some privacy. "Everyone here except Kakashi shall clear out of this area immediately", cried Sarutobi with authority. Waiting until all the people has left, the trio jump down to the destroyed area to approach Jiraiya.

Jiraiya had his back facing the three and was breathing heavily, showing signs of sweating. Tsunade slowly walked up to him and put her hand gently on his shoulder, "Jiraiya-kun..., please calm down."

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN!", yelled Jiraiya, now facing Tsunade. "He was a Konoha shinobi, he was suppose to be loyal to the village, not kill its shinobi and desecrate the graves of our heros!" cried the man with untamed anger in his eyes.

Tsunade stood at the same position, unmoving and silent. Slowly some tears leaked out of her eyes and strolled down her face. Tsunade was a strong woman, she had seen and experienced her own share of cruelty and anger, but she couldn't stand to watch Jiraiya act the way he was. It scared her, she was afraid that she might have lost the man she loves once again.

Once Jiraiya saw Tsunade's tears he immediately regretted his tone and quickly turned to embrace her. "I am so sorry hime, I didn't mean to yell at you, I just feel so betrayed and angry, I sorr-", Jiraiya's apology was cut off when Tsunade covered his lips with her own. The Sandaime and Kakashi stood at the side, not daring to interupt the two, although Kakashi was quite surprised at the scene, as he did not know of the two's new relationship.

"Don't apologize you baka... I understand your feelings, I also feel betrayed and angry at Orochimaru, but we can't choose the proper action to take if we don't calm down first", said Tsunade softly as she stroked his hair. Jiraiya shifted his gaze from Tsunade to the two other standing near him. He was never really mad at his sensei, he knew that it was hard to kill someone you considered family no matter what they did, but at the time he was disappointed at his sensei for letting Orochimaru go without doing anything.

Then finally Jiraiya took notice of his adopted son looking at him with a worried gaze. The man was even more dissapointed at himself at the sight of his son, he hated whenever he worried the people that he was suppose to take care of. Despite his personality, Jiraiya loved kids and being a father. He really cherished his relationship with Kakashi, and he didn't want Kakashi to be worried of another one of his father. Also this situation also reminded him about the three orphans he took care of in Ame, Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato. If he had stayed with them longer, or have trained them harder, they might not have died, Jiraiya had always blamed it on himself somewhat, and he will be damned before he fails Kakashi.

"Kakashi..."started Jiraiya, not knowing what to say.

"Are you okay Jiraiya...I have never seen you act like this". asked the worried son softly.

"Yes, I am fine now Kakashi, I am sorry that you had to see me like that," answered Jiraiya with a sad smile as he ruffled Kakashi's hair.

"Its okay Jiraiya, I am just glad you are okay", gladly said Kakashi with an eye smile.

Sarutobi walked towards Jiraiya and offered him a bow, shocking all in the process.

"Sensei, I am sorry of what I said, please don't bo-"

"No Jiraiya, I am sorry, as Hokage it was my job to at least try to stop _him_, I was too weak emotionally at the moment". apologized Sarutobi as he lower his head further in shame.

"Its okay sensei...", Jiraiya said as he walked over to his sensei and lifted him from the bow.

Tsunade and Kakashi smiled at the two, happy that things have calmed down a bit.

* * *

The Sandaime gave Jiraiya and Tsunade the rest of the day off, and said that they will continue on the subject of Orochimaru the next day. Kakashi went back to ANBU HQ to give his superior a report on his latest mission, but he said that he will be home in a few hours.

Both Jiraiya and Tsunade were having their own thoughts as they walked down the main road as they were headed back to Jiraiya's apartment. They both decided prior to arriving in the village that they will stay there, as it had plenty of space for the two of them, besides, the Senju Clan House was too big for the two of them.

Tsunade was very glad that they got some time to level their heads and analyze the situation on their own before discussing what to do tommorow. This was their first day back in the village; it was merely five hours since they passed through the village main gate, but it felt like they've been here for days already. The pressure of the new developments was almost unbearable.

Jiraiya was still having a hard time digesting the fact that Orochimaru betrayed the village. He always knew Orochimaru had an unhealthy obession towards immortality, but he thought Orochimaru would just give up one day, when he finally acknowledged that it was impossible. Jiraiya had never thought that Orochimaru would go to such extreme extent to fullfill his sick ambition, killing fellow Konoha shinobi is already unforgivable, but to deform their bodies and kidnap their children were just acts against nature. Jiraiya knew that he should not have doubt about whether or not Orochimaru was really so twisted, but it was just so hard to believe that his best friend would be as corrupted as this.

Jiraiya was shaken from his thoughts when he felt someone grab his hand, "Are you alright?" Jiraiya turned to the side to see Tsunade looking at him with a worried expression. "Don't think too much of it today, we can deal with it tommorow".

"I'm fine Hime, don't worry, its just that I still find it hard to believe", said Jiraiya while looking at Tsunade. "I felt that Orochimaru was acting strange ever since the end of the war, but I never expected this, did the village means this little to him..._did our friendship mean nothing to him_", finished Jiraya, only whispering the last part Tsunade barely caught it.

Tsunade squeezed his hand as and act of comfort. She hated seeing him like this, Jiraiya's face should only have that goofy smile, not this moody complextion. Orochimaru was the cause of this, that no good traitorous scum. Despite being on the same team, Orochimaru had always put Tsunade off a bit whenever they were together, no matter if it was training or missions, she always thought that there was something _off_ about him. It was because of this that she was not nearly as close to him as she was with Jiraiya, even before they were a couple.

"A..are you going to try to bring him back", asked Tsunade, slightly scared of the answer.

Jiraiya clearly noticed her trembling voice, Jiraiya knew Tsunade was scared that he would leave her to pursue the traitor. Jiraiya then simply smiled down at his lover and said with conviction, "Tsu-hime, you are more important to me than anything. Normally I would have gone to find Orochimaru since would leave the leave the village to travel anyway, but now that I have you, I would never leave you alone..., you better get use to me around here", jokingly said Jiraiya at the end.

Tsunade giggled, and hugged his arm, feeling much relieved as she followed her love as they walked to their home.

* * *

Jiraiya had a big, yet, simple apartment. The main living area was very opened, a L-shaped sofa was attached to two sides of the room. A good sized marble coffee table sat in the middle. The wall facing the sofa had several shelfs that held small decorations. The kitchen was purpendicular to the living room, surrounded by a glass wall. The apartment had three rooms; one master-bedroom, Kakashi's room, and one guest room. There was one main bathroom that is close to the living room and the two smaller bedrooms. The master bedroom has its own connected bathroom.

"Welcome to _our_ humble abode", said Jiraiya humorously.

Tsunade walked into her new home. She had been to Jiraiya's home on mutiplie occasions in the psat, Jiraiya often had hosted gatherings and dinners parties for their team or for a larger group of friends. But this time feel entirely different than the time before, this time she had a feel of belonging...it felt nice.

"I really like it here", said Tsunade with a comfortable sigh.

"I'll see if I can fix up some supper, but while I do that, you can put your stuff in our room", with that Jiraiya headed to the Kitchen

"Okay, thank you Jiraiya-kun".

After a two week absence, they thought that the house would be scarce of groceries, but as it turns out, Kakashi had refilled the fridge despite his rapid missions. Cooking up something simple, the two had dinner, occasionally starting some small talk.

They stopped their conversation when they heard the Front door unlocking. Turning over, they saw Kakashi stroll in the house, looking visibly tired.

"Hey gaki, back from your report", hearing his father's voice Kakashi looked up to see the two remaining sannin smiling at him.

"Hai Jiraiya, nice to see you again Tsunade-sama,", pleasently replied Kakashi.

"Kakashi, you can just call me Tsunade, seeing now that we will see each other everyday, you don't need to be so formal."

"Yeah, I still really want you to call me Tou-san", Jiraiya said in a whiney tone.

"You will be living with us Tsunade-sam..Tsunade?" asked the surprised ANBU member. Currently brushing off Jiraiya's statement.

Tsunade smiled and replied, "Yep, would you be okay with that?"

"Of course I would be okay with it, the more the merrier", Tsunade smiled in response. "Okay then, I already ate and I'm tired, so I'm gonna turn in." Kakashi, deciding to tease the new couple a bit said, "Goodnight Tou-san, Kaa-san". Chuckling as he saw they flabbergasted look on the other two people.

Jiraiya was certainly surprised, not only did Kakashi call him Tou-san, he even called Tsunade kaa-san. 'W_ow, I never expected that',_ thought Jiraiya. He looked over at Tsunade, she had a look of slight shock and amazement. Looking back at the direction of Kakashi's room he thought to himself, "_I wonder what it will be like if Tsunade and I had a child, then the four of us would be a family. All three of us can teach our kid to be a ninja. I bet he would have blonde hair like his mother, but it will be spiky like mine. Wow, that will be a great life...'_

As Jiraiya was day-dreaming about his future, Tsunade was also trying to figure out her own feelings. 'W_hat is this feeling I am getting, I feel...nervous. Kakashi may have been joking, but if me and Jiraiya are really together, then I will logically would be Kakashi's mother figure...I think I would like that, it would be like when Nawaki was alive. Maybe Jiraiya and I can have another child...Oh our child will be so cute! A little girl with long white hair, she will have to beat the boys off with a stick...that or Jiraiya kills them all first, hehehehe.'_ Inwardly mused Tsunade, now feeling comfortable to try to be someone's mother. Her thoughts were interupted when Jiraiya broke the silence.

"Have you ever wanted to start your own family?" His tone was casual, obviously trying to ease-in to the topic.

Tsunade got up from her seat and led Jiraiya to the sofa. She set Jiraiya down and then proceeded to sit on his lap, resting her body into his frame then snuggled her head into the crook of his neck. Enjoying the comfort for a few moments before she answered.

"To be honest I haven't thought about it up until Kakashi called me Kaa-san", she said softly with her eyes closed. "I think I would love it if he saw me as his mother figure, and...I-I think that I would also be ready if we had our own child." As she said this Jiraiya felt a bolt of shock down his spine.

'S_he wants to have a baby!. This is great but... am I ready to be a father'. _Jiraiya then wrapped his arms lovingly around Tsunade and whispered into her ear. "I would love to have another child, especialy because it will be our child. But do you think I'm ready. I became Kakashi's father when he was six-years old, at the time when he was already a chunin. I never had to change his diapers or feed him. Sakumo already had taught him how to behave, and how to view life. I don't know if I can do that to my own child."

"You are definately ready", said Tsunade. "You were always good with kids. Your Genin have great respect and admiration towards you, because of your strength and great view of life. Even the three orphans you took care of in Ame, by the stories you told me they too have great love towards you. You will be a great father."

"Okay then. lets start making our kid now!" said Jiraiya as he suddenly picked Tsunade up bridal style.

"Ah...", Tsunade squealed as she was carried to her room.

Until the wee hours of the night, the master bedroom was filled with moans and grunts of pleasure. Thankfully, JIraiya had set up a silencing seal so they won't scar Kakashi.

* * *

Jiraiya, Tsunade, and the Hokage all returned to the Hokage Tower the next day to discuss what actions to take regarding Orochimaru. The village elders and were also the Hokage Advisers, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane.

"Orochimaru will be put into the Bingo Book as an S-rank missing-nin. He will have a kill on sight order, and a bounty of 100,000,000 ryo bounty on is head." Officially stated the Sandaime, as he signed the Bingo Book Document.

Jiraiya and Tsunade were a little suprised at the high bounty, but quickly understood as Orochimaru knows many of Konoha's secrets; information that the village cannot afford to leak.

"Orochimaru is an incredibly powerful S-rank shinobi, so anything short of an entire ANBU team should not pursue him. Any exception would be the two of you; Jiraiya, Tsunade.", finished the Sandaime. Jiraiya and Tsunade just nodded in response.

"Jiraiya, notify your contacts to be on the lookout of Orochimaru, once we have have an accurate location, we will launch a preemptive attack against the traitor", finished the Hokage, his tone showed the others that he now will not hesitant to kill Orochimaru.

"Hai, I will send them each a message via the toads, as I plan to stay in the village for the foreseeable future." said Jiraiya, making Tsunade smile and surprising the others.

The Sandaime smiled at his two students and nodded. "Dismissed"

"HAI", replied the occupants of the room.

* * *

The End!

That was the second chapter of Senju Legend, and I hope you all liked it.

Just like the previous story (For people who are not sure), this is an AU. Both Naruto and Kushina will be around the age of the Rookie Nine during Canon, that is why I had Jiraiya and Tsunade have a kid after the Third Shinobi War instead of the second.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. A New Hope

I Don't Own Naruto!

Senju Legend Chapter 3

* * *

It has been one month since Jiraiya and Tsunade returned to Konoha. During the time they both had to do several missions, but none of them were a challenge for either of the two Sannin, It was a bit tedious to have such frequent missions, especially because they couldn't spend as much time together as they have wanted. Most of the time they had for each other was at their apartment. Kakashi was a new ANBU member so he had very frequent missions, thus Jiraiya and Tsunade basically had the apartment to themselves.

Tsunade was currently sitting comfortably on her couch enjoying her day off, but silently missing Jiraiya. Her hand was glowing a soft green as it hovered over her belly.

Tsunade had started to train her new apprentice; Shizune. Shizune was the niece of Tsunade's deceased ex-boyfriend; Dan, after the death of her uncle she has been living in small apartment that belonged to her parents, but Tsunade had basically been her unofficial guardian. When Tsunade officially started to date Jiraiya, she had been nervous about telling Shizune. Tsunade knew that Shizune looked up at her uncle and was very happy when she found out that her uncle was dating the famous sannin. Now that she was dating Jiraiya, Shizune might think that she has forgotten her uncle Dan. Fortunately for Tsunade, Shizune did not react negatively to her new relationship, in fact Shizune said that she was happy that Tsunade had finally found someone that can make her happy.

But when Tsunade had been thinking over her situation on Shizune, she suddenly realized something. Her feelings for Dan felt really strong when they were at the peak of their relationship, but she now realized that her feelings for Jiraiya were much greater. Whenever Dan was on a mission, knowing that the man was a highly revered jonin, she was never worried that he would died that easily, but now with Jiraiya, a ninja that was immensly more powerful than Dan, she was constantly worried for him. She had never day-dreamed about her and Dan, but now she day-dreams about her and Jiraiya everyday. She knew that there was a part of her that will always remember and cherish her time with Dan, but she now knows that Jiraiya is truely her soul-mate.

During the last month of living together, it really felt like they were a family. Jiraiya was the one that usually cooked dinner, something Tsunade always loved. She herself, being the heiress of the Senju Clan never really had to cook for herself, but she was really trying hard to learn how to prepare a good meal for her family.

Kakashi was a very interesting person to live with. Physically he was just a thirteen years-old boy, but he was already a very strong and accomplished ninja. He never called her Kaa-san ever since that first day, but he was like her son in a way. She would usually be the one to heal his wounds when he was hurt from a mission. Kakashi could have went to the hospital but he will usually come home injured, maybe he wanted to be healed by her, because it made him feel like he had his mother back.

Tsunade was checking her own pulse and chakra signature to check whether or not she was pregnant. If she was pregnant, her pulse will feel as if it has an echo, indicating that there was a second heart beating along with her own. By checking her chakra signature, she can tell if there is a second chakra network that was draining her chakra to maintain it form, if there was, then there was a new life growing inside of her.

The Sannin's hand hovered over her torso as her eyes widened. "I-it...it is...YES!", cried out Tsunade.

* * *

Tsunade sped towards the hospital with a series of extremely fast Shunsin, and she cleared most of the village in under three minutes. Once Tsunade arrived she quickly went inside to look for a medic. Coincidently the first medic she saw was Shizune. The black haired young Chunin was training as a medical Ninja in the hospital, undergoing a medical course that Tsunade had created after she took on the role of the Head Medic of Konoha.

"Shizune, come over here", spoke Tsunade in a slightly louder voice, attracting the attention of Shizune, as well as many other people in the lobby of the hospital.

"Oh, what are you doing here on your day off, Tsunade-sama." asked the girl as she walked up to her surrogate mother and teacher.

Tsunade had a serious look on her face as she grabbed the girl's arm. "I need you to check something for me, come to my office." commanded the Sannin as she pulled the girl along behind her.

Tsunade and her apprentice headed towards her office, which she recieved when she was offered the job as the head-medic of Konoha. After the War Konoha had gained a lot of money from villages that had lost, and the Hokage had developed the hospital to be much larger than before. Tsunade's room was fitting to her overwhelming reputation as a medic in the Elemental Nations, it was comparable to the Hokage's own office. It had it's own medical library and archive inside it, and many state of the art medical equipment along the sides.

"Shizune I need you to chack my chakra signature and pulse", said the woman as she sat down on her couch along with her student.

"Uhhh, why, are you feeling chakra exhaustion", asked the confused girl, she was wondering why her teacher couldn't check her own chakra.

The blonde Sannin had a huge smile on her face. "I think I am pregnant", said Tsunade gleefully. "I missed my period a few days ago, then I checked my pulse and chakra this morning. Everything was shown positive, but I wanted a second opinion."

A bright smiled appeared on the girl's face. "Oh wow, this is great!" said Shizune. "I'll check right now." Shizune's hands started to glow green as she check her sensei's belly, then checked her pulse on her wrist. The Chunin's face turned from focused, to hopeful, and lastly to happy. "Yes!" cried the girl happily. "You are pregnant Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade squealed happily and proceeded to hug the daylights out of Shizune. "Oh this is the best day of my life", cried Tsunade as she spun Shizune around.

Shizune enjoyed the hug with her surrogate mother, but her face was turning blue. "T-tsunade-sama...a-air", weezed out the girl as she patted Tsunade's back.

Tsunade finally let the poor girl down with her bright smile still on her face. She couldn't wait to tell Jiraiya about their child, after all the effort they made to conceive a child, it had paid off. Tsuande remembered that Jiraiya was on a mission outside the village, but would probably be back within the day...a smirk came onto the blonde woman's face as she thought about the kinds of surprise that she could pull off with the time she had left.

The Sannin looked over at her student. "Shizune, please don't tell anyone about this for now, I want to surprise Jiraiya-kun when he gets back." said the soon-to-be Mother as she smiled at her surrogate daughter.

The black haired girl nodded with a giggle. "Sure thing Tsunade-sama!" chirped Shizune happily.

* * *

Jiraiya had just finished a mission at he had to go to the Hidden-Moon Village as a diplomat. Jiraiya was the prime candidate as the representative for Konoha because of his imposing stature as a Sannin, one of the most powerful Ninja that Konoha had ever produced.

The mission was a breeze. He had three Jounin accompany him as protection, but it was not like he needed it though. The Sannin was treated as a guest of honor at the Hidden Moon, and the girls there were very attractive, if it was a month and a half ago, he would had had spent a long time flirting with them, but now no one was more beautiful than his Tsunade-hime.

Jiraiya headed back to his apartment after his report to the Hokage. And when Jiraiya arrived at his apartment he was welcomed by a heavenly smell of dinner. After a long way back to Konoha he was femished, so he quickly opened the door with a smile on his face. His hunger though, was quickly forgotten when he laid his eyes on Tsunade. His lovely girlfriend was wearing a low-cut black dress that reached down to her thighs. It was also form fitting, thus showing off her long legs, slim waist and very full chest.

The woman was leaning to the side a little as she winked at Jiraiya, "Welcome home honey", said Tsunade sweetly.

Jiraiya was still too busy checking out Tsunade's body to answer her question, at that moment, he absentmindedly thought to himself that he could die happy. Giggling to herself, Tsunade walked up to her man, grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him down for a kiss.

Finally breaking out of his stunned state, Jiraiya began to kiss back. Jiraiya wrapped his arms around Tsunade's waist and pulled her closer against him. Jiraiya had always loved Tsunade's delicate scent of roses, and he was relishing in it as he enjoyed passionately kissing the woman he loved more than anything. After an extensive make-out session, they rested into a hugging position on the couch, briefly forgetting about the steaming dinner on the table.

Jiraiya ran his hand through his love's hair. "What's the occasion Hime-chan?" asked the man with a whisper close to his lover's ear.

"Can't I just wanted to look good and prepare a good meal for you", said Tsunade as she leaned into him harder. "Come on honey, lets have dinner"

Jiraiya and his lover sat down accross from each other. As they ate, Jiraiya constantly said to Tsunade that the food was divine, a vast improvement since the last time she cooked. Jiraiya may have been bias about his words as he had wanted to come home to Tsunade's food since he was a Genin. He could still remember how amazing it was when Tsunade actually made their team some lunch bentos many years ago, he was happier than he ever had been. After dinner Tsunade created several Kage Bunshin to clean up the dinner table, as the original led Jiraiya to the couch.

"Tsunade-chan do you have something to tell me", asked Jiraiya, sensing something was off about Tsunade, she was not usually this bubbly.

"Okay..." Tsunade took a several deep breaths before she continued. "I was checking my pulse and chakra signature this morning...and just in case I went to the hospital to get Shizune to check me also." Jiraiya was looking at her intently, still wondering about what happened. "Both Shizune and me had the same results...Jiraiya...I'm pregnant!"

Jiraiya was silent and had the same facial expression before and after the news.

"Jiraiya-kun?...Say something." said Tsunade with a smile on her face as she stroked her lover's cheeks.

Suddenly Jiraiya's face had on a giant grin as he picked up Tsunade and spun her around a few times. "This is great! I'm going to be a father!" cried Jiraiya happily before he suddenly placed Tsunade down and had on a look of shock. "Oh my Kami, I shouldn't have spun you around right, will that affect the baby, are you o-"

Jiraiya was cut off by Tsunade before he had a nervous breakdown. "Don't worry, none of what you did will affect the baby. I am one of the best medics in the world, you don't need to worry about me or the baby's health." Tsunade then had on a saucy grin. "Now take me to the room and make love to me."

"What, but will that affect the bab-" Jiraiya was cut off as he was pulled into a kiss, and shoved into the bedroom.

* * *

It was ten o'clock in the moring in Konoha, and the village was swarmed with tons of missions, ranging from D-S-ranks. Thankfully there were many ninja that were suitable for all the missions. But unfortunately, there was only one Hokage. Sarutobi was buried under mountains of paperwork, making him regret that he every chose to become a ninja.

The aged Hokage was use to the paperwork over the years, but it had been a particularly stressful day. The day before, he had received some disturbing intelligence from one of Konoha's contacts that Kumo has plans for kidnapping the children of several bloodline clans in various countries. The Uchiha and Hyuga are two of the few on their list.

The heir of the Uchiha Clan; Uchiha Itachi was six years old, and had already become a genin. He was the one boy that has potential to become one of the greatest Shinobi of Konoha, and losing him to Kumo would be a catastrophy.

The Hyuga Main Family currently have no heir, but the wife of the Hyuga Clan Head; Hyuga Hitomi was pregnant, and that information must have somehow leaked out of the village, as Kumo would not planned to kidnap a branch member that has a caged bird seal.

Both the bloodline of the Hyuga and Uchiha were two of the most famous and powerful bloodlines of the Elemental Nations, and also two of the reasons why Konoha was feared and hailed as the most powerful of the Five Great Villages. The Hokage had already sent several ANBU squads to be on patrol around the village constantly, in case of any sort of infiltration.

Sarutobi was knocked out of his work induced stupor by several knocks on his door. "Come in", spoke Sarutobi professionally.

The office door open to show respective the Uchiha and Hyuga Clans heads repectively; Uchiha Fugaku, and Hyuga Hiashi.

"Good Morning Hokage-sama", chorused the two powerful shinobi.

"Good morning, Hiashi-san, Fugaku-san. Thank you for coming to this meeting this morning, please sit down." said the Hokage as the two clan heads sat down on his office chairs.

"May I ask what is this meeting pertaining, Hokage-sama? It is unusual that you need to talk to both Hiashi-san and I alone." asked a curious Fugaku, with Hiashi nodding at his question.

"Yesterday we were delivered some disturbing intel", started Sarutobi with an expressionless face. "It contained information stating that Kumo will try to kidnap the children of several bloodline clans throughout the world, including both your own." stated the Sandaime as Hiashi and Fugaku both had on slightly shocked faces.

"Kumo dares to take such action so soon after the World War?" Growled Hiashi angryly.

"It is safe to assume that they want to take advantage of the weakened state of the other villages after the war. Kumo was the village that suffered the least damage". Analysed Fugaku.

"The news of your young son must have somehow been leaked outside the village" stated the Sandaime, worrying Fugaku even more. "The Sharingan and the Byakugan had always been two of the most powerful Kekkei Genkai in the world, so Kumo would definitely be after it", Sarutobi continued as Fugaku nodded. "There is no way that we will allow two of our most powerful bloodlines to be stolen from us, therefore I hereby purpose that both your clans will work in conjunction with my ANBU to protect the vulnerable people of your clans."

Hiashi and Fugaku both showed thoughtful expressions as they analized the situation. '_There is no way that I can allow my heir to be robbed from me...working with the Hokage would be benificial for us right now.__'_

_'Hitomi's and my future child will be the only heir of the Hyuga Clan. Losing him or her will definately cause disturbances throughout the main and branch members of the clan. Hitomi will also be devastated...I must not let that happen. The ANBU Black Ops will definitely be very helpful.' _Thought Hiashi. "The Hyuga is willing to offer its full cooperation to the ANBU Black Ops." said Hiashi.

"As will the Uchiha", echoed Fugaku with a nod.

"I am glad, please arrange your own plans within the clan homes and I will tell my ANBU to act on your orders as long as it is for your protection." said Sarutobi as Hiashi and Fugaku nod in response. "Dismissed".

"Hai, Hokage-sama" as the two left the Hokage Office.

* * *

Jiraiya and Tsunade were walking to the Hokage Tower hand in hand. It was refreshing to walk at such leisurely pace. The weather was very nice; sunny day with no clouds, and just a liitle breeze to cool the people down. The village was as lively as usual, and the people seemed really happy to be alive.

"Sensei would be very happy when he hears our news." said a smiling Tsunade as she looked up at Jiraiya.

"Definitely, it'll be another grandkchild for him." happily said the white haired man as he smiled at his lover.

As the two continued their stroll, Tsunade suddenly remembered something. "Jiraiya-kun, what name should we give our baby?"

Jiraiya seemed to be contemplating as he suddenly had on a knowing look. "Naruto...Senju Namikaze Naruto" said the man with a soft smile on his face.

"Hmmm...Maelstrom huh...I like it." said Tsunade as she thought it over. "But how did you have such a specific name thought out so fast?"

Jiraiya smiled as he answered. "Naruto is the name of the protagonist of my first book; Legend of the Gutsy Ninja. I want our son to grow up to become a ninja like that...one that will be able to bring peace to the world."

"I have never read that book, do you still have a copy of it?"

"I should still have a copy, do you want to read it?" asked Jiraiya with a smirk.

"Yes, it should be interesting if you are willing to name our son after it." said the woman before she paused for a while. "Hey wait, what if we have a little girl instead of a boy?" said Tsunade loudly.

"Oh, I know that it will be a boy, I got a feeling." said Jiraiya with a smirk.

"Oh no, it will be a cute white haired girl", said Tsunade with a challenging look.

"Oh hime, when was the last time you won a bet, hehehe"

"Just you wait baka", challenged Tsunade as she gave Jiraiya a mock glare.

* * *

Before the two Sannin knew it, they arrived at the Hokage's Tower. They approached Hikari that was working intently at her desk. Like her boss, Hikari's desk was also filled with a many folders and files, most likely all the finished missions that needed to be signed by the Hokage.

"Hey Hikari-san, is sensei avalible?" asked Jiraiya with a laid-back tone as he and Tsunade walked up to the woman's desk.

"Oh hey Tsunade, Jiraiya." greeted the woman kindly. "Hokage-sama just finished a meeting, he should be free now except for the paperwork." replied Hikari with a smile.

Tsunade giggled as she remembered how her sensei had always complained about his mountains of paperwork. "Well, he will be glad to catch a break, we need to talk to him for a bit."

"Ok, you two go ahead". Chirped Hikari as she returned to her work.

* * *

Jiraiya knocked a couple of times on the door. Hearing his sensei's voice say "Come in" through the door, he led the both of them through the entrance. As the two Sannin stepped inside the office, they noticed that their sensei looked more disheveled and older than normal, and was surrounded by mountains of paperwork. It was really quite funny to see the Kami no Shinobi like so.

"Hey sensei, glad to see you so happy", joked Jiraiya as Tsunade giggled.

Sarutobi's face lit up as he saw his students walk in his office, hoping that they will allow him to stop working for a while, and he can have a nice conversation with his surrogate son and daughter. "Very funny Jiraiya... are you and Tsunade-chan here to visit your beloved Sensei." stated the Hokage with a smirk.

"Of course we are Sensei...we also have some great news to tell you", said Tsunade with a smile while she imagined what her sensei's face would be like when she told him the new.

The Sandaime almost grimaced at the though of more bad intelligence. "Good news I hope".

"Oh I think you will be very happy." chirped the blonde Sannin as she smiled at her teacher.

"Okay, Okay, enough with the suspense...what is it?"

Jiraiya looked at Tsunade and smiled, indicating that she should be the one to tell. Tsunade happily nodded and turned to her sensei enthusiastically. "Sensei...We're having a Baby!"

Sarutobi had wide eyes as he absorbed what Tsunade said. Suddenly he had a huge grin on his face, showing obvious happiness for his students. Tsunade and Jiraiya's child would be like a grandchild to him. Quickly standing up, he walked over to his students and proceeded to hug them tightly. "I am very happy for the both of you, I know you two will be great parents, and your child will be a great shinobi."

Jiraiya chuckled and nodded. "Of course, he is _our_ son afterall! He will be a very strong and talented shinobi if he is anything like his parents." Making Tsunade sigh as she heard ler lover say that it is going to be a son again.

Jiraiya and Tsunade was surprised when Sarutobi suddenly had on a serious and worried expression. "Sensei... is something wrong?" asked the spy master of Konoha.

Sarutobi nodded. Taking a few deep breaths as he repeated to tell Jiraiya and Tsunade what he told Fugaku and Hiashi a few moments ago. Jiraiya was very surprised that Kumo would do something so reckless right after a world war. Bloodlines are the most treasured possessions of Ninja Villages. Trying to kidnap children from the clans would result in wars.

"You are telling is this because you are afraid that our child will also be targeted?" asked Tsunade as she gripped her fists tightly.

"Tsunade-chan, you are the only known member of the Senju clan that is still alive. Not only that, but the child is the son or daughter of you and Jiraiya, two of the most powerful Shinobi in the Elemental Nations. and Kumo will undoubtedly feel extremely threatened by such a person. So we must consider that they will try to kipnap your child even if the Senju Clan doesn't have an official Bloodline."

Tsunade was very angry. She was very happy that she was going to be a mother and have a happy family with Jiraiya, but the Kumo sons of bitches were threatening her child that wasn't even born yet. "I don't care whether it would start a war or not, but if the dare to harm MY CHILD, I will do anything to destroy the Raikage and his damned village!", roared Tsunade.

The Sandaime sighed and nodded with his eyes closed. "I know your personality very well Tsunade-chan, and I understand that a mother will do anything to protect her child. But we shouldn't be talking about how we will react if they managed to kidnap one of our own. We must take precautions, if the heir of the Senju Clan was to be kidnaped by Kumo, it will cause international havoc among the Shinobi world, especially in Hi no Kuni. "

Jiraiya nodded as he wrapped his arm around his lover's shoulders. "Sensei is right Tsunade. We are two of the sannin, it will be very hard to harm our child if both of us are there with him. But despite that, we still don't want them to attempt it, as just a mere attempt will cause international disturbances that might trigger another war. That is something that neither the people or the village can handle right now." The Sandaime nodded his head, silently agreeing with Jiraiya.

Tsunade nodded her head, now calming down, she decide to try and find a solution. "So we should hide that fact that I am pregnant?"

"As much as I don't want to, I am afraid that it is the most simple and affective way," said Tsunade's sensei.

"That would be a very hard thing to do if we are still in the village." Jiraiya offered as he took up a thinking position. "The villagers do not know that we are trying to hide the fact that Tsunade is pregnant. The Inuzuka and Hyuga will be able tell by their noses and eyes that Tsunade is pregnant. They will just think that she is hiding it from her friends or the village as a surprise, but not to prevent a crisis. There will be nothing holding back the gossip and rumours that will begin to float around the village. The rumour will also spread like wild fire, ever since last month a lot of people have seen to two of together, it is no longer a surprise that we are dating. The people will spread the news that we are having a baby because they will be very happy if that is true. Our baby will be the heir of two sannins and the Senju clan."

Tsunade and Sarutobi were enlightened by Jiraiya's quick conclusion. It was very simple, the villagers will not refrain from spreading rumors simply because they don't know of the implications of their actions. "We also can't just tell the Inuzuka or the Hyuga Clan Heads about our situation because that means they will have to tell their clan about the pregnancy. Stopping a rumor is nowhere near as hard as trying to prevent a leak of a secret that over 500 people knows about."

Jiraiya stared intently at his lover and sensei as he had on a conclusive look. "Tsunade and I must leave the village until our baby is born...maybe even longer" Jiraiya's statement cause some shock to go through the other two occupants of the room. "It will not solve the whole problem, but it will prevent the Inuzuka and Hyuga from finding out about the pregnancy, thus eliminating the treat of rumors and therefore stopping the Kumo spies from pay attention to us. We can decide what to do regarding Kumo when we come back to the village after the baby is born, because then Tsunade will be able to fight without any restraint and the baby could be hidden within the village if need be."

"NO!" cried the feale Sannin as she glared over at her lover. "Jiraiya I will not hide our baby from the world and have him or her live a life of isolation. If that is what it means if we stay in the village, then we will raise the baby outside the village!"

"Tsunade, the hiding will only be temporary, but if need be, we would have to raise the baby outside of the village. That will solve all the problems for our baby." Sarutobi nodded in response, showing that he was not against the idea. Although Konoha, in a manner of speaking, will lose the two of the remaining sannin, but it will still be better than losing the Senju heir.

"That idea is appicable, you two can be classified as doing a long term mission assigned by me personally. Your family can return to the village once the threat has gone, or your child is capable of defending himself." said the Sandaime logically.

Tsunade felt the need to ask a question,"Sensei, Konoha is the strongest Shinobi Village in the Elemental Nations. Why the fuck are we running away from a mere threat by Kumo!?"

Surprisingly, it was Jiraiya that answered. "Tsu-chan, it doesn't matter who is the stronger village. Just because Kumo is being unreasonable and irresponsible, it doesn't mean that we have the right to do the same thing. This whole situation can cause the Forth Shinobi World War. We have the responsiblilty as a Shinobi Village to stop any wars from destroying the lives of millions of people." Sarutobi was very proud of Jiraiya at that moment, his words were ones of a Hokage, he could not help but regret that he payed more attention to the traitorous snake than the fine shinobi.

Tsunade reluctantly nodded at Jiraiya's anwser, they couldn't be so selfish. Her ancestors will be rolling in their graves if they were to start a war and jepardized the well-being of the village for personal reasons. "We still have a few weeks before the symptoms of my pregnancy will show, so we stilll have time to think about this. But we cannot let Kumo step on us over and over again. We must find a way to stop them and retaliate." Jiraiya and Sarutobi nodded to her reasoning. "But if we are going to be away from the village during my pregnancy, there is a safe place that we can go..."

"Where is that", asked a confused Jiraiya, he was just thinking of the same thing a few minutes ago, and he could think of anywhere safer than Konoha already.

"We can go to where my Baa-chan is right now...Uzu no Kuni."

* * *

The End! :)

That was the third installment of Senju Legend, and I hope you all liked it.

I know that these new chapters are not that different from the ones from the previous version of this story, and that is because the major changes will only happen when Naruto and Kushina are born.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Departure

I Don't Own Naruto!

Senju Legend Chapter 4

* * *

Uzu no Kuni, a small country located at the coast of Hi no Kuni. The small island once contained one of the powerful Shinobi Village in the Elemental Nations; Uzushiogakure. Its ninja were revered for their fūinjutsu, to the point that it made them some of the most feared shinobi in the world. The head shinobi clan of the village was the Uzumaki Clan, distant relatives of the Senju Clan. Even the Shodaime Hokage married an Uzumaki woman after Konoha was founded, and it brought Konoha much closer to Uzushiogakure. The woman was not any Uzumaki, she was the daughter of the Clan Head, and a known prodigy of the clan; Uzumaki Mito.

It was also because of Uzumaki Mito that the Shodaime gained an upper hand when he was fighting Uchiha Madara. At the time of the cataclysmic battle, the leader of the Senju and the Uchiha were almost equal in strength, with the Shodaime being stronger by a tiny margin. Madara, seeing the tide of the battle was tilting against his favor, he deciding to use his trump card. He summoned the most powerful of all bijuu; the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The beast was truely incredible, the power it showed was apocalyptic. With a swipe of one of it's tails, it could level mountains and valleys, and send tsunami to the coasts.

The Shodai of Konoha was known as the most powerful Shinobi of his time, and he had proved his power when he managed to defeat Uchiha Madara as well as take control over the Kyuubi during the battle. It took everything the man had, and his Will of Fire had lasted through the battle and diminished the hatred caused by the Uchiha. Even though the Uchiha man was defeated, Hashirama still had to deal with the Kyuubi, as it will eventually wake up from it's slumber created by the Shodai.

Knowing that she had to help her husband, Mito took advantage of the moment that the Kyuubi was unconscious, and sealed it within herself using the Shishō Fūin. Creating and becoming the first junchuriki of the Kyuubi. The crisis was finally over after the sealing of the Bijuu, but it laid behind scars. The area which the battle took place was spit asunder, and will be known for the future generation as the Valley of the End. A place where a never ending river flows, just like the battles that will never end.

At the time, the Elemental Nations were slowly but surely settling into multiple Countries with their own Shinobi Villages. The Uzumaki established their village within their namesake, Uzu no Kuni. Despite being in two seperate nations, Konoha and Uzu kept very close relations with each other. Konoha had even included the Uzu symbol within their Shinobi symbol, as well as their Shinobi flak jackets.

During the Second Shinobi World War, Uzushiogakure was targeted by Iwagakure, and Kumogakure due to their skill with Fuinjutsu. It ultimately was destroyed by the two nations. Any survivors of the village were scattered among the world, forever in purgatory.

The people of Uzushiogakure were noted to have notoriously long lives, so it gained the epithet "The Village of Longevity". Mito Uzumaki was no exception, she was born with naturally strong like force, which was furthur complimented by her being the Kyuubi Junchuriki. After the death of her husband, Mito had stayed in Konoha, taking care of her children, and later on grandchildren.

Mito loved her family deeply, the death of her son and daughter-in-law had devastated her. They were still very young, and was forced to leave behind their children. Tsunade was only a newly enstated genin at the time, and Nawaki was merely a toddler. Mito was the only family they had left. She was naturally very proud of her granddaughter when she made a name of herself by contributions in the war. But the death of Nawaki was the last hit she could take. Nawaki was only a genin when he died, he was filled with dreams and ambitions that she really believed he would accomplish. Deciding that she needed to leave Konoha, she decided to visit her now destroyed homeland. The Sandaime really didn't want her to leave as she was a very important figure in Konoha, but Sarutobi still had major respect for the wife of his sensei, so he ultimately let her go. So, in over fifty years, Uzumaki Mito, return to Uzu no Kuni.

* * *

Tsunade and Jiraiya were both walking through the village in silence. Each thinking of a solution that would be best for everybody in the current situation. Tsunade knew that Uzu no Kuni would be a very safe place. Everybody in the elemental nations thought that Uzushiogakure was destroyed, but that was not entirely true. About fifteen years ago, her grandmother, Uzumaki Mito set out to find the ruins of Uzushiogakure. She had sent Tsunade a letter containing information of what she had found. When Tsunade read the letter she was very surprised, there were survivors. Tsunade always knew that the Uzumaki was not exstinct, but figured that everybody had ran away from Uzu no Kuni. According to her grandmother's letter, the village was mostly destroyed but there was a single Uzumaki family that had survived the battles and stayed in the village, trying to repair their home.

The family only consisted of four people. A father and a mother, their son and his fiance. The parent were retired Shinobi who were too old to fight in the war, they survived because they were shielded by some large debris that hid them from view and wasn't heavy enough to kill them. The two younger ones were seasoned Jonin of Uzu. They had fought in the frontlines gallently, and it was by a miracle that they had survived. At the time, a Kumo shinobi launched an A-Rank raiton jutsu straight at the two, they both wanted to shield the blast form the other, the result was that the both took the hit and spreaded to damage of the jutsu evenly amongst the two of them. The damage spread was not enough to kill them, but it did knock them out at the time, thinking that the two was dead, the enemy had gone to pursue other Uzu shinobi. Unfortunately, the raiton chakra of the jutsu had caused the two to suffer enormous chakra network damage, and they were unable to mold chakra ever again.

When Mito arrived at the destroyed village, she was detected by a seal that was setup by the remaining Uzumaki. Within minutes she was greeted by a ready for battle family. Despite being unable to use chakra, there were still some fuinjutsu that are open to the two jonin, and the older couple still had some of their skills from their prime. After calming down and explaining to the Uzumakis who she was, they were overjoyed to know that there was still Uzumakis willing to help their homeland. Mito had already been in Uzu for over fifteen years already, trying to salvage what was left of their culture and fuinjutsu.

Both the Sandaime and Jiraiya knew that it will be a safe idea for Tsunade to have her baby in Uzu, not only was it geographically secure, she would also have Uzumaki Mito there to help her in case of need. Tsunade knew that her grandmother would be overjoyed if she knew her lovely grand-daughter was having a baby, and would welcome her and Jiraiya with opened arms. Not to mention that Tsunade herself really missed her grandmother. After her parents died, it was her grandma that took care of her and Nawaki, to her, Mito will always be that loving and gentle soul.

"Jiraiya-kun, I think we should go to Uzu no Kuni during my pregnancy", whispered Tsunade, making sure that no one was within earshot.

Jiraiya nodded as he answered, "Uzu no Kuni is certainly the number one choice at the moment", said Jiraiya a matter of factly. "It would also be great if your grandma would get to meet her great-grandchild." said Jiraiya with a lightened expression. Tsunade nodded as Jiraiya continued, "Hime, we must leave Konoha during your pregnancy, that much we know. Until we establish enough power that will intimidate Kumo, we must not allow an internation dispute to happen between us."

"Okay...lets go to Uzu no Kuni."

* * *

Jiraiya, Tsunade and Sarutobi had sent a messenger bird to Uzu no Kuni yesterday. It should be arriving at the destination very soon as it takes only one day by flight to get to Uzu no Kuni. The letter was sealed by Tsunade's blood, meaning that only a relative of Tsunade could open it. Tsunade and Jiraiya were already packed and ready to leave, they are just waiting for a reply. A mission file was also created by the Sandaime stating that he is assigning Senju Tsunade and Namikaze Jiraiya a S-rank long-term mission that will take about a year to four years depending on circumstances.

Initially, the Hokage didn't want two of the remaining sannin to leave the village for that long, but the extra three years will eliminate any sudden risks that would come up pertaining the Senju heir. There are only a handful of people in the village that knows about Tsunade's pregnancy. Excluding Jiraiya and Tsunade, only the Hokage, Kakashi and Shizune knows. Kakashi and Shizune had been contacted by the Hokage and were told to keep the pregnancy a secret. Shizunce being the one to confirm the pregnancy was not surprised by the fact of the baby, but she was enlightened when she was told the dangers of the child will have his is identity was leaked.

Kakashi on the other hand was very surprised by the pregnancy, he didn't think his Dad and Tsunade would have a child so soon. On one hand he was also very happy because the child would be his little brother or sister, something that he had always wanted, but on the other hand, he can't follow them to Uzu no Kuni. The village right now really needs high level shinobi inside the village to induce fear into potential enemies and to carry out high rank missions to show the world that they still maintain their strength. Kakashi knew that it was his duty as a Konoha Shinobi to stay in the village, but he didn't want to lose his family again, even though is was only for four years.

Jiraiya was also uncomfortable leaving kakashi by himself in the village, but he knew there was no other way. Kakashi and his relationship and grown into one of real father and son. They often trained and talked to each other, sometimes Kakashi would tell Jiraiya his stress and pressure caused by constant ANBU missions, which Jiraiya had a lot of patience for and would have insightful advice for his son. Both were afraid that their relationship would deteriorate as time goes by.

It was eight o'clock at night, and Tsunade was already alsleep. She had a busy day, she had to assign many new jobs to the current hospital staff, as they have to take over what she had to do. She also left Shizune a bunch of scrolls that contained advance medical ninjutsu that she developed, hoping that Shizune will continue to progress as a medical ninja.

Jiraiya was at Tsunade's side, brushing a stray strand of hair away from her face and stroking her still flat stomach, which was coverd by a white nightgown. Jiraiya was very excited about the baby, even though he has Kakashi and had taken care of the three Ame kids, this would be the first time he would take care of a baby. His kid might be the Child of Prophecy he has been looking for his entire life, after all, being the heir of the Senju clan and the child of two sannin, their child undoubtedly would be very powerful. A slight nudge from Tsunade broke Jiraiya out of his thoughts as he looked down to see the beautiful brown eyes of his lover staring back at him. He could look into those eyes for the rest of his life a not get tired of them. In fact he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Tsunade.

"Sorry, did I wake you hime"

"Yes, but it okay, I love waking up to you", said Tsunade with a smile as she leaned up to kiss him.

Returning the kiss, Jiraiya thought to himself, '_I need to ask her now." _Breaking the kiss, Jiraiya stared deep into Tsunade's eyes, slightly suprising Tsunade.

"Is something the matter honey?"

"Tsunade-chan...when we arrive at Uzu no Kuni...will you marry me?" asked Jiraiya nervously, slightly afraid of her answer.

Tsunade was stunned to say the very least. She wasn't expected that, she knew that Jiraiya would one day ask her to marry him, but she didn't know that it would be so sudden. '_Is it because of the baby...does he feel obliged to marry me',_ thought Tsunade vulnerablly. But as she thought the situation over, she knew that Jiraiya wouldn't want to marry her just because of the baby, he loves her, she knew that he would ask her no matter what. Looking back at Jiraiya, she saw that he had on a sad and regretful expression, knowing that he might be thinking that she'll reject him, she quickly blurted out, "YES".

"Huh...", was Jiraiya's intellegent response.

"Yes...I would love to marry you Jiraiya-kun:", said Tsunade with the largest smile she could muster.

Jiraiya's face broke into a huge grin as he hugged her furiously while chanting, "Yes, Yes, Yes."

Smiling, Tsunade kissed Jiraiya again, effectively calming him down from his high. Tsunade slowly disrobed herself and proceeded to straddle his waist. "And now this is for celebration, and for you waking me up". Their room would have moans and grunts echoing within its wall for hours to come.

* * *

The next morning Jiraiya was the first to wake up, noticing that Tsunade was still sleeping, he decided to just lay there to gather his thoughts. Jiraiya's thoughts drifted to Kakashi,. He knew that the boy was strong physically, but was fragile mentally. After the loss of his biological parents, Kakashi had to try very hard until he managed to open up to people. He also had taken a huge blow when Obito had died, now that he needs to be seperated from his family, he might be unable to take it. Jiraiya knew that he needed to talk to Kakashi, so with that thought, he decided to go to Kakashi's room.

Kakashi was staring at the ceiling of his room. For a boy of fourteen, he had a very plain bedroom. It had light yellow walls with several pictures hanging on it. There were pictures of Konoha, and various sceneries. Several ones that stood out were that picture of Kakashi's biological father Sakumo hugging his pregnant mother Hitomo, it was the only picture Kakashi had of his entire biological family as his mother died at childbirth.

There were several bookshelves that was filled with ninja scrolls and bingo books. Though discreetly hidden between several encyclopedias were several adult magazines that he enjoys _studying, _as well as a series of books that his adopted father had written before he started dating Tsunade; Icha Icha Violence, which he read almost everynight.

Laying on his blue twin sized bed, Kakashi was thinking about what his life would be like when Jiraiya and Tsunade left. Sure, after his change of attitude he make much more friends than he had his entire life. People like Sarutobi Asuma, Yuhi Kurenai and Shizune were very nice to talk to, and Maito Gai, despite his idiosyncrasies, was a very good friend and a strong sparring partner. For the last month he really enjoyed living with his adopted family, it was the first time in his life that he had a complete family, but unfortunately like all things at some point it must end. Kakashi's depressing thoughts were interupted when he heard somone knock on his door.

"Come in", said Kakashi with his recently developed carefree voice.

The door opened to reveal Jiraiya. Almost immediately Kakashi shut off all of his negative emotions off of his face. But Jiraiya managed to catch a glimpse of his true feelings.

"Hey gaki, how are you feeling", asked Jiraiya with a caring voice.

"I'm fine Tou-san". Kakashi had started to call Jiraiya Tou-san for a few weeks now, it no longer felt like that he was betraying his biologocal father, Kakashi knew that his birth father would want him to have his own family.

Jiraiya smiled when he heard Kakashi call him his Tou-san, he always liked the feeling of being a father. Though he is slightly put off that Kakashi is once again hiding his feelings of others. "Kakashi...I'm sorry." said the man making Kakashi look up at him. "I know its a bad time to leave you alone in the village, but I want you to know that you will never be forgotten or unloved. I am your father and I will always be there for you and love you, and the same thing goes for Tsunade. She might not say it out loud, but she really likes being your mother-figure, and she truely cares and values you."

Kakashi felt his defense weakening, _'Is he serious, maybe I won't lose this family after all.' _thought the young man, and it was then that he felt something wet drip down his face. Kakashi reach up to touch his face and only then did he know that he was crying. He hadn't cried since the death of his father, as he thought of crying as a sign of weakness and fragility. Jiraiya was also surprised to see Kakashi cry, as he has never seen the boy cry, but he was also glad because tears will help release some repressed feelings of Kakashi. Jiraiya slowly approached Kakashi to give him a fatherly hug.

"Its okay, you will always have a family, you have a father, a mother, and a soon to be born brother or sister." Kakashi proceeded to nod into his fathers shoulder, feeling surprisingly relieved. It took about five minutes for Kakashi to calm down. The two began to have some small talk, now feeling much better than before, and it was then that something caught Jiraiya's eyes, it was a few familiar side book covers of Icha Icha Violence. "Oh ho ho, what do we have here", said Jiraiya teasingly as he walked toward the bookself to retrieve the books he wrote.

Kakashi's face burned up as his father caught him reading those books. He tried to tell an excuse but nothing comes to mind, his masked-covered mouth just moved up and down with nothing coming out. "I see you are enjoying my beautiful masterpieces of art, and seeing the condition of the books you read them a lot."

"I...I...ugh"

"Hahahaha, don't worry gaki, it is normal that a kid your age would want to read this genre of books. It might be even worst for you since you get to look at those kunoichi in those tight form-fitting ANBU pants", said Jiraiya with a perverted grin that he rarely had anymore.

With a sigh Kakashi gave up finding an excuse, he was a growing boy in puberty with crazy hormones appearing out of nowhere spontaniously. "Yeah, I really like those books...by the way...ARE KASUMI AND NATSUKI GOING TO MAKE IT AS LESBIANS?!"

Jiraiya had on a straight face as he heard what Kakashi ask, and soon a grin appeared, and finally he erupted into a fit of laughter. "Oh Kami hahaha, I bet you really want to know if those hot lesblian beauties would have sex right?" Kakashi nodded furiously as he burned up. "Well I don't think I will continue these book anymore as I already have Tsunade, and since most of the inspiration from the books are my personal experiences, I won't have any inspiration, because I don't want your mother to kill me." Kakashi was dissapointed that the Icha Icha series is discontinued, but was suprised that the book were based on his father's personal experiences.

'You mean that the stories were based on your life." asked the young man with aew in his voice.

"Ohhh yeah, I met some beautiful woman when I was traveling, hehehhe."

"Wow, you're the man Tou-san, but it sucks that you can't continue the series."

"It is true that I like writting, especially those books, but Tsunade is all I need for the rest of my life...you would understand when you find that special girl of your life." Jiraiya said with a faraway look, before his face adopted a grin as he continued. "Hey...I got an idea...how about you continue the series for me?"

Kakashi choked on his own spit as he heard what his father said. "WHAT?"

"Yeah, I am sure that you will have your own stories to tell as you work in ANBU, afterall, there is nothing like adrenaline filled mission as foreplay right?" said the man with a chuckle. "I will contact my publisher about you tommorow, Oh you are gonna do great!"

"Wait Tou-san are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Kakashi ultimately agreed to Jiraiya's offer. He was personally very excited about it, he had never really looked for a girlfriend but he was always a fan of the fairer sex. And after the was adopted by the former super-pervert, he has developed a somewhat inner-pervert himself. He doesn't want to use girls like some men does though, despite his pervert tendencies, he has a lot of respect for women. That was why he could date Rin, he really didn't see her in that light, he didn't want to play with her feelings. Starting tommorow, he might start flirting back to some girls he admired, just for _research._

* * *

Mito Uzumaki was living in a small house she and her remaining Uzumaki built toether. The older couple goes by the names of Hiruko and Hikari Uzumaki, and their son is named Hiroshi Uzumaki, who married Tomo Uzumaki. During the fifteen years they were together they managed to recover most of Uzushiogakure's scrolls and Jutsu. About ten years ago, Hiruko died of old age at 77, with Hikari following a few months after at 75. Hiroshi and Tomo were from the Uzumaki clan, thus they should have strong life force and longevity. Unfortunately, after being hit by that raiton jutsu that destroyed their chakra network, their life span were shorten considerably, Hiroshi died of natural cause a few months ago and Tomo was taken when she gave birth to a healthy girl just a few days ago.

It seems that Tomo only had enough willpower to last until she gave birth, but she spent the last of her willpower during child-birth, she died a few moment after she first laid eyes on her beautiful daughter. They both had thought of a name for the baby girl before the died; Kushina, Uzumaki Kushina. The baby already had hints of Uzumaki red hair, pale skin tone, and a pair of beautiful violet eyes. They had left Kushina to the care of Mito, a task which Mito had instantly agreed to, but she knew that she doesn't have a long enough life to watch the girl grow up, she must bring her back to Konoha.

Uzumaki Mito was carrying little Kushina in her arms as she got ready to pack up her belongings and head to Konoha, but it was at that moment she sensed something approaching. Standing on guard she waited for the object to come into view, she relaxed when she saw that it was a messenger bird. And she was also very suprised that it was from her Grand-daughter, as she hadn't heard from Tsunade for a few years already.

The elder quickly opened the letter attached, as she thought that it might be an emergency. Once again suprised that it was protected by a blood seal, she quickly swiped some of her blood over the seal. Finally getting her hand on the letter she began to read, a smile graced her face as she read it, and it only got wider as she read, and at the end she was estatic, Tsunade was having a baby with Jiraiya. She always wanted those two to be together as she knew that Jiraiya truely loved her grand-daughter and now she would have a great-grandchild. To make things even better, they want to come to Uzu during the pregnancy, even though the reason was because of danger, Mito was very happy that Tsunade would come to Uzu. Mito honestly did not want to leave Uzu, but for the sake of Kushina she must, but because Tsunade was coming, she could tell her to bring more supplies and resources so they can stay a while longer.

As if sensing her happiness, Kushina started to giggle at her surrogate great-grandma, making her look even more adorable. "Oh, Kushi-chan is also happy right, you are going to be great friends with Tsunade-chan's baby." Mito happliy said to the baby as she formulated a reponse to Konoha. She stated that she would be more than happy to have her grand-daughter live with her again, and that she needed more resources and supplies, so Mito gave them authority to access the Senju Clan Account, as she was still the clan head.

Attaching the message to the Konoha messenger bird, she let it fly back to Konoha as she anxiously awaited for her grand-daughter and grand-son-in-law's arrival.

* * *

Sarutobi was brooding in his office. On his desk were several stacks of paperwork, each one was about three feet tall. The Hokage usually only gets one stack of paper that high in a single day, but it was the day that the civilian council found out about the long-term mission Jiraiya and Tsunade were assigned.

The Civilian Council had always been the cause of many headaches for the Hokage and the Shinobi Council. Since the establishment of Konoha as a Shinobi Village, civilians had been an important part of society. Since the civilians compose of over haif of Konoha's population, the village would have to account for their opinion as well, hence the development of the Civilian Council. At first, the civilian council were only allowed to partake in matters that only affects the civil matters of the village. That has changed ever since the Second Shinobi World War, the sudden deaths of several clan heads caused constant distress within the village. The Nidaime Hokage, Senju Tobirama was forced give more power to the civil council so that they can help take care of the internal matters of the village while the Shinobi was at war.

After the war, the Shinobi Clans of Konoha took a long time to recuperate. It gave more than enough time to the civilian council to find loopholes and excuses to maintain their grasp of power. It has been fifty years since then, and the civilian council has become more and more corrupted and powerful, so much so that they could affect the entire Konoha Economy at will, causing all the shinobi wages and pays to stop. They have even learned a way to used the shinobi of Konoha to earn money.

The Sannin are known Kage level shinobi throughout the Lands. It is because of the Sannin that mutiple enemies have refrained from attacking Konoha. It is because of their reputation that many Daimyo and Minor Village Leaders that would pay a tremendous amount of money to hire any one of the Sannin.

This was also the reason that the Hokage was buried in paperwork. The Civilian Council Members would take advantage of their influence in Konoha to help certain Daimyo or Leaders pass their mission request directly to the mission assigning faculty for a substantial amount of cash.

After the defection of Orochimaru, the council members only had Jiraiya and Tsunade left to asign missions to, which increases the demand between each council member. That had already caused conflicts between several civilian families that own seats on the Civilian Council. Now that the Hokage have assigned the two remaining Sannin on a long term mission, the Civilian Council Members will no longer be able to maintain their usual cashflow, which may cause several families to be ruined due to the habit of heavy expenses that they have developed through time of wealth.

Despite having to dealing with mountains worth of paperwork, this whole dilemma have benefited Konoha after all. In the near future, Konoha would have a Senju Clan Heir, one that might very well revive the Senju Clan in Konoha. The Civilian Council would also lose quite an amount financial power, leaving them vulnerable to the attacks of the Hokage and shinobi Council, which, if succeeded, might gain back some of their authority back.

As Sarutobi is begrudgingly grinding through his paperwork, he was interupted by Hikari knocking on his office door. The Sandaime let out a breath of relief as he beckoned her in.

"Hokage-sama, I received this scroll form the messaging department, It was carried back by your personal carrier", stated Hikari.

Sarutobi let out a breath of anxiety as he is handed the note. "Okay...Thank you Hikari-chan, you are dismissed." Sarutobi waited until his assistant was outside until he slowly opened the envelope. It has been over fifteen years since he's even heard from his sensei's wife. Sarutobi began to read the letter attached to the scroll, as he read he was very glad that Mito had managed to rebuild a bit of Uzushiogakure and had even developed a bond with the survivors, despite their early death. Finally at the end of the letter, he was very glad that Mito had gladly agreed to their proposal. Sarutobi sent a few ANBU to retrieve Jiraiya and Tsunade.

* * *

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune and Kakashi were having a nice meal together at a newly opened ramen stand; Ichiraku Ramen. The owner Teuchi was a kind and talkative man, one that would make customers return with good will.

"I've got to say Teuchi, your ramen is certainly the best ramen I've ever had", said Jiraiya as he continued to slurp on the broth. "The noodles and broth are both complimenting each other perfectly, truly amazing."

"Yes I agree, I am usually not a fan of ramen because of the oily broth, but your ramen is very light and your broth is very refreshing." said Tsunade with a smile. "I will definitely come back for more". finished the Sannin as Kakashi and Shizune nodded in agreement.

"Thank you for your kind compliments Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama", said Teuchi with a smile. "I am very glad that such famous shinobi like yourselves enjoy my food."

The four customers just smiled as they finished their ramen. A few sudden chakra signatures suddenly appeared behind Tsunade and Jiraiya. Looking back, they found an ANBU team looking for them. "Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama, Hokage-sama has requested your audience."

Tsunade and Jiraiya pretty much can assume that this was regarding the reply of Uzushiogakure. "Hai, we will be there shortly", replied Tsunade as the ANBU team nodded and left. The two Sannin payed for their meals than left for the Hokage office, leaving Shizune and Kakashi alone.

Shizune sighed and suddenly had on a sombre expression as she saw her sensei and her sensei's fiance leave. She could safely assume that the meeting was pertaining their leave. Even though that Shizune knew that leaving the village was the best bet for the two sannin, she could not help but feel leftout. Tsunade had become a mother-figure for her throughout the years and she doesn't want to be alone again.

Kakashi seeing Shizune's sudden miid change decides to ask, "Are you okay Shizune?"

Shizune looked up a little at the ANBU member and hesitantly replied. "I just feel like that I am losing my family all over again". Sombrely replied Shizune as she peered her sight from Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed as he put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Shizune, I know exactly how you feel, Jiraiya has become a full father-figure for me, and I also feel like I am losing my family right now...But Tou-san reminded me that we will never be alone, they will return in a few years, they will not forget us or stop loving us, so you don't have to worry."

Despite feeling better after his words, Shizune decided to express her feelings more. "Thank you Kakashi, but I still don't like be alone for the few years...It makes it even worst when I'm all alone in my home...with no one there to welcome my return or ushering my goodbye." Shizune felt tears well up in her eyes as she spilled her feelings.

Shizune was broken out of her sobbing as she felt someone wrap their arms around her frame. Looking up she saw that Kakashi was hugging her, tempoarily forgetting her saddness Shizune blushed, _'Kakashi is Hugging me!'_ Shizune started to breath heavily as she let the boy continue to hug her as she gripped on his uniform. Over the years Shizune had spent more time with Kakashi, mostly on mission with she as the medic of the team. She had healed him on multiple occasion, and she must admit that she was attracted to him.

"Shizune you still have your friends. I can tell you from experience that it is not good to keeps one's emotions at arms length, doing that would just slowly put one further into their own loneliness." Kakashi suddenly came up with an idea. "Uh-h, um...Shizune?" Kakashi nervously caught Shizune's attention. "How a-a-about you move i-in with m-me", finished Kakashi with a nervous expression.

To say Shizune was shocked was an understatement, she would have had a million guesses and she would have never guessed that. "I have no ulterior motives, I just thought that the both of us could benefit from this. It would seem like that we are still living with family. I would be there to welcome you home say tell you goodbye, and you could do the same for me", followed up Kakashi. "So how about it?"

Shizune was contemplating the implications of living together with Kakashi. Sure there might be rumors that will start, but it would be better than living alone in that big apartment. And Kakashi was right, it would be like living with family again, as their currently relationship was that similar to that of a brother and sister. "I might need to think this over...but I like I would really like it if we live together.", It was then that the two teens noticed that they were still hugging each other. Faster than lightning they seperated with Kakashi with a little blush and Shizune with a face that resembles a tomato. Teuchi had on a grin while he looked at the two shinobi, indicating that he might have heard what they said.

The young ANBU stood up and cleared his throat. "I have a mission, I-I'll see you later o-okay?", asked Kakashi.

"Hai", whispered a red Shizune as Kakashi used shunshin to leave the area...a soft smile decorating her face.

* * *

Tsunade and Jiraiya had arrived at the Hokage Office about ten minutes ago. In that time the Hokage had showed them both the letter that Mito had sent them. Jiraiya was very glad that Tsunade was right about the fact that Mito would be happy to have them. He was also surprised about the deaths of the few Uzumaki survivors, it is quite a shame for such a powerful clan to dwindle down to such feeble numbers. All that was left of the pure blood Uzumaki were Uzumaki Mito, and Uzumaki Kushina. Tsunade and their child were only part Uzumaki.

Tsunade was saddened by the fact that some of her remaining relatives had died. But she was also quite glad that Kushina was born before her mother's death. That means the Uzumaki Clan still had a chance of surviving, Kushina might also be a great friend for her child.

"Sensei, how much time would it take for you to gather to resources Mito-sama needs." asked Jiraiya.

"It would take one day for me to gather the food and raw materials, so you two can leave the day after tommorow."

"Hai, we will leave the day after tommorow then."

"Dismissed" Tsunade and Jiraiya nodded and started towards the door.

"Enjoy your paperwork sensei", remarked Jiraiya as he left, making Sarutobi scowl at him and Tsunade giggle.

* * *

It has been a day since Tsunade and Jiraiya recieved Mito's letter and they had gathered all the material Mito requested. Jiraiya had sealed all the material into various scrolls, making it much easier to travel. Both Tsunade and Jiraiya were very excited about the trip. Tsunade would get to see her beloved grandmother after many years, as well as visit Uzushiogakure. Jiraiya was also very happy because it was during this trip that their baby will be born. They would officially be a family. Being an orphan himself Jiraiya always wanted a family to call his own, and he would finally achieve his dream.

Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune and Kakashi were having their last moment together for the next few years. The two Sannin were very suprised when Kakashi told them that Shizune would be moving in with him, even though Kakashi explained his reason to them, it did not stop Jiraiya from teasing the hell out of him. Saying things like, "Don't do anything I wouldn't", or, "Be sure to use protection". Tsunade also made sure that he didn't do any _inapporpriate_ to her surogate daughter by threathening to castrate him with a spoon if she had become a surogate grandmother when she came back.

Of course during the whole conversation, Shizune just remained quiet and constanly blushed at their phrases.

It finally came the time for the two Sannin to leave. Each giving Kakashi, and Shizune a hug, they set out their journey to Uzu no Kuni.

_'Come back safely and soon Tou-san, Kaa-san', _Kakashi prayed.

_'I wish you have a happy and health baby Tsunade-sama', _prayed Shizune.

* * *

The End!

That was the fourth chapter of Senju Legend, and I hope you all liked it. :)

**PLEASE REVIEW (I NEED SOME FEEDBACK ABOUT THE DIRECTION OF THE STORY)**


	5. Senju Naruto

I Don't Own Naruto!

Senju Legennd Chapter 5

* * *

It has been 36 hours since Jiraiya and Tsunade left Konoha. They had travelled at full speed, meaning that to most people, including most Shinobi, would see nothing other than a blur or a whiz of sound when they pass them by. The reason for the high speed travel was because that they cannot afford to be seen or somehow allow themselves to be tracked by anybody. The fact that Uzushiogakure still stand was a secret of great importance, because if the fact was leaked out, many Shinobi villages of various lands would try to either destroy it entirely or try to steal any remaining Ninjutsu or Fuinjutsu scrolls.

"How much longer will it be until we arrive Tsunade-chan?" asked Jiraiya.

"According to the map, we should arrive at the borders of Uzu no Kuni very shortly", replied Tsunade as she examined the map.

The map the two are using is only a basic geological map that is commonly found and used by many; thus, it is hard to pinpoint where exactly the recovered part of the village is. Mito couldn't include a map within her letter because she doesn't want to take the risk of someone intercepting the letter, despite the protection seal she put on it.

Mito had encrypted a plan within the letter. She explained that she has a unique ability to sense the emotions of others. It was chakra sensory of the highest calibre. When Jiraiya and Tsunade arrive within 10 miles of Uzushiogakure, Mito would be able to sense their presence, and will come out to greet them back to the village.

Jiraiya and Tsunade were looking out onto the horizon, showing many islands in the giant body of water of Uzu no Kuni. Suddenly a shadow began to cover a line of the horizon. The closer the shadow got to the mainland, the more the shadow shifted to a human shape.

"Is that...?" Jiraiya said with squinted eyes.

The shadow began to lighten as it showed long white hair following behind the person, and soon, the face of the person was revealed and it was Uzumaki Mito with a warm smile on her face. Tsunade could never forget the face of the woman that had taken care of her for most of her adolesent and had taught her all that she knew about Fuinjutsu. The Sannin felt a little guilty about letting her grandma live alone in Uzu for so many years, she really must have missed her.

"BAA-CHAN", cried Tsunade as she ran towards Mito and gave her a giant hug.

The Uzumaki leader smiled and opened her arms to her little girl. "It is great to see you too Tsu-chan." said a happy Mito as she gave Tsunade a motherly hug. "Oh I missed you honey." whispered the elderly woman as she patted Tsunade on the head like she did when her grand-daughter was a little girl.

Jiraiya walked towards the pair with a smile on his face, "It is great to see you again Mito-sama." said the man with a bow.

Mito broke the hug with her granddaughter as she looked at Jiraiya,"Oh Jiraiya-chan, just call me Baa-chan like Tsu-chan, we are family now." All three of them shared a smile before Mito leads the way to the village.

* * *

The trio of ninja traveled by water through the many islands of Uzu no Kuni. They are nearing the epicentre of the country. They group soon reached a large island right in the middle of the many surrounding islands. It is has a natural barrier of tall stone walls surrounding its perimeter. This is Uzushiogakure; there is a giant gate at the lower middle of the wall.

Jiraiya, Tsunade and Mito headed towards the gate, and the two Sannin noticed that there was a very complex protection seal preventing the gate to be opened by foreigners. "This is an incredible protection seal, I've never seen so many layers of protection.", said a awed Jiraiya as he studied the seal, despite being a seal master himself in Konoha standards, this level of Fuinjutsu is well above his league.

Mito smiled as she answered, "By overlapping so many seals to complement each other, it is no longer a protection seal, and it is a lock." Mito unsealed a scroll from her robes and revealed it to be another complex seal, "This is the key to the village, and on this scroll is the method to unlock each layer of the seal that has been ordered specifically to match the seal on the village gate." Mito placed the scroll on the ground as she adds some chakra into the scroll. The seal on the scroll started to move off the paper and slowly moved and attached itself onto the seal on the gate. The two seals began to overlap into a perfect fit, exactly like a lock and a key. The entire gate began to glow blue, and slowly the gate opened itself.

Tsunade and Jiraiya waited anxiously for the gate to open as they tried to peer into the village with their gaze. The two Sannin were surprised when they saw the state of the village. All the ruins that should be littered around the area were all cleared away, fully bloomed sakura trees and various plant life decorated the majority of the area. Farmlands and Cattles Drives were spread amoungst the outer-rim of the area and right in the middle of the village was a building that looks almost identical to the Senju Clan Compound.

The Main living building is a two story high Japanese style complex that was painted with a light brown shade. There are several smaller houses in a similar fashion located at each corner of the compound. An intricately designed pond was spread put onto the yard of the compound, the water was very clear and it was filled with many koi fish, making many colors dance around in the water. Sakura trees and flowerbeds surrounded the pond and a stone bridge connected the two sides of the big pond, and there is a big gazebo on the other side of the pond.

"Wow, Baa-chan, how did you guys manage to do this by yourselves." asked an awed Tsunade.

"The few of us easily moved the ruins of the city various seals, we simple applied a large scale storage seal to seal the rubble then disposed of it. But before we did all that, we did salvage what we could in the remains of Uzushiogakure, in the end we managed to locate most of our jutsu. This compound was built using the resources from the ruins, and as you might have noticed, I designed it almost exactly like our home in Konoha." Jiraiya and Tsunade listened intently as Mito continued. "We didn't know much about construction, so we casted a high level genjutsu on some carpenters and construction workers to make them think that they are building this compound in Nami no Kuni, and hired them to build this compound." Finished Mito as the three entered the compound.

* * *

Tsunade and Jiraiya were shown around the compound, and despite the size all the available space were all used efficiently. There was a sizable library containing the Uzumaki Scrolls, various training dojos spread among the interior. The overall theme of the place was of traditional Japanese architecture. The entire compound was made out of wood, Mito didn't have the majority of the compound painted as it created a memento of her last-husband Hashirama.

The trio reached the main living building and looked through the rooms; the two Sannin chose a room at the end of the hall. The room had a sufficient size; it had its own balcony, large windows, large closet and its own bathroom. A king sized bed sat in the middle of the room attached to the back wall, and much to their delight, there was a beautiful yellow crib with a soft small mattress on it, it also had small animals sewn into it. "Baa-chan that is a beautiful crib, I know our child would love it, thank you", said Tsunade with a smile.

"You're welcome dear, I made the crib myself." Mito said, glad that they like the crib, "This is the second one I've made this year."

"Oh, yes I almost forgot, there is the Uzumaki heiress." said Jiraiya with remembrance.

"Yes, would you two like to see her?' The couple nodded with a smile, wanting to the see the baby girl. Mito led them to her own room, which was almost exactly like their room. Also on the side of Mito's bed was a similar crib, only this one was red, with an overall feminine feel. Inside the crib was an adorable baby, she had beautiful shining violet eyes, signs of Uzumaki red hair decorated her head. She was wearing a little pink whole-body outfit that looked very cozy and warm. "Oh, Kushi-chan, you woke up already, you usually sleep much longer, you want to meet our guests too huh?" cooed Mito as Kushina giggled cutely.

Tsunade slowly approached the crib, and looked down at the baby girl, _'She is beautiful...', _thought the Sannin as she smiled down at the little baby. "Baa-chan, can I hold her?"

Mito nodded at her granddaughter. "Of course you can Tsu-chan."

With Mito's nod, Tsunade proceeded to scoop the girl into her arms. Kushina had a look of confusion on her face that made her look even more adorable. "Hello Kushi-chan...Oh you are so cute", cooed Tsunade as she rubbed her face with Kushina's. Jiraiya looked on with a smile; he knew that Tsunade would be a great mother. He walked over to his fiancé and looked at the baby, she was indeed a very cute child. When Kushina looked up at Jiraiya, she began to giggle and reached for his white hair. Tsunade smiled as she handed the baby to Jiraiya, who gladly accepted the small bundle. Kushina grabbed onto his hair as Jiraiya hugged her, already feeling a connection to the precious girl.

Mito looked at her granddaughter and grandson-in law with a smile, and decides to voice her troubles. "Jiraiya, Tsunade", she said with a serious voice, making the other two look back at her with curiosity. "As you know, Kushina's parents had passed away already, and at my old age I won't be able to take care of her for very long... can the two of you adopt her as your daughter?"

Tsunade and Jiraiya were very surprised, they knew that the girl's parents were dead, but they never actually thought about adopting her. Tsunade look down at the babe in her fiancé's arms. She looked so precious and cute, she already felt a connection with the baby girl when she held her, and they were technique related. She looks at Jiraiya silently asking for his opinion.

Jiraiya saw the look Tsunade gave him and started to contemplate him. Kushina wes still hugging his frame and grasping onto his hair, already beginning to drift into sleep. Smiling, he would love it if she became his daughter, so he looked back at Tsunade and nodded with a smile. The two looked back at Mito with smile adorned on their faces and nodded. "I would love to have her as our daughter", replied a glad Jiraiya.

Mito smiled, feeling extremely relieved that Kushina would have a complete family as she grew up. Tsunade looked down at her new daughter, "Kushi-chan, can you say Kaa-chan?" Kushina only giggled and began to reach for her new mother.

* * *

**Time-skip 8 Months**

It was a beautiful morning at Uzushiogakure, birds were singing, winds set sail to the sakura leaves on the trees, and distant sounds of the waves graced the morning air. Tsunade was sitting on the balcony of her room holding Kushina to her chest as she breastfed her. Ever since she was pregnant, she began to produce breast milk, so ever since she adopted Kushina she started to feed her. And of course Jiraiya commented that she has enough to feed Kushina, their child, and sometimes him.

"You sure are hungry today Kushi-chan..." said the woman happily down to her daughter.

Kushina didn't reply, but instead she just stared at her mother with her big sparkling violet eyes. If Tsunade wasn't in a comfortable position, and if she wasn't nine months pregnant, she would hugged the living daylights out of the adorable girl. The girl was just the cutest baby, endless energy by day, and sweet little angel by night. Being a mother for Kushina really reminded her of the time when her little brother was alive. Nawaki was not so much younger than her, but he was one of the most childish people she knew, he was basically a big baby.

The last eight months has been the best days of Tsunade's life. She originally thought that being on this isolated land would be boring, but it was quite the contrary. She and Mito would often spend time together cooking and training, it was very nice to get reacquainted with her grandmother. It had been quite some time since Tsunade had been so close to nature...she had gotten used the busy streets of Konoha and violent battle grounds of war.

The pregancy had effected Tsunade's physical health, she fel weaker and more exhausted than normal, but Jiraiya had been very supportive and helpful during these months. He had also officially proposed to her by getting her a beautiful ring crafted at Mount Myobuku. And also had been extremely handsome at their wedding ceremony, which had been the happiest time of her life. Short of their sensei, her entire family were there, they were the only people that mattered.

Tsunade was due in a few days, and she had already taught Mito and Jiraiya what to do during her contraction and they have set up a guest room to be a medical room. Tsunade felt someone wrap their arms on her shoulders and rested their chin on her head. "Tsu-chan, are you sure the morning wind wouldn't be harmful to the baby."

Tsunade looked over her shoulders to see her husband of six months and let out an amused sigh, "Jiraiya-kun once again, I am the best medic in the world, I made sure to make my pregnancy to be as safe and healthy as possible", finished Tsunade as she gave him a kiss.

Jiraiya broke the kiss to look down at his beloved daughter, "Hey Kushi-chan, how is my princess doing today", cooed Jiraiya as he scooped up his daughter from Tsunade. Kushina saw her father and began to chant "da,da,da..." Jiraiya would often play with Kushina, change her diapers and give her baths. Throughout the pass few months Jiraiya had fallen in love with the little ball of energy. "Oh she can almost say daddy", said an excited Jiraiya, while a slightly peeved Tsunade looked on.

"She can't even pronounce "ma", whined Tsunade as Jiraiya hid a smirk from his wife.

"Oh, don't worry, Naruto will probably say mommy first." Tsunade decide to check the gender of the baby a few months ago, and the results turned out to be a boy. Once again Tsunade had lost a bet. Their child was officially Senju Naruto.

Their nice conversation was interrupted when Tsunade felt a sudden unfamiliar sensation; she looked down and saw that her water just broke. "Jiraiya...my water just BROKE!" cried Tsunade loudly as her eyes widened and quickly grabbed onto her husband.

Jiraiya's eyes widened comically as he digested what is going on. "OH MY KAMI, let's get to the medical room!" Jiraiya picked up Tsunade gently as he speed walked to the medic room and created a kage bunshin to find Mito.

They soon reached the medical room and Jiraiya laid Tsunade down as Tsunade began to time her contractions and breathing. Jiraiya did as he was taught by his wife, he attacked an I.V to Tsunade and began to guide her with her breathing tempo.

Jiraiya's kage bunshin found Mito in the garden and told her the urgent news. "WHAT!" cried the elderly woman. "Okay then let's get going." yelled Mito as she used shunshin to get there faster.

Mito and Jiraiya were on each of Tsunade's side as she was ready to expel her womb. "DAMN YOU JIRAIYA...YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Jiraiya is yelling in agony as his hand is crushed by his wife with superhuman strength. He reinforced his hand with chakra as he stroked Tsunade's face as he coached her breathing.

Mito was in front of Tsunade's vagina as she started to push the baby out. "Come on Tsunade-chan, push!" Tsunade pushed every time she exhaled a breath, and the baby was slowly coming out. "Come-on Tsunade-chan, the head is already out, just a few more seconds." Tsunade gritted her teeth in pain as she gave the rest of her strength into one push, and in just a flash, Senju Naruto was born, and landed directly into his great grandma's arms. Mito was ecstatic as she looked down at the new-born; it truly was a miracle of life.

"Whhhaaaaaaa", came a wail, and then a boy with bright beautiful blue eyes came into view of Jiraiya. To say Jiraiya was happy would be an understatement, it was the first time he saw his own son, and he immediately fell in love with the crying bundle. The baby was a healthy little boy, Mito noticed that the baby weighed about eight pounds, and based on his loud cries, he had a very powerful set of lungs.

"L-Let me s-see him..." said an out of breath Tsunade.

Smiling, Mito wrapped Naruto in a little blue blanket and brought him to his mother. Right when Mito handed over the crying babe over to Tsunade, the baby stopped crying, and looked up at his mother with his big blue eyes. Tsunade had tears of joy streaming down her face as she held her son close to her face, planting a few kisses on his face.

Jiraiya kneeled down near his wife and son and wrapped his arm around his family. He kissed Tsunade on the lips lovingly and whispered in her ear, "Thank you Tsunade-hime..."

Tsunade kissed her husband back and caressed his battered hand with a regrettable expression, Jiraiya waved it off by hugging Tsunade and Naruto together lovingly, very happy that he finally have a family of his own.

Mito also had tears streaming down her face, she was very happy that Tsunade finally have a happy family of her own. Taking a camera out of some seal, she quickly took dozens of pictures of the new family. At the end, they took over a hundred pictures which included every member of their small happy family. And as the cover of their family album was a picture of a sleeping Naruto hugging a sleeping Kushina in a crib.

* * *

The End!

This was a short chapter because I wanted to end it right after Naruto was born. The next chapter will be out shortly...

PS, The winner of my newest poll was Naruto X Mito, so be on the lookout of a new Uzumaki Love Story! XD

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Training

I Don't Own Naruto!

Senju Legend Chapter 6

* * *

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Mito and the two babies were all sitting around the dinner table. it was Kushina's one year birthday, and the little girl was extra energetic and happy, especially when she had to blow out the candle. It had been six months since Naruto was born, and since then the two babes had always been together. Kushina would even start crying whenever Naruto wasn't beside her when they sleep, so the parents just decided to put them in the same crib, in Mito's room.

Kushina and Naruto were both sitting beside each other in their own high chairs, they just finished having Kushina's birthay cake and they both have some leftover frosting on their cheeks. While the three adults were eating and conversing, the two babies had nothing to do. Kushina reached over to poke Naruto on his little face, making Naruto look at her and express a giggle.

"Hehehehe...bah, bah, bah." said little Naruto as he clapped his little hands together. Kushina poked his face again making her now shoulder length red hair frame her face.

Kushina's hair apparently attracted the attention of Naruto as he began to reach for it. Tsunade managed to catch it and attempted to stop Naruto because she was afraid that he would pull Kushina's hair, but to her surprise Naruto grabbed her hair and began to play with it. Naruto intwined Kushina's red locks around his small fingers, he had always found the shade of red to be really pretty.

Tsunade smiled as she spoke up, "Awe...look at that, Naru-chan likes Kushi-chan's hair." chirped the mother as she found the scene to be adorable.

Jiraiya looked at the scene and couldn't help but feel touched at the sight, he had never seen two babies so close to each other, they usually don't have enough mental thought to makes friends at that age.

To the side Mito observed the scene with a hopeful expression. The two babies were the heir and heiress of the Senju and Uzumaki Clans, and if they were to fall in love with each other, it would be like history was repeating itself. Even though they have the same parents, they were not related by blood, so it would be okay if they were to marry. Of course Mito herself was a bit bias as she and her husband was also an Uzumaki and Senju couple.

The thought has also crossed the mind of Tsunade more than once. Being an expert of the human body and behavior, she also has a proficient amount of knowledge pertaining human development, and she knows that two babies should not act like that. Normally two babies that close in age should act territorial with each other regarding the attention of the parents, but the two babies were seemingly closer to each other than with their parents.

The movement of her hair was tickling Kushina's face making her laugh, "Hahahahaha"

She grabbed Naruto's hands with her own little chubby fingers and stopped him from tickling her face. The two started to giggle at each other, and Kushina refused to let go of Naruto's hands as she doesn't want Naruto to tickle her anymore. Naruto didn't mind that Kushina was holding onto his hand; it felt really warm, so much so that he began to feel sleepy and let out a yawn.

Mito saw it as a window of opportunity, she stood up to pick up Naruto to put him to bed, but Kushina was still holding on to his hand, so before anyone could separate them, she made a kage bunshin to hold Kushina so she can carry both babies to bed while they are still holding each other's hands. Jiraiya was oblivious to what Mito is trying to do, Tsunade on the other hand had a slight clue on what her Baa-chan was trying to do. It was not that she was against Naruto and Kushina possibily getting together in the future, quite on the contrary actually, she also thought that it would be great if the two would end up together, the main benefit being that the Senju and Uzumaki Clan would be combined.

"I'm going to put these two to bed first, it has been a long-day for them; said Mito as she held the two babes.

"Ok, thank you Baa-chan, I think we will turn-in too", said a horny Jiraiya, trying to speed up time so he can have a _good-time_ with his wife. Tsunade also nodded at her husband's words, she was glad that her Baa-chan might employ her own match-making plan, and she was also quite eager for a long night with her husband. The married couple left the room as Mito started to trek up to her room.

When she arrived at her room, Mito laid Naruto and Kushina inside their crib and found that the two were already asleep. Both of them were still grasping the other's hand. Finding this to be extremely cute and a good sign, Mito began to take another legion of pictures of her favourite subject.

* * *

The morning birds were chirping gleefully outside of the compound, and it woke Mito up from her beauty sleep. As she woke up she was surprised to find out that she managed to sleep through the entire night. Usually either Naruto or Kushina would wake her up from their crying, she was wondering about the state of the babies so she stood and walked over to their crib to check on them.

Mito was pleasantly surprised to see that the Naruto and Kushina were both still sleeping peacefully with small smiles on their faces. Of course, their hands were still connected, and it seems that in the middle of the night, the kids two shifted closer to each other so their foreheads were lightly touching each other. Knowing the scene will make a great picture, she began to take dozens of pictures so she can pick the best one.

Mito was broken out of her photo taking frenzy when the voice of Tsunade broke her out of her stupor. "Hey Baa-chan, taking pictures again", said an amused Tsunade.

"Oh come over here Tsu-chan, they look so cute right now", whispered Mito lightly, trying to not wake the adorable pair up. Tsunade peered closer to her son and adopted daughter and couldn't help but smile at the lovely sight.

"Baa-chan if they are not babies, I might think that you are trying to get them to be together." asked Tsunade testing the waters.

"Tsu-chan, as a medic of your calibre, you certainly see something different about those two, normal babies wouldn't be this close to each other." said Mito as she smiled down at her two sweethearts. "They might share the same parents but they are not real siblings, so there is nothing wrong if they are to love each other romantically."

Tsunade couldn't help but to nod at her Baa-chan's words as she replied, "There is something different about these two and I certainly would not mind if they were to date each other when they are older...but they are still babies, we are thinking at least fifteen years ahead even if they are to developed romantic feelings with each other."

Mito merely nodded her head; slightly disappointed that she might not live long enough to see the two of her little darlings get together. But she knows that even if they were together it would take a long time, and any pushing form her or the parents might cause negative results.

* * *

Five Years Later...

Two people were running around a training field with ample space all around them. It was a beautiful morning and the sun casted a warm glow upon the two children playing tag with each other. The birds were singing happily in the trees, and together with the wind blowing against the tree leaves, it played a soft melody that made the peaceful morning even more serene. In the isolated solitude of the new Uzushogakure, Jiraiya and Tsunade passed five years of peace, and it had been the happiest time of their lives.

Parenthood was treating the two Sannin quite well, both of them were thrilled to see their son and daughter develop and grow right in front of their eyes. There was nothing like it, to actually see a part of them shape and form into an individual person, it was truely a miracle of life. It was disconcerting for the two Sannin to not go on any missions for the last five years, that had never happened since they had become Ninja. Jiraiya couldn't help but wonder about the situation of Konoha, since they were living in secret, the communication between Konoha and Uzu had been limited to one letter every three months.

Despite the slight worry of Konoha, the two Sannin were greatly enjoying their new life of peace and solitude, they were more than happy that they no longer have to fight in any war...

Uzumaki Mito was also having the time of her extremely long life with her family. She was very happy that her final years, she will be spending her time with her little Naruto and Kushina. The little Senju and Uzumaki greatly reminded Mito of her own childhood with Hashirama. The elderly Uzumaki had met her late-husband ever since she was a girl at the age of eight, their two clans were having a celebration together after a greeat battle, and it was the first time Mito danced with a boy.

The Kami no Shinobi at the time was just a little boy, and his cheerful personality really made Mito happy. It was times of war and slaughter, so everybody was mostly sombre and stressful all the time, but Hashirama had brought her inner happiness to the surface. Naruto's own happy personality reminded Mito of the Shodai Hokage, and she hoped that her little great grandson will trun out to be a great person and Ninja likehis great grandfather...

Tsunade was resting into her husband's frame as they sat of a couple of lawn chairs as they watched their children play with each other. The blonde woman had a smile on her face as she snuggled deeper into her lover's chest.

"They sure are having a lot of fun..." said the female Sannin with amusement.

Jiraiya chuckled and held his wife tighter. "Yeah, but they play tag everyday, how are they not bored of it yet?"

Tsunade giggled. "Who cares about that, they are running so much everyday it is basically training them for their future Shinobi arts."

Kushina had grown quite a bit in the last five years, the girl now had long red hair that reached down to her lower back, and was about three feet tall, which was normal for a little girl her age. The girl was a happy and energetic ball of sunshine that really bought a lot of happiness into her family. Kushina had the most contagious smile, everytime she laughs or have giggles, it would make all the people around her smile as well, especially Naruto.

The Senju heir had also grown a lot in his first five years. Like his father, his hair was wild and spiky, but it was blonde like his mother. The boy's hair hand grown to a shoulder length with two twin bangs framing the sies of his face, and he had a small ponytail that was not unlike his father's. Both Jiraiya and Tsunade had brown eyes, but Naruto had a pair of bright blue eyes that will light up the area...he had gotten it from his paternal grandmother, and Jiraiya loves them.

Typical of a boy his age, Naruto was a fun-loving and energetic child much like Kushina, and they two had become the best of friends. Tsunade and Jiraiya had noticed that Naruto and Kushina were not acting like normal siblings should act with each other, they were more like best friends. Neither of them had ever been territorial to each other, and had never once competed for the attention of their parents or great grandmother. The two kids will almost spend every hour of the day together, they were like two pieces of a puzzle, completely inseparable.

"Come on Naru-kun, you are suppose to catch me remember?!" cried Kushina as she looked back at the boy.

Naruto smiled. "Okay then, here I come Kushi-chan!" said the young boy as he ran as fast as he could and quickly caught up to Kushina. The boy was unusually fast for his age, and his parents had clearly noticed it. As the son of two Sannin and a member of the famed Senju Clan, Naruto's natural talent was to be expected, but sometimes his parents thought that it was a bit over the top. Tsunade and Jiraiya wanted their children to have a fun and peaceful childhood, so the refrained from teaching Naruto and Kushina too much...but they were still surprised at what Naruto could already do.

Jiraiya had taught his two kids how to activate their chakra and some simple Shurikenjutsu, Kushina had encountered some common difficulties that most people experience, but she had gotten over them quite quickly. Naruto on the other hand was entirely different, he basically took on the lessons like a fish in water, Naruto needed no practice or even a second try, and he struck all the intended targets with his shuriken. There was also his chakra, Naruto will always remember and be amused at the faces his parents made when he first activated his chakra. Naruto had an insane amount of chakra for a boy at the age of four, it was already on par with a senior Genin.

Naruto smiled as he wrapped his arms around Kushina. "Caught you!" exclaimed the little boy as he hugged his adopted-sister.

Kushina pouted as her back was pulled against Naruto's chest. "Awww, you caught me again dattebane..." whined the girl as she crossed her arms. "I never beat you at anything..."

The Senju boy frowned at hearing Kushina's sad voice. "Hey...don't be sad Kushi-chan." said Naruto as he turned Kushina in his arms to face him, but she still had a frown in her face. Naruto suddenly had a grin on his face. "Come on Kushi-chan, smile!" exclaimed the boy as he suddenly tickled Kushina's sides.

Kushina bursted into a series of giggles as she tried to wiggle out of Naruto's hold. "N-Naru..." muttered Kushina as she continued to giggle and laugh. "S-Stop!" exclaimed the girl as she brushed Naruto's hands away and wrapped her arms around him to hold him in place. "Thats cheating Naru-kun!"

Naruto was also laughing heartily as he looked down into Kushina's violet eyes. "Who cares, I got you laughing didn't I?"

Kushina was also a young child that was talented, but she was in a different field that Naruto. Like most other Uzumaki's her age, she had great talent in Fuinjutsu, even Mito had recognized it. At the tendeer age of five Kushina already had the caligraphy skills of a fully grown person. Kushina also had very delicate and controlled chakra control, something that she was much better at than Naruto. Mito had found out that Kushina had very special chakra, it was very strong. The nature of Kushina's chakra was not like anything Mito had ever seen, it was not very powerul or potent, but it's tensile strength was amazing...if normal chakra acted like strings when stretched, Kushina's acted like chains.

Due to her special chakra, Kushina was extremely talanted in using Fuinjutsu, with her chakra the seals she creates will be even more powerful than normal. Tsunade had also taken notice that Kushina's chakra also had the potential to make her and very good medic, mainly because of her almost perfect chakra control.

"Okay...settle down kids." said Jiraiya as he walked up his two children with a smile on his face.

Kushina unwrapped her arms around Naruto and ran to her father. "Hey Tou-chan!" cried the girl happily as she jumped into her father's arms.

Jiraiya chuckled and lifted his daughter into his arms. "Hey Kushina-chan..." said the Sannin as he kissed his daughter's cheek. "Are you two ready for your training?"

Naruto smiled and walked up to his father with a nod. "Of course we are Tou-chan, what are we learning today?"

Tsunade walked up to her husband and children with a smile on her face. It was the day when Jiraiya and Tsunade decided to officially start training Naruto and Kushina in specific fields instead of basic techniques. Since the children were four, they had learn from their parents, about the basic jutsus, such as the Kawarimi no Jutsu, Bunshin no Jutsu, and the Henge no Jutsu, and they have pretty much mastered them. It was a wonder o the two Sannin's mind as to why the academy back in Konoha needed to wait so many years before teaching the students such simple Jutsus.

"Today is different..." started Tsunade as she placed her hands on her hips. "Today is the start of a new two years training program."

Naruto was confused. "Two years?" inquired the boy as Kushina in her fathers arms listened in.

Jiraiya nodded. "Yes, starting today we are going to train the two of you in serious Shinobi arts...and the two of you will choose what you want to learn."

Kushina wrapped her arm around her Dad's neck. "So we choose what we can learn?"

Tsunade smiled at her little girl and kissed her on the cheek. "Yes sweetie, do you have anything you want to learn in particular?" asked the kind mother, innwardly testing her children. The two Sannin had been teaching their children the theory behind each Shinobi arts as well, and they wanted to see if the kids would be able to decide which field will be most beneficial for them.

Kushina tilte her head to the side. "Ummm...I remember Baa-chan saying that my chakra will be very useful for drawing seals, so I want to learn Fuinjutsu!" chirped the cute girl. "But I also want to learn medical Ninjutsu from Kaa-chan!"

Tsunade smiled at her little girl. "Sure thing sweetie."

Jiraiya was glad that Kushina made the right choices and looked down at his son. "What about you Naruto, what do you want to learn?"

The Senju heir crossed his arms in thought. "I think I should learn offensive Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, I know I have large chakra reserves, so I want to take full advantage of that and become a combat Ninja." explained Naruto looking at his family. "And I really want to learn Kaa-chan's super human strength, it is really cool!"

Jiraiya ruffled his son's hair and nodded. "Good, you both made some good choices." said the man as he placed Kushina down on the ground next to Naruto. "Okay then, starting tomorrow Naruto will be learning Ninjutsu from me in the morning, and Taijutsu with Kaa-chan in the afternoon." said the white haired Sannin to his son before he looked over at his daughter. "Kushina-chan will be learning Medical Ninjutsu in the morning with Kaa-chan, and Fuinjutsu with Baa-chan in the afternoon."

Kushina and Naruto both grinned at each other and nodded. "Hai!"

* * *

Two Years Later...

Two shadows danced around in the main training field of the second Senju Compound, and many clashes were heard within the dust cloud that had been created from all the high speed movements. One of the two people fighting within the area was Jiraiya of the Sannin. The man really hadn't aged too much in the last few years, he had a rather youthful appearence despite being in his forties already. Jiraiya and the other shadow was engaged in a round of Taijutsu, and the Sannin was moving at a pace that would be hard for most Chunin to follow.

"Not bad Naruto, but you must be more agile with your tight turns, use your chakra to further enhance your grip to the ground." lectured Jiraiya as he parried another series of punches from his son.

Naruto grunted as his father blocked his punch directly and he felt a little pain in his muscles. "Hai Tou-chan!"

The Senju heir continued to assult his father with a series of rapid punches and kicks, he was still a lot shorter than his Dad, so he sometimes had to jumped up in order to aim for his face. Naruto was using the Taijutsu form that his mother had taught him, which was a tradittional Senju Taijutsu that was learned by all Senju Clan members back in the day. Naruto had mastered the style in the last year, and his mother was really proud of him because of it.

Naruto saw that his father was using his ususal Kawazu Kumite, which was a style that really focuses on creating blind spot for the opponent and strike hard when unexpected. Naruto had tried to figure out any sort of holes or flaws in his father's style, but as a Sannin, his father was too experienced to make any mistakes like that. After sparring with his Dad for the last few months, Naruto had begin to notice what his father will do whenever he was about to create a blind spot, he would always brush the back of his hand close to his opponent's face...

The same thing was happening, Jiraiya moved the back of his hand near Naruto's face, and the younger fighter forced his own eyes to not follow the hand. As soon as the hand passed his face, Naruto threw a hard punch at his father's midsection, and it connected. Naruto's fist was filled with chakra when he was about to strike, and the instant his punch made contact, Naruto released all that chakra at once, creating one of the super human punches that his mother had taught him to use.

Jiraiya's face contorted into a painful expression as he was sent backwards into a tree...the force was so great that his body broke through the tree and landed against a large boulder several meters after. Naruto had a smile on his face as he watched his father's body suddenly disappear in a puff of white smoke.

Naruto turned around and pumped his fists into the air. "Yatta!" cried the boy. "I finally defeated one of Tou-chan's Kage Bunshin!"

Jiraiya jumped down from the tree he was standing on and smiled at his son. "Good job Gaki, your Taijutsu has improved a lot!" complimented the father as he ruffled his son's hair.

The Senju heir had a grin on his face and gave his Dad a thumbs up. "Thank you Tou-chan, Kaa-chan really worked me to the ground with her training."

Naruto had really grown in the last two years, he was already up to Jiraiya's chest in height. His blonde hair was actually cut shorter so it only reached the top of his neck, but he still had his jaw-length bangs framing the sides of his face. Because of his vigorous training regimen, Naruto had quite a muscular build for his age. He was wearing a mesh armor shirt and black combat pants, he also had a headband on his forehead with the Senju Clan symbol on it...it belonged to the Shodai Hokage before he founded Konoha, Mito had always treasured it, and she decided to give it to Naruto as if passing on Hashirama's will to him.

It was been two years since Naruto had started to learn the true skills of a Shinobi from his parents, and he had been doing very well. At the mere age of seven, Jiraiya could say that Naruto as strong, of not stronger than most of the Chunin in Konoha. Jiraiya had a great time training his son, Naruto enjoyed learning Ninjutsu so much that it didn't even seem like training. The Senju heir was a genius when it comes to Shinobi arts, and the two Sannin as well as Mito had recognized that, but he also had the determination and guts that made his father proud.

The Gama Sennin was really proud of his son, and couldn't help but think that Naruto is in fact the Child of Prophecy that he had been searching for his whole life. When compared to the previous students of the Sannin, Naruto was superior to all of them. Kakashi was known as the ingenius son of the Shiroi Kiba that graduated the academy at the age of five, but in terms of sheer talent and potential, even the great Sharingan no Kakashi did not measure up to Naruto.

Then there were Nagato, Yahiko and Konan, the three orphans that Jiraiya had found in Amegakure. Yahiko and Konon were talented, but it was nothing extraordinary, it was Nagato that held extreme potential. Jiraiya had great faith in the red haired boy mainly because he possessed the fable Rinnegan, but the boy's timid nature held him back from achieving his full potential. If Nagato was still alive, Jiraiya was silling to bet that Naruto would eventually be even more powerful than him...

"Hey Tou-chan, I'm going to to take a shower, see you later at dinner!" exclaimed the boy happily as he used the Shunshin no Jutsu to travel back into the clan home.

Jiraiya chuckled at his little boy, he couldn't help but feel excited about Naruto's bright future as a Konoha Shinobi...

* * *

Naruto striped out of his sweaty and battered clothes and jumped into his personal shower. The boy was sore all over because of his training with his father, but his happiness overpowered the pain he felt throught his body. He had been trying to defeat a Kage Bunshin of his father for the past week, and he had finally done it. Naruto was really feeling that all his hard work was paying off, he was getting stronger and stronger. For the last two years Naruto had been training every day with his parents to he could gain power...he promised himself two years ago that he will get stronger, so that he could protect his precious people...

_Flashback On..._

_Naruto was having some tea with his Baa-chan, just enjoying the casual afternoon inside of the house. The young Senju had always had an interest about learning to brew tea like his Baa-chan, he didn't know how she did it, but her tea was always heavenly._

_"I love your tea Baa-chan, it is so good!" exclaimed the boy as he grinned cheekily at his great grandmother._

_Mito smiled and patted Naruto's head. "Thank you Naru-chan, you are such a sweet boy..." said the elderly kind woman. "So how has your training been going, are you learning a lot from your Tou-chan and Kaa-chan?" asked Mito with a smile._

_Naruto noddded. "Its been going great, the things Kaa-chan and Tou-chan are teaching me are so cool!" chirped the young Senju heir with a smile. "But some of the theory and meditation are a bit boring..."_

_The Uzumaki leader chuckled and wrapped an arm around her great grandson's shoulders. "Those things may be boring, but they will make you a smarter Shinobi...even your great grandfather had to learn those things."_

_Naruto perked up at the mention of Senju Hashirama, he had always been fascinated by his great grandfather. "Really, and it made Jiji stronger!?"_

_Mito smiled at the child's innocence. "Of course it did...you Jiji was the most powerful Shinobi of his time, and he had read every single book inside the Senju library." said the elderly lady as she thought back to her husband. "At first your Jiji was very childish and hated reading...but after he tried his first book, he couldn't stop until he finished all the books he could find, and it made him a very smart Shinobi."_

_Naruto smiled at Mito's words, he was very happy that his Jiji was such a powerful Shinobi. "Jiji is so cool, when I grow up I want to be just like him!"_

_Mito chuckled in amusement, but also felt very happy inside. "Your Jiji was a great man and Shinobi, it is a good role model to look after." said his Baa-chan. "But do you know why your Jiji was so strong?"_

_The young Senju shook his head. "No..." he muttered. "Was it because of his really cool Mokuton Jutsu?"_

_The elderly woman shook her head. "No...those Jutsu did make your Jiji very strong, but what really made him stronger than all other Ninja, was that he was training so he could protect the people precious to him...he always said, the true strength of a Shinobi will only emerge, when they are protecting someone precious to them." said Mito as she looked at her little Naruto. "Do you have someone really precious to you Naru-chan?"_

_Naruto was silent for a few seconds before a large smile appeared on his face. "Of course I do!" exclaimed the boy. "Baa-chan, Tou-chan, Kaa-chan and Kushi-chan are all very precious to me!" listed Naruto as he looked back up at Mito with a more serious face. "Exactly like Jiji, I will train to become strong so I can protect all of you...I promise!"_

_Mito could see that Naruto possessed the same will that her husband had, and she really hoped that Naruto would become an even greater man than Hashirama..._

_Flashback End..._

Naruto was finished with his shower and was just drying himself off while he thought about his promise to his great grandmother. Thinking back to that moment, Naruto remembered that the first person that he though of when Mito asked him about his precious people, was Kushina. Ever since he was a toddler Naruto had been close to Kushina, they have the closest bond within the family, and she is Naruto's most precious person.

Mito's words had changed Naruto's view of becoming stronger, instead of wanting to do cool things and to show off, Naruto trains to become stronger so he could protect Kushina from any sort of harm. It was thank to his feelings for Kushina that Naruto pushed through all the challenges of his training faster than he himself would have believed...he would never let her be hurt.

Naruto put of a pair of dark blue jeans, a casual black mesh shirt and a pair of black combat boots. All his think about Kushina made him want to see her, so Naruto started his way to the training hall that his mother was using to train Kushina. It was about sunset, so his Kaa-chan should be finished with training already, and Naruto hoped that he would catch Kushina still practicing her medical jutsu.

Kushina had also came a long way since two years ago, she had completed most of the rudimentry Fuinjutsu training that Mito had given her. The skills Kushina had with Fuinjutsu was already on par with most of the Fuinjutsu specialists in Konoha, as the Uzumaki seals were really superior to any other form. Mito was determined to teach Kushina all that she knew about Uzumaki Fuinjutsu, so that Kushina could continue to teach her children the knowledge of their lost clan...

Tsunade had also been hammering Kushina with many different books of medicine and herbs, and the young girl had memorized all the things her mother had taught her. Kushina's naturally tuned chakra control made her a Medical Ninja with tremendous potential, Tsunade might even say that Kushina will be on par with Shizune in a few years...

Naruto walked into the training hall and smiled when he saw Kushina still practicing her Shōsen Jutsu. The young Uzumaki had grown in the last few years, she was only two inches shorter than Naruto. Her beautiful red hair was kept at waist length, and she usually tie it into a single pony-tail whenever she was healing something. Kushina was the one that Naruto usually goes to whenever he needed medical treatment, she was skilled enough to treat any sort of wound that he could get from sparring with hs father and mother.

Naruto grinned as he stood around a corner from Kushina, and bit his thumb lightly. He rubbed some blood on his palm and channeled some chakra to his hand. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu..." whispered Naruto as he pressed his hand on the ground, and to his ever amusement, a small toad dropped onto Kushina's head.

Kushina snapped the pen she was holding as a tick mark appeared on her forehead. "How many time do I have to tell you to not do that!" cried Kushina as she turned around and glared at Naruto.

The Senju walked into the open and chuckled when he saw Kushina's angry face, mainly because the toad was still on her head. "I really don't know, I lost count a year ago..." Ever since Jiraiya let Naruto sign the contract for the toads, Naruto would occasionally summon a small toad on top of Kushina's head just to piss her off.

The Uzumaki girl boinked the toad lightly to send it back with a puff of smoke, and continued to glare at Naruto. "Can you please stop playing like that Naru-kun, it is getting really annoying!" cried the girl as she waved her fist at the boy.

Naruto chuckled and walked up to Kushina. "You just look so cute whenever I do that...I couldn't help it."

Kushina blushed a little and smacked Naruto lightly on the chest. "Whatever, just don't do it when I am trying to finish my Jutsu..." said the girl before she turned around again to work on reviving eight dead fishes at the same time. Naruto stood beside Kushina and watched her channel her chakra into the dead fishes, and a few seconds later, all of them started to move. Kushina smiled and clapped her hands together in happiness, she had been trying to expand the range of her Shōsen Jutsu, and she did it.

"I did it Naru-kun!" chirped the girl as she smiled over at Naruto.

Naruto loved it whenever Kushina would smiled, it would make him feel happy also. "Good job Kushi-chan..." said the boy as he grabbed Kushina's hand. "Lets go...I want to spend some time with you..." Kushina just followed her best friend and brother with a smile on her face, also wanting to spend some time with him.

* * *

The End!

That was the sixth chapter of Senju Legend, and the first chapter that I most completely re-written. Staring next chapter, everything will be mostly new, but there will be a few scenes that will be similar to the old verson of this story.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	7. Gaining Power

I Don't Own Naruto!

Senju Legend Chapter 7

* * *

Naruto was sitting on a tall branch of a large tree and rested his back against the trunk. The young Senju had just finished his daily training session with his father and was just taking a break before he had to go back inside for dinner. It had been a full two years since Naruto first started to train under his father in Ninjutsu, and his mother in Taijutsu, and it was almost time to choose another two subjects to focus on.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. "What should I choose?..." whispered the man to himself as his body slumped further down against the trunk of the tree.

After being trained for two years by his parents, Nauto was effectively as strong as most Chunin in Konoha, and he was still a young child. Tsunade was often surprised at the level of skill her son possessed, it was unnaturally advanced. Orochimaru was considered to be one of the most talented Shinobi to be born in Konoha, but Naruto's natural aptitude out shown even the ex-Sannin.

Tsunade had worked Naruto to the ground with her Taijutsu training, sometimes her son will even pass out from exhaustion, but Naruto never once complained about it. The female Sannin could see the sheer determination of her son through his eyes, Naruto really wanted to get as strong as he could get. At the start of the two year training program, Naruto's chakra control was basically non-existant, due to his extremely large chakra reserves, but after being run to the ground with Chakra control exercises, he was almost on par with Kushina.

"Maybe I should try Fuinjutsu?..." whispered Naruto once again to himself as he opened his eyes and played with a leaf in his hands.

Naruto had seen Mito train Kushina in Fuinjutsu before, and it seemed very interesting, especially when Kushina managed to seal an enormous boulder into a tiny scroll effortlessly. The only thing holding Naruto back was that he wanted to explore more into the fields of offensive Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, and he wondered if he could repeat the subjects and just learn more about both fields...

As the boy was thinking, something red caught his eyes...looking to the side, he found a ripe apple hanging onto a branch. Naruto smiled and plucked it from the tree and sniffed it happily. The Senju took a bite out of the fruit and found that it was very juicy and ripe, it was so delicious he finished the large apple in under a minute. Naruto had no idea why, but no matter what tree he chooses to relax in, for some reason there will always be some ripe fruit growing on the tree...but when he just searches for them by walking around, he could never find any.

"I really like this tree..." muttered Naruto as he plucked a green leaf from a branch and held it in front of his nose.

The young Senju had always loved nature, and would always spend hours on end on a tree. He had no idea why, but trees always had a peculiar effect of calming him, no matter how tried he was, sitting in a tree will always make him feel relaxed and serene. Naruto held the leaf in his hand as he channeled some chakra near it, and in a split-second, an invisible blade of wind cut through the leaf.

A few months ago Jiraiya had test Naruto for his natural chakra elements, and much to the Sannin's surprise, his son had strong aptitude in three elements, Futon, Suiton, and Doton. Such phenomenon never happens to a child that was under the age of ten, it was really some miraculous. Jiraiya could only train Naruto on Doton and Suiton, but he had no knowledge about Futon, so he acquired some scrolls inside the Uzumaki library about wind manipulation and had Naruto teach himself.

Naruto admitted to himself that Futon was a much harder element to control compared to his other two, but he managed to get it down. Naruto had trained himself to the point where he could use his wind chakra to fight on the battlefield, and he was starting to get used to using Futon Jutsus...

Naruto let his trained of though wander around his consciousness as he laid down fully on the wide branch, he was a little tired from all his training and thought that a nap would be nice. His thoughts trailed to his eventual return to Konoha. His parents had always told him and Kushina that they will one day return to Konoha and start a new life there. Naruto had learned everything about Konoha from his studies, and he had grown to be excited about going back to his real home, but it was still mostly unknown to him.

The young Senju had learned many lessons from reading about the many battles his ancestors went through, and he knew that he had a lot to live up to. He was the decendant of the most powerful Shinobi of recorded history, Senju Hashirama, and the Nidaime Hokage Senju Tobirama. Not to mention that his parents were also revered as two of the most powerful Shinobi to be alive in the current era, if Naruto really wanted to make his family proud, he must become stronger than all of them.

"Hmmm, this is so comfy..." mumbled Naruto half asleep.

Naruto was enjoying his light nap, he could already feel his chakra reserves replenish and his muscles loosen. It was nearing sundown, so there was a soft wind that blew through the area and it made the temperature just perfect for a little nap...

...But suddenly, Naruto felt something really slimey land on his face...

The Senju heir jumped up from his sleep and quickly wiped the goo on his face. Naruto knew exactly what happened, he looked down and saw the little slug that was crawling on his face and boinked it on the head to send it back to it's summoning world. Naruto body was shivering from the disgusting feeling of having something so slimey crawl all over his face, and he looked down to see Kushina laughing on the ground, clutching her stomach and rolling around.

Naruto wanted to be mad, but Kushina was just too adorable at the moment. The boy channeled some earth chakra to his hands and clapped them together. "Doton: Doryūheki..." whispered Naruto as the earth underneath Kushina suddenly sprung up like a wall, and projected the laughing girl into the air. Naruto jumped down to the ground and caught Kushina in his arms, and the girl was still laughing heartily as she wiggled around in her best friend's arms.

Kushina wiped a tear from an eye and looked up at Naruto. "Y-You were so s-shocked!" exclaimed the girl between giggles. "I-It was so funny!"

"Haha, yeah it is so funny..." mumbled Naruto sarcastically as he made his way into his home while carrying Kushina in his arms.

The girl crossed her arms and smirked victoriously at Naruto. "Well now you know how I feel when Gamakichi suddenly lands on my head." stated Kushina as she nodded her head. "Well that was a lot more fun than I expected, I was just coming out here to tell you that dinner is ready."

Naruto smiled down at the girl and nodded. "Okay..." he said before his demeanor turned a bit more serious. "Hey Kushi-chan, have you decided what two subject you want to study for the next two years?"

Kushina smiled and nodded. "Yep, I am going to study Taijutsu with Kaa-chan, and learn more Fuinjutsu from Baa-chan and Tou-chan!" chirped the girl happily. "What about you Naru-kun?"

The Senju thought over his choices for the last time before he smiled down at the girl. "I'm going to keep learning offensive Ninjutsu from Tou-chan, and start learning Fuinjutsu from Baa-chan and Tou-chan..." It was a hard choice, but Naruto had made his decision.

* * *

One Year Later...

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" cried out Naruto as he stood atop of a lake, using his chakra to stand of the surface of the water. The Jutsu extended a large amount of water over a large scale, the water surged and rised up to several dozen metres high. Then it streamed down to the ground in one big cascade, much like a gigantic waterfall. The Jutsu resembled a huge wave, with tremendous power that can hollow out the ground. What remains after that technique's utilisation is reminiscent of no less than the aftermath of a natural disaster. The water created a huge crater in the ground and emptied the lake by about a fourth of it's original volume.

The Senju jumped into the air using his chakra to propel him from the water surface, and he was hovering fifty feet in the air. Naruto unsealed a blade that he sealed into his wrist and held it securely in his hands. It was a Nodaichi, with the blade being four feet long. It was heavier and more durable than a normal Katana, so it has a superior range and cutting capabilities. Naruto had taken to using a blade since he stop training with Tsunade in Taijutsu.

Since his routine had changed from Taijutsu to Fuinjutsu, his body was not getting as much exercise as he was used to, so in his free time Naruto had began to train himself in using Kenjutsu. His mother had a scroll of the Nidaime Hokage's Kenjutsu techniques, and Naruto was very excited to learn it. It was difficult at first, since his great grand-uncle's style focused more on longer blades, such as the Raijin, a blade that could extend to great length if enough chakra was channeled through it.

Naruto did not have a Raijin or Raiton chakra, so he decided to shift the elememt to Futon chakra. The Senju had learnt the Hien no Jutsu, so he could channel his wind chakra into his blade to extend it's range and increase it's cutting power. Naruto had to increase his speed a lot in order to be able to use the Nidaime's style effectively, so he had his father draw some weighted seals on his body to make his body heavier over time.

"Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu!" cried Naruto as he slashed his blade across the space in front of him, and caused an invisible blade of wind to whip from his Nodaichi, and slice through a large tree trunk. The Kazekiri no Jutsu was usual used by a Battle-Fan user, but Naruto used his mother's Taijutsu techniques and incoperated them into his Kenjutsu. By pour a heavy amount of wind chakra into his blade before he strikes, and releasing it all at once as he slashes, Naruto will effectively launch an amplified version of the Kazekiri no Jutsu.

Naruto slashed his blade around a few more times, and consecutively launched a few more blade of wind at the tree in front of him. The destructive blades sliced through the wooden trunk with ease and even went on to destroy a few more trees behind it. The Senju boy landed on one of the tree horizontally and used its trunk as a springboard to launch himself down towards the ground. Naruto channeled an immense amount of chakra into his blade, and the Nodaichi was beginning to glow a powerful blue.

"Getsuga Tensho!" cried Naruto as he slashed his blade into the ground and release his chakra at the same time. A large cresent wave of chakra pierced the earth and ripped the ground in half. The wave of pure chakra was seemingly unstoppable was it tore through the lake as it finished it's path on the ground, it was until it crashed into the other side of the shore that the attack subsided...

"Do you really have to destroy the training field so much Naruto?" asked a voice from behind the Senju boy.

Naruto smiled at his father's voice and turned around to greet him. "Good morning Tou-chan, just warming up for training."

Jiraiya smiled back and walked up to his son, he ruffled the boy's hair and patted his shoulder. "Your Kenjutsu is really getting good, no many people can pull off what you do with wind chakra." said the man as he looked around and saw the destructive power of Naruto's Kazekiri no Jutsu. "But your Getsuga Tensho technique...that is just amazing, if your Kaa-chan knew that her Taijutsu incorperated with kenjutsu would have that kind of effect, she would have taken to using a blade a long time ago."

The boy smiled and nodded. "Thanks Tou-chan!" beamed the boy happily.

The Sannin chuckled before he and his son walked to the center of the field. "So, did you make any progress on the Jutsu you were trying to create?"

Naruto had surprised his parents and great grandmother, saying that he was trying to create his own Ninjutsu. Creating an original Jutsu should be very difficult for a normal Jounin, but if they believed that Naruto would manage to surprised them. Kushina had been very excited to hear that Naruto was making up his own Jutsu, she even made him promise her that he will teach it to her when he was finished.

The Senju boy smiled and nodded. "I have been steadily making progress, and I predict that I will be finished with it soon."

Jiraiya smiled proudly at his son. He had no idea what kind of Jutsu Naruto was trying to create as the boy wanted it to be a surprise, but no matter what it was, creating an original Jutsu at the age of eight was nothing short of magnificant.

Naruto smiled at his father. "So Tou-chan, what are you going to teach me today?"

The Sannin's smiled widened. "Thats the thing Naruto, I came to tell you that we will skip training for today...your mother and I have to some news for the whole family."

The Senju boy was curious. "Wow...sounds important..."

Jiraiya chuckled and nodded. "Yes, it is important!" said the man as he grasped onto his son's shoulder and used the Shunshin no Jutsu to travel back to the house faster.

* * *

When Naruto and Jiraiya arrived in the main living room, Tsunade, Mito and Kushina were already sitting along the couches in the room. Tsunade had a smile on her face as she saw her husband and son, and gestured Jiraiya sit next to her. Naruto walked over to Kushina and his Baa-chan and sat right next to the younger Uzumaki girl. Kushina smiled when Naruto sat down beside her and scooted closer to him until their shoulders were touching.

"Do you have any idea what this is about?" whispered Kushina softly to Naruto.

The Senju boy shook his head. "I have no idea, but it must be important seeing that we are skipping training to hear this..." analyzed Naruto as he thought the whole situation through.

Tsunade smiled brightly at the two kids as she stood up and walked over to them, Jiraiya and Mito already have small grins on their faces. Naruto looked over at Kushina and saw that she was looking at him too, both of them were clueless about what they were about to be told. Naruto assumed that it was some good news seeing how happy everyone seem to be, but he could not assume anything, he had absolutely no idea what was going on.

Tsunade placed a hand on both her son's and daughter's shoulders as she knelt down in front of them. "You two must be wondering what we are going to tell you right?" asked the woman gleefully as she looked at her children lovingly.

Kushina nodded and tilted her head to the side a little. "Yeah, whats going on Kaa-chan?"

Jiraiya got up and walked over to his wife and children, he knelt down next to Tsunade and held her hand. "We have some very good news, and I have a feeling that you both are going to be very happy..." said the white haired man, adding to the insufferable suspense that was filling the two children's minds.

Tsunade clapped her hands together. "You both are going to have a younger brother or sister!" exclaimed the female Sannin as Jiraiya and Mito smiled happily.

Both Naruto and Kushina were silent and emotionless for a few seconds, and the latter was the one to react first, a smiled began to sneak onto Kushina's face as her eyes widened. Kushina brought her hands up to cover her mouth before she jumped off of the couch and stomped on the ground.

"You mean I'm going to be a big sister?!" cried the estatic girl as she smiled at her parents. Kushina was a few months older than Naruto, but the Senju heir had always been the older sibling out of them because he was usually the one that take cares of Kushina and acts like an older brother. Kushina had always whined to her mother that Naruto was treating her like a baby girl, but in a few months she would officially be an older sister, something she was very happy of being.

Jiraiya and Tsunade both laughed happily at their daughter's reaction and quickly nodded their head. "Yes Kushi-chan, you are going to be an Onee-chan!" said the kind mother as she pulled her little girl into a tight hug, she was happier than she had ever been. The two Sannin had been trying for another child for a while already, they were hesitant at first because their second child may be in danger like Naruto, but they were willing to risk it. Tsunade had once again claimed that it her child was going to be a beautiful white haired girl with brown eyes...

Naruto felt his heart sore at the news, it was indeed something worth celebrating. "I'm going to be a brother again?..." muttered the boy to himself before a giant smiled appeared on his face. Naruto ran to his parents and jumped to hug his father. "Yatta!" cried the young boy, actually acting his age instead of acting like a Chunin.

Jiraiya chuckled and lifted his son over his shoulders. "You are going to be another Onii-chan, Naruto."

Mito stood up and smiled at her grand-daughter. "I am so happy for you Tsu-chan..." said the elderly woman as she hugged her beloved little girl who was going to be a mother of three soon.

Tsunade smiled brightly than she had ever had and returned her grandmother's hug. "Thank you Baa-chan!" exclaimed the woman before she pulled back from the hug and looked at Mito. "Hey Baa-chan, we decided that if the baby is a girl, we will name her after you!" announed the Sannin as her husband nodded at her words.

Mito felt her own tears sting her eyes as she nodded. "Okay...thank you Tsu-chan, Jiraiya-chan..." whispered the Uzumaki and Senju leader as she hugged her family close to her, she was very happy that she would be able to see her third great grandchild before she passed away...

* * *

Three Months Later...

Naruto was once again training as hard as he could inside the main training field of his home, and the area around him were largely destroyed and battered. Craters of many sizes decorated the ground along with man toppled trees that looked to be grinded into pieces. The Senju heir himself was panting and out of breath at the centre of the field, he was really tired and his vast chakra reserves were almost depleted. Naruto had been training for over five hours nonestop, he was very close from completing his first original Jutsu and he didn't want to stop.

The Senju heir had gotten even more motivated in training ever since he found out that he was going to have another brother or sister. His parents had told him a few months ago about his danger in Konoha and the threats posed by all the other Shinobi villages because of the fact that he was the Senju Heir. Naruto himself was not very imtimidated because he was isolated and was training himself to defend himself from his enemies, but the boy became worried for his younger siblings.

Kushina and the baby who will soon be born will be in the same situation as him, and Naruto was not about to let his precious people be harmed by others. Mito had told Naruto many stories about the Shodai Hokage, and the boy had come to idolize the legendary man who was also his great grandfather. Hashirama had two brothers, one was a very infamous Shinobi that became the Nidaime Hokage, but the youngest brother actually died when he was just a little boy.

It was dark times, and even children at very young ages were sent out to fight in the many battles that occured between clans, the Senju clan was a particularly popular clan at the time as well. Before the reign of Senju Hashirama, the Senju clan was already known as one of the most powerful clan, but the casualties were also over the top. The Shodai Hokage promised himself and his clansmen that he will one day bring stability to the clan, and form an alliance with their worst enemy...and he had succeeded by founding Konohagakure no Sato along with the Uchiha clan.

Naruto promised himself that just like his ancestor, he will also put his life on the line for his family and precious people, and that was why he was training so hard...

The Senju glared down at his own hand and saw the chakra burns that covered the majority of his palm. "It is still not good enough!" cursed Naruto as he gripped his fists and stomped the ground. "I need to push the power and rotation to its maximum!"

Naruto sighed and decided that he was over stressing himself and should just take a small break. The boy walked over to an unbroken tree and jumped up to rest of its branch. Naruto was really tired, but he was so close to finishing his Jutsu it would be a shame to stop. The Senju channeled his chakra throughout his body to try to sooth his circulartory system and calm his body. The boy brought his hand up to his face and channeled chakra into it as well, a green glow enemated from his palm and it slowly healed the burns on his hand.

It was painful even when Naruto was healing his burns, so he absentmindedly placed his other hand on the tree trunk and channeled some chakra to the tree as well. The boy shut his eyes closed as he tried his best to ignore the burning pain on his hand, and after five excruciating pain, he opened his eyes with a sigh of relief. But the first thing he noticed when he regained his vision, was that there was a weird looking fruit hanging of one of the branches of the tree.

Naruto had never seen such a fruit before, not even in the herbal textbook his mother ordered him to read. It was as big as an apple, but it was completely round, and it glowed a soft blue. There seem to have some sort of energy swirling inside it and it looked very soft. Naruto looked around and found that there was only one fruit on the entire tree, and that the tree suddenly looked a lot healthier than it was just a few minutes ago...

"That things looks really...good." muttered Naruto as he reached out and plucked the weird looking fruit from the tree.

He brought it close to his nose and gave it a sniff, and it smelled heavenly, it was unlike anything he had smelled before. It may have been a bad idea, but Naruto's curiosity won out his sense of caution, and he took a bite out of the fruit. Naruto's eyes widened as soon as the juices touched his tongue, it was the most amazing taste he had ever tasted in his entire life. It was sweet and refreshing, and the effects it had on his mouth and throat was like that of a mint leaf.

"Oishi..." whispered Naruto as he looked down at the fruit. He saw that in the innards of the fruit was also a faint glowing blue that reminded him of chakra, and surprisingly, there was no seed in the middle. "What the...how did this thing grow if there was no seed on the branch." wondered Naruto before he took another bite out of the amazing fruit, and before long he had finished the entire thing. "Man...that was the most amazing food I have ever tasted...if I find anymore I should bring some back for Kushi-chan to try."

The Senju heir decided that he had rested enough and jumped down from the branch and onto the ground, but he felt something weird. After resting for a few minutes and some light healing wouldn't have replenished his chakra very much, but he could feel that his chakra reserves were almost full, and his chakra felt like it was even more dense than usual.

"What the...could it be that fruit replenished my chakra?" asked the boy to himself, thinking back to the fruit that he just ate. He looked back at the tree and it was clearly the most healthy out of all the others around it. It was the only tree that had a full canopy and had green leaves, its bark was thick and brown, and looked very healthy.

Naruto shook his head and decided to focus on his task at hand. He once again focused his chakra and released it through his palm. Using his chakra control, Naruto made his chakra rotate in his hand in all directions, forming a small storm of chakra in the shape of a circle. Naruto gritted his teeth and forced more chakra into his Jutsu as he maintained the form of the circle, and the chakra was spinning faster and faster and became denser and denser as he poured chakra into it...

The Senju could see that the Jutsu was stablizing, it was becoming easier and easier to maintain its form because once it reached a certain stage, the Jutsu should be self-sustainable. Naruto gritted his teeth and gave one final push of chakra into his Jutsu, and it was complete. A dense ball of chakra was held in Naruto's hand, and it was magnificant. The Jutsu itself gave off a blue glow of chakra, and despite it's violent creation, it was oddly silent.

Naruto smirked and bent his knees, he focused his chakra and jumped up high into to air. He pulled his hand back as he reached the peak of his height, and sent a burst of chakra through his feet so he would desend faster. As the ground became closer and closer to Naruto, he pushed his hand forward, aiming his new Jutsu at the ground. The last few split seconds of his desend, Naruto thrusted his arm fully out, and the Jutsu crashed into the ground.

"RASENGAN!"

The effects were instantaneous...

The impact point was immediately ground to shreds and the earth around it were torn apart. All Naruto could hear was his chakra grinding against the torched earth of the ground, and he could feel that he was shredding the earth life a hot knife through butter. The Rasengan was not giving way to the obsticles in its way and maintained its shape as it was forced into the ground. The very foundation of the earth around Naruto was shaking and cracking because of the sheer power of the Rasengan. Naruto smirked at the raw power of his Jutsu and sent one last push to it, and forced it out of shape.

A huge explosion of chakra blasted its way downwards into the ground. Naruto had designed the Jutsu to rotate so he could control the explosion direction once he decides to finish the Jutsu. A dome of burning chakra emerge from the ground, and Naruto was seen pressing against the top of the dome with his hand...he was still pushing it down. It took another thirty seconds for the chakra to disperse, and when it did it revealed a creater that was it lease fifteen feet wide and ten feet deep.

Naruto landed on the side of the crater with a smile on his face, he had finally done it, after a whole year of work he had finally completed his original Jutsu. Looking over to the edge of the training field, Naruto saw his whole family staring at him with widened eyes and gapping jaws. Jiraiya and Tsunade was watching Kushina train with Mito in Fuinjutsu, and they suddenly felt a surge of chakra from the training field so they quickly used Shunshin to travel over to see what was happening.

The whole Senju-Uzumaki family saw the devastation of Naruto's Jutsu, and was utterly shocked, they couldn't believe that a boy no older than nine would be able to create a Jutsu that could be labeled an A-ranked Jutsu in Konoha.

Naruto grinned at his family before he jumped into the air and stretched his arms out. "YATTA!" cried the boy. "I DID IT!"

Back in the sidelines Kushina was looking at he Jutsu with stars in her eyes, she could wait for Naruto to teach her that Jutsu. But for the adults and senior, they were all much more serious. They were a little dubious at first about Naruto creating his own Jutsu, but after witnessing what he was able to create by himself, they no longer doubted anything from the boy. Instead, they believe that Naruto will be able to surpass the both of them in prowess as a Shinobi, and migh be able to reach the level of the Shodai Hokage.

* * *

The End!

That was the seventh chapter of Senju Legend, and I hope you all liked it. I know that I should not add a random Bleach attack into this story, but I think Getsuga Tensho would be a good Jutsu for Naruto, and it fits right into Tsunade's Taujutsu style if it was switched into a Kenjutsu attack.

I also hope that most people understood what I did with the fruit and tree scene, if you didn't understand, more will be revealed in future chapters.

...And Jiraiya and Tsunade's second child...will Tsunade actually get a little gir with white hair and brown eyes...who knows... :P

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! XD**


	8. Eventual Love

I Don't Own Naruto!

Senju Legend Chapter 8

* * *

It had been eight months since Tsunade and Jiraiya had told their family about the child they were expecting, and it was finally time to welcome the newest member of the Senju family into the world. Jiraiya was just as nervous as he was the previous time when Naruto was born, but luckily for Tsunade, Kushina was skilled enough to moniter her condition without the help of the white haired Sannin.

Tsunade had determined a few weeks ago that her second child was going to be a girl, something she was very happy about, and Jiraiya had joked about that his wife finally won a bet in her life. Mito was also very happy because the child was going to be named after her, she was glad that she would see another member of the Senju family be born before her death.

Naruto was watcing his father pace along the hallway outside of the medical room that Tsunade was giving birth in. Mito and Kushina were inside the room aiding the female Sannin give birth to the newest member of their family. The elderly Uzumaki was holding Tsunade's hand as she grunted in pain due to her contractions, and Kushina was busy monitering her mother's physical situation, making sure that she doesn't overexert herself.

"Tou-chan, you really have to relax..." muttered Naruto with his eye-brow twitching. "You are making me even more nervous."

The white haired Sannin had been the most nervous out of everyone in the family since the previous week. He was constantly paranoid at Tsunade's movements, and even tried to escape to sleep in a different room from his wife just in case he accidentally bumps into her during the night, but Tsunade had talked him down. Kushina and Naruto were very amused by their father's nervousness, as it was odd to see their usually funny and loving father act so cowardly.

Jiraiya scratched his head as he leaned against the wall next to his son. "Is it suppose to take this long?" asked the father of three as he shuffled his feet along the ground. "I remember it being faster..."

The Senju heir was also nervous, from what he had heard from Kushina, their mother was rather middle-aged to be having children, so there will be an increased risk to her delivery. Naruto would be scared if his mother was a normal woman, but she was one of the Legendary Sannin and was the most advanced and skilled medical Ninja in the world, so he was sure she will be fine.

Naruto smiled at the thought of having another sister, he couldn't wait to meet the little baby girl. It would be different from Kushina, she would be much younger than them. Kushina was more like a best friend than a sister to Naruto, and he knew that she was strong and that he wouldn't have to always protect her like a child...either way he would still protect his precious Kushi-chan as hard as he could, but it would still be different with his youngest sister.

Naruto will be nine years older than his little sister, and he will make sure that she will not go through any sort of dangers that threatens her because of the fact that she was the daughter of two Sannin and was one of the heiresses of the Senju Clan...

The father and son fell into an uncomfortable silence as they wait for the door to open...but one sound broke them out of their stupor and put large smiles on their face. It was the cries of the baby girl...

The door of the room burst opened and Kushina came out smiling at her father and brother. "Mito-chan is born!" cried the girl happily as she clapped her hands togther. "She is a healthy eight pounds girl!" finished Kushina as she jumped into Naruto's arms and let the young man spin her around celebrating.

Jiraiya rushed into the room and saw his wife and Mito craddling a crying baby girl close to them, and the male Sannin felt his eyes water a little at the sight. He loved all his children equally, and he finally had another daughter who he can shower his love with. He walked over to his smiling wife and held onto her hand. "Thank you Tsunade-chan...I love you." said the man as he leaned down to kiss the soft lips of his wife and hug her close to him.

Tsunade tightened her grip on Jiraiya's hand and smiled at him. "Hey...this is our second daughter." whispered the woman as she lifted her baby and showed her to husband. "Senju Mito..."

Jiraiya reached for his youngest daughter with steady hands and craddled her to his chest. The girl stopped crying when she saw her father smile down at her and began to drift off into a light nap. From the few seconds that Jiraiya made contact with his daughter, he saw that she had light brown eyes that was like her mother's, and was beginning to show a very light shade of hair that was eventually going to be white like his own.

Jiraiya looked back and smiled at his two other children. "Hey Naruto, Kushina..." said the man as he walked over to them smiling. "This is your little sister...Mito-chan."

Kushina was smiling as bright as the sun as she looked down at the precious child, she was so beautiful Kushina fell in love with the little bundle instantly. The red haired girl rubbed her finger lightly against the soft cheek of her baby sister, and giggled when the baby's eyes opened after her touch. "Hey Mito-chan...I am your Onee-chan..." Little Mito looked at Kushina with her large brown eyes and let out a small giggle, her little arms reached up and she wrapped her budgy finger around Kushina's own. "Awww, you are just adorable Mito-chan!"

Naruto smiled at his father. "Hey Tou-chan, can I hold her?"

Jiraiya smiled back and nodded. "Of course Naruto." said the man as he passed his new daughter to his son.

The Senju heir accepted his little sister into his arms for the first time, and cradled her to his chest. The baby was a healthy eight pound girl, but she was still a small child that Naruto fell in love with right away. The innocent eyes of the small girl stared into her older brother's own, and a little giggled escaped Mito's lips. The two were full blooded brother and sister, but their features were quite differernt. Naruto's blonde hair and blue eyes were in great constrast to the little girl's white hair and brown eyes...but they both possessed some of their parent's traits.

"Hey Mito-chan...I'm your Onii-chan." said the young man lightly as Kushina walked up next to him and smiled down at the girl. "You are really cute Mito-chan~" slurred out Naruto in a childish manner that made both his sisters giggle at him. The young man tickled the baby's face with his finger and the babe reached for his finger just like she did with Kushina, and she had quite a firm grip for such a small child.

Kushina nudged Naruto and held her hands out. "Let me hold her Naru-kun." said the young lady as she reached out to hold her baby sister.

Naruto smiled and handed to small bundle to Kushina, and smiled when he saw the twinkle in her eyes. "Ohhhh..." cooed Kushina as she held Mito close to her face. "You are so cute Mito-chan!" squealed the red haired girl happily with a huge smile on her face.

The Senju heir was delighted by the sight of Kushina and the baby, he thought Kushina looked more beautiful then than he had ever seen her. Naruto walked behind Kushina and looked down at the baby over her shoulder. He started to wave his hands besides his ears and made silly faces at the baby girl to make her laugh, and all the while Kushina was giggling along at the cute interactions between Naruto and the baby. Kushina absentmindedly leaned back against Naruto, so her side was resting against his chest...she looked up at him and smiled while she held the baby...and at that moment, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Mito were all looking at them.

It was surprising for the three seasoned Ninja to see the scene of Kushina and Naruto holding the baby together. For a second it was like they were the real family...Naruto and Kushina were the parents and little Mito was their little daughter. It was weird for the parents to see their children appear to be a couple, but both Jiraiya and Tsunade thought that Naruto and Kushina looked perfect together at that moment, and it made them think that there might be a possibility in the future...

Mito had always wanted Naruto and Kushina to eventually become a couple, but that idea had dimmed for the last few years. They were still children and even if they were to eventually get together, it will be when they were in their mid-teen years, so Mito decided to leave the thought be and focus on their growth, but seeing them together with little Mito-chan like a family made her think of her hopes again. It was poetic to think that the last surviving members of the Senju and Uzumaki Clans will become lovers...Mito for one, would be very happy if that was to become reality.

Tsunade sat up from her bed and leaned her body against her husband as she continued to watch Naruto and Kushina play with the baby. "They look so great together..." said the mother ambiguously, refering to them as three siblings or just as Naruto and Kushina at the same time. "So cute..."

Jiraiya didn't really know what to think...the thought of Naruto and Kushina eventually becoming lovers was kind of weird for him, because he saw them as his son and daughter. There was no blood relations between them so it should be fine, but he would still have to wrap his mind around that idea. Jiraiya had always noticed that Naruto and Kushina were oddly close to each other as siblings, even at their really young ages. Recalling back his memory to the time during the Third Ninja World War, not even Konan and Yahiko were as close as Kushina and Naruto, and that is saying something.

"Yeah..." whispered the man softy as he continued with his thoughts.

Mito looked over at the pair of Sannin and smiled at them. "I know what the two of you are thinking..." whispered the elderly woman softy so the children wouldn't hear her. "I agree with you two...it may seem odd that a pair of children that grew up together as siblings might eventually become romantic with each other, but when I look at Naruto-chan and Kushina-chan...I see that they would be perfect for each other." said Mito as she gazed upon the lovely sight of Naruto and Kushina.

Tsunade and Jiraiya looked over at their elder in surprise. "Baa-chan?..." whispered Tsunade.

Mito smiled and nodded. "Just look at them..." said the Uzumaki leader as she looked over at the pair of happy children. "They clearly love each other already...I don't know if it is still love between siblings, but I am confident that it will eventually turn into romantic love."

The pair of Sannin looked over at Naruto and Kushina, who were still playing with the baby. Little Mito-chan was still the center of attention, but Naruto and Kushina will always unconsciously look at each other, as if to see whether or not they were still attracting each other's attention. Kushina seemed like she was trying to look Mito look as cute as possible, as if she was trying to show Naruto how beautiful she looked herself as well, and Naruto was doing the same thing to Kushina, only that he was trying to make Mito-chan giggle as happily as possible.

Mito sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "They remind me so much of Hashirama-kun and myself..."

The two adults and one senior continued to watch the two kids play with the baby, while they were all imagining what it would be like if Naruto and Kushina were to get married in the future. Tsunade smiled at the thought of the adorable grandchildren she will be getting, and could already see little red haired boys and blonde haired girls running around the Senju compound back in Konoha...

Jiraiya held a small smile as he looked over at Naruto and Kushina...he would be fine if the two was to eventually be together. As long as they love each other, there is nothing that he would no allow them to do if it is what they want. Kushina was not an adopted daughter in the family, she was loved a treated like their flesh and blood, and Jiraiya would not trust any man to take care of his little girl besides Naruto...

* * *

The island of Uzushio was rather small, but it was very spacey when there was only a family of six living on it. At the center of the island was the Senju-Uzumaki compound that Mito had created over the years, and its area spanned to about a fifth of the island space. The outskirts of the island was a dense forest that surrounded the several training grounds of the island, and it was a piece of fertile land.

Kushina was having a hard time with a task that her mother had entrusted her in doing, she could not manage to grow a batch of Ghost Orchids on the island. Kushina had cleared out a part of the training field and planted some seeds into the soil hoping that it will manage to grow, but she was constantly disappointed. The girl was doing everything she could think of, she was watering the plants on a tight schedule, she was feeding fertilizers into the soil, and had made sure that there were enough insects in the soil...but the Ghost Orchids just won't grow.

The red haired girl was sitting in front of her small garden with a pout on her face. "Stupid Orchids...why won't you grow?..."

Tsunade was trying to create a new form of painkilling pills that could be used on the battlefield, and one of the needed material is the leaf of a Ghost Orchid, but she couldn't acquire any that was on nearby islands. The Sannin had asked the Sandaime Hokage in one of her letters back home to send her a pack of Ghost Orchid seeds and she will grow them on the island. The Sannin was busy with the other material, so she outsourced the task to her daughter...

Kushina was poking the soil with a thin branch as she rested her chin on her knees. "Why did Kaa-chan give me such an annoying job...this is so stupid!" muttered the girl as she snapped the twig in half. Kushina had been spending most of her recent days trying to think of different ways to make the plant grow, and it was beginning to get to her mentally. The girl was about to throw a tantrum, but she stopped when she felt someone sit down next to her.

"Hey Kushi-chan, what are you doing?" asked a happy Naruto with a smile on his face.

Kushina actually felt better after seeing the happy face of Naruto and gave him a smile back. "I'm still trying to get these things to grow...its been over a month and they are not showing any signs of growth." said the girl with a sigh. "AAAHHHHHH!" cried out the girl in fustration before he rested her side on Naruto and placed her head on his shoulder. "I am so sick of these flowers..."

Naruto chuckled and wrapped an arm around Kushina. "Relax a little...you will feel better after you take your mind off it for a while."

The red haired girl nodded as she looked up at Naruto and winked. "Okay, you can take care of this for me today Naru-kun!" exclaimed the girl gleefully.

The Senju boy chuckled again and nodded. "Sure...I have nothing to do today anyway...we can do this together." Naruto had finished a week of hard training and sparring with his father, so he was taking a day rest to prevent overstressing himself.

The two young Ninja decided to start over with the whole thing and hope to correct anything that went wrong with the procedure. Naruto chose a spot that was quite far away from the original spot Kushina chose to grow the flowers, in hopes that the soil would be better there. There was still over have a pack of seeds left so it was still safe to have some trial and error tests. Naruto got rid of the top layer of grass and soil with a slash of his blade and wind chakra, and mixed the soil evenly together with his Doton chakra.

Kushina dug a small hole at the center of the small garden and dug the other ones a foot away from the previous everytime. In a few minutes, there were twenty holes in the garden and each of them had a Ghost Orchid seed in it. Naruto found the light gardening to be a treat after so many hours of vigorous training, and he rejoiced in spending some quality time with his Kushi-chan...

"Okay...that should be good for now." said Naruto as he clapped his hands together to get rid of the soil on his palms.

Kushina nodded and placed her hands on her hips. "Yep, all we can do now is wait a few days and see if they grow."

Naruto walked up to Kushina and grabbed her hand. "Lets go sit over there...its a relaxing afternoon and I want to sleep on a tree." said the boy as he used Shunshin to get him and Kushina onto a nearby large tree that had a clear view of their small garden, Naruto sat down against the trunk of the tree and closed his eyes.

The girl sat down next to Naruto in the shade and rested her head on his shoulder. "I really don't usually sleep on trees, but I can see why you like to so much..." whispered the girl as she enjoyed the soft breeze through the leaves and the cool of the shade.

"I don't really know why either..." said Naruto as he opened his eyes to look at the top of Kushina's head resting on him. "I've always loved the forest and nature...I find it really relaxing and serene."

Kushina nodded lightly against his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his own. "I find it really relaxing now too..." said the girl as she closed her eyes and felt her body relax fully against Naruto's. "I am getting a little sleepy...Naru-kun."

Naruto looked to the side and saw that Kushina was already half asleep, so with a smile, he rested his head upon Kushina's and also drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Kushina had never spend time with him when he was on a tree before, it was nice having her with him while he was so close to nature. Naruto never really knew why, but no matter what situation it was or where they were, whenever Kushina was with him he would feel much better than without her.

When Naruto was young and was just beginning to read about human relationships and behavior, he thought that people felt the same way he felt about Kushina to all their friends, but he soon found out that he was wrong. The Senju then assumed that he saw Kushina was his sister and he loved her because he was family...but he found out that his feelings for Kushina were greater than the ones he has for his parents, Baa-chan and Mito-chan...

...As he pondered his feelings for Kushina, Naruto drifted off into sleep...

* * *

_Dream..._

_It was a place that Naruto and Kushina were very familiar with, it was the kitchen of the Senju Compound. From the view outside of the window, it was about sunset and there was an orange tint that covered the innards of the home. The stove was on and there was a pot of boiling soup steaming on top of it. The oven appeared to be finished with whatever it was cooking, and the red signal light was flashing, telling whoever was cooking that dinner was ready to be served._

_The front door of the home, just down a hallway from the kitchen, opened and revealed a tall man at the entrance. He had a full head of blonde spiky hair that reached the top if his neck, with two bangs framing the sides of his face. His blue eyes danced around the area of his home as he took off his boots to walk into the hallway. The man was wearing a standard Konoha Jounin uniform with a Konoha Hitai-ate on his forehead...there was smile on the man's face as he walked into the kitchen and saw his beautulful wife._

_"Kushi-chan...I'm home." said the man with a grin on his face._

_There was a woman standing around the counter with a smile on her face as she saw her husband come through the door. The young woman was a vision to behold...she had long silky red hair that reached her lower back like a river of roses...her face cannot be described by any other words except for angelic...and her body was a man's dream. She was wearing a frilly apron over a pink t-shirt that hugged her body, and a pair of tight blue jeans that displayed her her toned and long legs to her husband._

_The woman smiled back at her husband and ran up to him with a hug. "Welcome home Naru-koi!"_

_Naruto hugged his loving wife back and enjoyed her sweet scent. "Sorry I took so long on this mission Kushi-chan, but it was more difficult than we original thought." said the Senju leader with a relaxing sigh. "Were you worried?"_

_Kushina pulled back a little from their embrace and stroked her husband's cheek. "Of course I was worried, you Baka..." whispered the young woman with a small smile on her face. "But I know my strong Naru-koi will come back to me no matter what."_

_Naruto delicately tilted Kushina's chin up and leaned down to plant a passionate kiss on her lips. The man had missed is wife because of his mission, and he was going to relish in her sweet taste again. Naruto pulled Kushina closer to his body by the small of her back and added more pressure to their kiss. Like he had done many times before, Naruto licked the lower lips of his wife and smiled against her lips when they parted for him. The Senju snaked his tongue inside the warm and sweet mouth of his wife and rubbed it along the swirling tongue of her own._

_Kushina moaned into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him fuller into the kiss. The young woman meshed her chest against her husband as she continued to massage his tongue with her own..._

_The couple broke out of their kiss after a few minutes and smiled at each other lovingly. Naruto brushed Kushina's hair behind her ear and caressed her face tenderly. "I love you so much Kushi-chan..."_

_The red haired woman smiled back and held his hand against her face. "I love you too Naru-koi, more than anything..."_

_Dream End..._

* * *

Naruto's eyes slowly opened from the best dream he had ever had in his life, he could still feel the happiness that he was feeling in the dream. There was a blush on the boy's face, he had never imagined that he would so such a thing with Kushina, even in a dream. Senju Kushina was his sister, so he should feel repulsed at the thought of kissing her so passionately, but it was on the contrary, Naruto felt amazing at the thought of kiss the girl he treasures more than anyone in the world.

The dream felt very real, he could still feel the lingering touch of Kushina's lips on his own, it was like it actually happened...

The young Senju look to his side and saw that Kushina was still resting on his shoulder and hugging his arm, but her eyes were also slowly opening. The moment Kushina woke up she looked up and connected her violet orbs with the pair of azure blue eyes that she had adored since she first laid eyes on them. A blush appeared on Kushina's face as she looked up at Naruto while their faces were very close to each other...

"Hey Kushi-chan...how did you sleep?" asked the boy with a smile.

The Uzumaki girl gave a small smiled back and nodded. "I slept great..." she whispered lightly. "I had a great dream..."

Naruto blushed at the reminder of his dream and wondered if Kushina had a similar dream to his. "W-We should go back home now...its almost time for dinner." said Naruto as he stood as he held onto Kushina's hand.

The red haired girl nodded and followed Naruto's lead as they jumped down from the tree holding hands. "Sure, I have to tell Kaa-chan about replanting the seeds anyway..." said Kushina as she smiled at her brother, already feeling back no normal from her little nap.

Naruto looked back at the garden and saw that he had left his jacket on the ground. "Hey you go back first Kushi-chan, I have to go grab my jacket..." said the boy with a smile as he jumped towards the garden again. Kushina was still feeling a bit strange from her dream, so she nodded and headed back to their home...

It took Naruto less than a few seconds to arrive at the garden to pick up his jacket, but he was kneeling down on the ground trying to make sense of why he was thinking of Kushina in such a way. He knew perfectly that he loved Kushina more than anything, but she was his sister, and he should not be having any sort of romantic feelings for her. The Senju shook his head to clear his mind and decided to just leave the strange thought be and leave the area.

With a pulse of chakra to his feet, Naruto jumped out of the area with great speed and headed back to his home...but he did not notice that his lingering chakra was affecting the seeds he and Kushina just planted a few hours ago...

* * *

The End!

That was the eighth chapter of Senju Legend, and I hope you all liked it.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	9. Mokuton

I Don't Own Naruto!

Senju Legend Chapter 9

* * *

Uzumaki Mito was feeling her own life force slip away from her being...

The elderly woman was aleady 108 years old, and have lived longer than most other Shinobi in the Elemental Nations. As the heiress of the Uzumaki Clan, Mito was one of the most prominent Kunoichi that had existed ever since the era of Clan Wars, and her influence even further increased when she married the love of her life, and the Shinobi no Kami, Senju Hashirama.

Despite all her influence and power, Mito had lived a relatively calm and peaceful life. The only conflict she was a part of was the battle between her husband and Uchiha Madara, all the other times when Konoha was at war, Mito was always a strategist that remained in the village with her family. As the first lady of Konoha, Mito was like a mother to most of the younger villagers, and she was loved and adored by many back in the days...

Unfortunately, not unlike her grand-daughter Tsunade, Mito had also lost many precious people to the wars that curse the world for many years. The most painful was the loss of her darling husband...Mito was not the same after the tragic death of Senju Hashirama, it was like a part of her soul had departed along with her lover. Then there were the deaths of her son and daughter in law, and finally the loss of her grandson, Senju Nawaki.

Mito had gained knowledge from her old age, and had learned to let go of the tragedies that haunted her being. By the last few years of her life, Mito had gained back just as much precious people that she had lost. Out of all her great grandchildren, Mito was the closest to Senju Naruto, the direct desendant of Senju Hashirama. The young boy reminded her greatly of the Shodai Hokage, there was something about Naruto's smart and kind personality that made him just like his great grandfather.

The elderly Uzumaki was very happy that Naruto had inherited the Will of Fire that had been passed down from the teachings of Senju Hashirama, and had hope that one day, Naruto will be able to fully succeed the mantle that the Shodai had left in Konoha...

Mito had a great amount of hope for the future, and wished that she would have been able to see it through her own eyes, but she cannot defy the natural order of life and death. There will be an end to every legend, and Uzumaki Mito was coming to an end...

Mito was not a medic herself, but she could feel that her life force was slipping away because the seal she placed on herself was weakening. It had always been her worst nightmare, but it finally came to the time that she must decide what to do with the Kyuubi before she dies. Letting the monstrosity free is not an option, it's power is too great to let it roam around the world. The last thing Mito would want to do was to seal the Kyuubi into someone else, but unfortunately there was no other choice...

* * *

Senju Naruto was once again training, he was not in his usual private training ground that was located at the center of the island. Instead, he was at the smallest training ground built by the Senju-Uzumaki family, as well as the most secluded and private. There was a large forest that blocked the area from view, and the other wide of the training ground was the edge of a cliff. The young man had also surrounded the area with a large array of privacy seals that his Baa-chan and father had taught him to use, he really didn't want anyone in his family to know about his experiment.

The Senju heir would not usual even consider training in the small area, but he needed some privacy to figure out something that had been bothering him for a while...

Naruto stood at the center of the training field motionlessly, his eyes were closed and his hands were gripped into fists. The soft morning wind was blowing lightly around him as he channled his chakra through out the entirety of his body. There had been a suspicion in his mind that he had a hidden ability that was exclusive to his great grandfather, and he had to prove his theory.

For the last year or so, no matter where Naruto was, the plant life around him will fourish under abosolutely bo treatment. The Ghost Orchids that he and Kushina had planted grew into a full bloom in one night, and no one could explain how it happened. The claim that Naruto had Mokuton was too wild for Tsunade and Jiraiya to even think of the possibility, but the clues were too obvious for Naruto to ignore.

The Senju heir channelled the majority of his chakra into his two sides, and he held the epicenter of each chakra bundle in his two hands. Just like in his Ninjutsu training, Naruto transformed the chakra in his right hand into Suiton Chakra, and the chakra in his left hand into Doton Chakra. He remembered the time when his Baa-chan told him that the Shodai Hokage used his Mokuton by using Doton and Suiton chakra at the same time, so he needed to see if he could do it too.

Naruto didn't know one single Jutsu of Mokuton, but he knew that if he truly possessed the Kekkei Genkai, something would manifest from his chakra. Naruto snap opened his eyes and clapped his hands together. With the Senju's enormous chakra reserves, an aura of intense energy surrounded his body, and the earth around him began to shake from the vibrations sent through the ground.

"HAAAAAA!" cried out Naruto as his chakra exploded around him in a devastating maelstrom, and his eyes widened at the result. Naruto expelled his chakra through every chakra point of his body, and a small crater formed around him.

The ground around Naruto started to shake violently, and the next thing he noticed was that many trees sprouted up around him. They were not just regular trees, they were growing faster than anything Naruto had ever seen, and soon they were just as large as the very old trees that was on the island since before he was born. The branches of the tree grew taller and taller, even the canopies looked full and extensive, and when Naruto pushed out almost all of his chakra, the training field he was on was gone, it was completely converted into a dense and giant forest.

The Senju heir felt dead tired, he had never felt so exhausted in his entire life. His eyes slowly closed and he fell on the ground, completely surrounded by the trees he had created. Naruto was almost unconscious, but he felt happy, he felt almost surreal that he had inherited the once exclusive Kekkei Genkai of his great grandfather. The infamous Mokuton ability will undoubtedly make Naruto much more powerful than before, and he was glad that he would have more power to protect his family with.

"Kuso...I used by all my chakra..." muttered Naruto as he tried to move his body around, but failing to do so. The Senju's eyes suddenly widened when he saw another one of the strange fruit he ate a while back, it was hovering close to him on one of the new branches he created. With a light smile Naruto stressed his whole body to reached for the fruit, and fortunately for him, it was not too far away.

Naruto once again placed the fruit near his nose and took in it's heavenly smell. The young man took a bite out of the juicey goodness and once again felt his chakra reserves replenish. His assumption was correct, the fruit must be somehow connected to his Mokuton ability and can give him chakra. It was like an advanced foodpill that did not have any side-effects.

Naruto slowly felt his body relax and regain strength, and after another few minutes he could finally move again. It was amazing, a normal foodpill, even the ones his mother makes, would usually only refill a quarter of his reserves...but the fruit almost replenished all of his chakra. The young Senju jumped to his feet and ran up one of his trees and stood on top of the area.

"S-Sugoi..." whispered Naruto, amazed by his own creation.

With his burst of chakra, a whole forest was created in the middle of the training field, and the trees were even bigger than the existing ones. The forest he created was quite small, and it was nowhere near the size of the landscapes his Jiji can make, but it showed Naruto the gargantuan potential his power held. The boy was just ten years old, and he still had many years left to develop, so he was optimistic that he will eventually become as adept to his Kekkei Genkai as the Shodai Hokage.

Naruto stood up with a smile on his face. "I have to tell Baa-chan about his..." said the young man as he dashed back to his home. "I bet she will completely freak out!"

* * *

Jiraiya and Tsunade were enjoying their afternoon with their little daughter. The two Sannin had grown used to having young teenagers as children, and had forgotten how precious and fun babies were. Little Mito was just like Kushina when she was a baby, a happy and cheerful soul that light up every room she was in. Tsunade had been taking full care of her daughter, and had determined that the girl was a perfectly healthy baby girl.

"Can you say Mama, Mito-chan?" asked Tsunade as she wiggled the baby's little nose.

Jiraiya chuckled as his watched his baby girl giggle as she looked up at her mother making silly faces at her. The Sannin couldn't believe how perfect his life turned out to be. When he was younger he had always dreamed that he would have a small family with Tsunade, but he had never thought he would actually happen. It had been years since Jiraiya had seen other Ninjas or had taken on a mission, but when he thought back to his life in Konoha, he was no where as fullfilled as he was on an isolated island with his family.

The white haired man smiled as he wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her cheek. "I love you Tsunade...you really made me the happiest man ever." said the man with a voice full of emotion as he rested his head on his wife's shoulder.

Tsunade smiled softly and turned her head to kiss her husband's cheek. "You are so sweet...' whispered the woman as she leaned closer against her husband, not knowing what else to say. There were no words that Tsunade could have used to describe the happiness she felt in the past decade, everything was perfect. She couldn't believe how much she loved her family, all of them were literally a part of her life. Her feelings for Jiraiya had been getting stronger and stronger as the years go by, it was hard to believe that she once thought of him as nothing but a pervert.

Little Mito smiled at her father's white mane and giggled as she reached up to tug on a strand of white hair. "Bah Bah..." gurgled the small babe as she pulled on her father's hair.

Jiraiya chuckled and picked up his daughter from his wife's arms. "Hey Mito-chan...do you like daddy's hair?" asked the smiling man as he held his baby girl close to his chest.

Tsunade stood up as well and was about to play with her little daughter more...but she saw her grandmother walk into the room looking really tired...

Uzumaki Mito had been an old woman for a long time already, but because of her extremely powerful life-force and Uzumaki blood, she had never looked her age. Tsunade was surprised to see that the elderly woman seem to have aged considerably in the past few months, it was to the point where it was very noticable. The Senju Sannin was worried for her grandmother, but there was really nothing she could do against natural aging...

"Baa-chan..." softly said Tsunade as she walked over to her mother figure. "Are you alright?"

Mito smiled gently at her grand-daughter. "I'm sure you have noticed by now Tsunade-chan...my life is coming to an end."

Jiraiya's eyes widened as he stood motionlessly with his baby daughter in his arms, he was shocked beyond belief, he hadn't realized that Mito was reaching the end of her natural life span. Tsunade was looking down on the ground with her eyes closed, and slowly wrapped her arms around her Baa-chan. It had been a long time since Tsunade needed to worry about losing someone precious to her to death, and it was just as horrifying as she remembered.

Mito looked down sadly and wrapped her arms around Tsunade. "I'm sorry Tsunade-chan, but it is just my time to go...I am already 108 years old."

Tsunade looked back up with tears in her eyes. "I know...but I don't want to lose you Baa-chan!" cried the woman as her body shook. The baby Mito seem to have sensed the sadness in the room and began to let out wails of sadness of her own. Jiraiya sighed and rocked his little girl up and down gently, trying to do the only thing he can help with the situation.

The elderly Uzumaki nodded and held her girl. "You are my darling grand-daughter, and I love you more than anything..." said Mito kindly. "But there are more important matters that we must account for."

Tsunade's eyes widened. "You mean?..." muttered the woman worriedly as Jiraiya also looked disturbed.

Mito sighed and nodded again. "Yes...because I am getting weaker and weaker, my seal keeping the Kyuubi at bay is also getting weaker, and the beast will soon be able to escape." said the woman as the two younger Shinobi gasped. "I have about two months left, that is the most I can push it...I must seal the Bijuu into a new Junchuriki soon..."

Jiraiya ignored the lump in his throat and stepped up. "So does that mean you are planning to seal the Kyuubi into either Naruto or Kushina?" asked the man as his wife looked extremely disturbed.

The Uzumaki leader closed her eyes and sat down. "As much as I don't want to, Naruto-chan and Kushina-chan are the most logical choices..." said Mito almost shakily. "Naruto will be a good candidate because he has very powerful chakra and a very powerful mindset, so he might be able to repress the Kyuubi..." explained the elderly lady before she sighed again. "But all in all, Kushina-chan is the most logical choice...her chakra chains will be able to fully suppress the Kyuubi, and her Fuinjutsu is more advanced than Naruto, so she will be able to alter the seal if needed."

Tsunade sat down next to Mito and wrap an arm around her, she knew that Mito was having an even harder time than they were considering that Kushina was her pride and joy. "Okay Baa-chan...we will use Kushin-" Mito's eyes widened when she felt someone with negative emotions behind the door, and when she looked over she saw Naruto burst through the door.

Tsunade and Jiraiya's eyes widened at the sight of their son, and tried to quickly think of some ways to lie. "Hey Naruto-kun, are you done with your training?" asked the father with a smile on his face.

Naruto glared over at his father. "Save it Tou-chan, I heard everything!"

Tsunade quickly ran over to her son and hugged him. "Don't worry Naruto-chan, everything has not been decided yet...just let u-"

"I WILL BE THE JUNCHURIKI!" cried Naruto as he shook out of his mother's grip.

Everyone was surprised, and Mito walked up to the young man. "Y-You actually want to become the Junchuriki, Naruto?..." asked the elderly woman as she stared at her great-grandson. "Why?"

Naruto had a painful expression on his face. "I have read about Junchuriki, and all the danger and animosity they face..." said the Senju as he looked at his family. "I will never let Kushina go through any of that!" exclaimed Naruto seriously. Naruto had been behind the door, he really didn't mean to eavesdrop, but he was frozen after he heard that his Baa-chan was goin to die soon. The happy mood of Naruto quickly faded after that, and had been going down considerabily as he listened on the conversation of his parents.

Tsunade held onto Naruto's shoulders. "None of us want to let Kushina go through any of that, we all love her more than life, but Kushina is the most logical choice."

Naruto shook his head. "No way...all of you should know that Kushina is still a child, and she is not ready to bear the weight of being a Junchuriki!" said the Senju angrily, he was getting mad at his parents because they would allow Kushina to suffer the fate of a Junchuriki. "How can any of you think that Kushina would be a suitable Junchuriki!" cried the Senju as he glared at the adults.

Jiraiya was surprised at the boy's anger and walked closer to his son. "So you are willing to take all the pain by yourself?" asked the man seriously. "How do you know that you are strong enough to become the Junchuriki...Kushina possesses the chakra chains that can restrain the Kyuubi, it is just less of a risk for Kushina to become the Junchuriki."

Naruto looked back at his father and nodded. "Yes, I will take the pain all by myself...no matter what I will never let Kushina be a Junchuriki!"

Mito walked over to Naruto and looked directly into his eyes. "Why are you so worried about Kushina-chan...what makes you want to take everything on yourself?"

The Senju's eyes softened. "You should know better than anyone Baa-chan..." said the young man lightly. "Kushina is precious to me, and I will never let something like this happen to her!" Naruto looked around and saw the surprised faces of his family. "I have been training my whole life so I can protect the people I love, and I am not about to let my most precious person suffer the fate of a Junchuriki while I stand idly by doing nothing!"

Tsunade shook her head. "You are being naive Naruto, we love you and Kushina the same, but it is just not as much of a risk for Kushina to become the Junchuriki!"

Naruto shook his head. "No...no one is more capable of being the Kyuubi Junchuriki than me..."

Jiraiya was getting confused. "What on earth are you talking about Naruto?" asked the man as he tried to level his baby girl in his arms.

Naruto walked over to the edge of the room and picked up one potted plant. He held it in his hands as he looked back at his family with an intense look in his eyes. "Kushina may have powerful chakra that can restrain the Kyuubi, but I can completely control it!" exclaimed Naruto as he poured his chakra into the pot, and the plant started to shake violently. The pot began to crack and split, soon it was blown to pieces. Tsunade, Jiraiya and Mito watched on with complete shock as the plant in Naruto's hands started to grow exponentially in size, in mere seconds the plant was as tall as the roof and expanded to both walls in width.

Mito covered her mouth in shock as she leaned back against the side of the couch. "I-Impossible...thats Mokuton!" muttered the elderly lady as Jiraiya and Tsunade watched on in complete shock.

Naruto dropped the giant centre of the plant on the ground and walked up to his parents. "No one is more suitable for being the Kyuubi Junchuriki than me..." said the young man as he watched his family gawk aimlessly as his ability, the silence was going on abundantly before someone's voice knocked everyone out of their stupor.

"What was that noise?" inquired Kushina behind the door. "Is anyone in here?"

Naruto instantly reacted and sped over to the door and walked out casually. He smiled when he saw Kushina with a curious look on her face. "Hey Kushi-chan, what are you doing here?" asked the young man with his usual voice. "Aren't you training at the medical lab?"

Kushina smiled at the young man and nodded. "I was, but I heard something very loud here so I decided to check it out?"

The Senju rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, that was me..." said the young teen as he walked up and held onto Kushina's hand. "I was walking of the wall and accidentally fell..."

Kushina giggled and tighten her grip around Naruto's hand. "You are such a baka, Naru-kun...are you hurt anywhere?"

Naruto smiled at the girl. "Of course not, but I am a little hungry, lets go to the kitchen as see if there anything to eat."

"Sure!" chirped the Uzumaki girl with a bright smile on her face.

Back in the room Mito was still leaning on the couch with a shocked expression on her face. She had never expected Naruto to inherit the legendary ability of her husband...no one in the Senju clan had ever activated it after Senju Hashirama. The fact that Naruto possessed the Kekkei Genkai changed everything, he was really the best candidate for becoming the Kyuubi Junchuriki. Mito had hoped that her talented great-grandson would become like the Shodai Hokage, but she had not expected the result to be so literal...

Tsunade leaned on her husband as she ignored the curious babbling of little Mito. The female Sannin's eyes were locked onto the giant plant that her son managed to grow in mere seconds. Tsunade could remember in her vague memories of her grandfather that he grew entire forests in seconds, and she was catatonic about her son having the same ability. The woman was proud beyond question, but it was overwhelming that her incredibily talented son would surprise her even further with his legendary ability.

Jiraiya absentmindedly hugged his daughter to his chest as he thought of the revelation that befallen him. He was sure then more than ever, that Naruto was the Child of Prophecy that the elder toad had predicted...with the ability of Mokuton, Naruto will become just as powerful as the Shodai Hokage, and may very well bring the world into an era of stable peace...

* * *

The End!

That was the ninth chapter of Senju Legend, and the official introduction of Naruto having Mokuton.

Until next time! XD

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! :)**


	10. Most Precious Person

I Don't Own Naruto!

Senju Legend Chapter 10

* * *

It was not a good day for Tsunade and Jiraiya...they had been avoiding their upcoming talk with Kushina for the entirity of the previous week. Uzumaki Kushina was the last full-blooded member of the clan, and it will be her responsibility to continue the teachings and name of her clan once Mito have passed away. From her birth Kushina had always been a Senju, but she must carry the Uzumaki clan as well, and she must know of the fact that she was adopted.

Tsunade and Jiraiya had always known that they will one day tell Kushina about her true heritage, but once the time was catching up to them they were feeling less than motivated. Kushina had always been the happiest soul in the family, and they can't even imagine what her reaction will be once she was told the truth. The parents can safely say that they love Kushina just as much as they do Naruto and Mito, and they need to make sure Kushina knows that as a fact.

"Tou-chan, where are we going?" asked Kushina as she rode of top of her father's shoulders. "I want to go train with Naru-kun, he's suppose to be teaching me the Rasengan."

Mito was leading the way for the small family to Kushina's room, they hoped that in her own room Kushina would feel more comfortable. Tsunade and Jiraiya didn't get one minute of sleep the previous night, and was feeling great anxiety even as they were walking with Kushina. Tsunade was constantly holding onto her daughter's hand, and Jiraiya wanted nothing more than to hold his precious girl to his chest so she would never be sad.

"We just have something to speak to you about Kushina-chan..." said Tsunade as she kissed Kushina's hand.

The family made it to Kushina's room and walked in, making sure to close to door behind them. Jiraiya and Tsunade looked around the very tidy room of the daughter, which was unusual, Naruto had most likely cleaned it up for the normally messy girl. They saw the many photos of the girl's shelves, and most of the were family photos that had everyone in it, and all that just made the parents even more depressed.

The young teenaged girl bit her lips and chuckled sheepishly. "Am I in trouble?..." asked the girl with a small smile.

Tsunade couldn't help it anymore and let loose a few tears as she hugged her daughter to her chest. "I'm sorry Kushina-chan..." whispered the loving mother making Kushina a little nervous. "Just remember that no matter what, you are our lovely daughter and we will always love you."

As Tsunade released the scared girl from the hug, Mito sat beside Kushina and looked down at her. Tsunade could bare to watch on so she leaned her head against her husband's chest and wrapped her arms around him. Jiraiya did his best to remain emotionless at the scene, but it was proving to be one of the most difficult things he ever had to do, and he couldn't help up hug his wife as comfort.

Kushina turned more serious and looked up at Mito. "What is going on Baa-chan...did something bad happen?"

Mito was the most composed out of all the adults in the room, mostly because of her vast experience. "Kushina-chan...first I must tell you that I am dying." said the elderly woman bluntly, she couldn't afford to stall anything. "I have only another momth to live..."

Kushina was frozen solid at the woman's words. "...What?..." whispered the girl as tears started to well in her eyes. Kushina had always been very close to Mito, they were always training together and played together, it greatly pained Kushina to hear her words. Kushina jumped into Mito's arms and hugged her precious great-grandmother as tight as possible. "What are you saying Baa-chan?!" exclaimed the girl fearfully. "No!"

Mito felt her emotional shell cracking so she knew she had to continue quickly. "I love you Kushina-chan, you are my pride and joy..." said the Uzumaki leader. "But after I am dead, you will be the one responsible for succeeding the Uzumaki clan and become it's new leader."

Kushina knew it was serious and pulled away from her hug. "W-What do you mean?"

The ex-red haired lady closed her eyes and shifted her body to face Kushina. "You are the only full blooded Uzumaki member left...and it is your responsibility to continue to Uzumaki name."

"I'm the only one?..." muttered Kushina on a verge of a revelation. "W-What do you mean by that?..."

Mito bit the inside of her mouth to rid herself of the verge to cry. "You full name is not Senju Kushina...it is Uzumaki Kushina." said the elder with a shaky voice. "You are not actually related to Jiraiya and Tsunade...you were adopted." The moment those words left Mito's mouth Tsunade and Jiraiya felt their hearts clench in pain, and they both opened their eyes to look at their precious daughter.

"W-What?..." asked Kushina with a blank look on her face.

Tsunade and Jiraiya couldn't help it anymore and ran over to hug Kushina as tight as they could. The mother hugged Kushina's head into her chest as she ran her finger through Kushina's silky hair as the father hugged Kushina's side tried to do all he could to comfort his daughter. The parent felt that Kushina wasn't moving at all, but soon her whole body was staring to tremble...and it broked their hearts. Kushina always had some fear that she may not actually be the daughter of her parents, she had come to notice that they looked completely different. Naruto and Mito both shared some traits with their parents, but Kushina looked nothing like them.

Tsunade closed her eyes as she craddled Kushina close to her. "I promise you Kushina, nothing will change because of this," began the mother as she kissed the top of her daughter's head. "We will always love you and you will always be our precious daughter."

Jiraiya nodded with his eyes closed. "Yes...you will always be our little girl."

Tsunade pulled away from the hug and ignored the tears that soaked her clothes. The Sannin felt her heart ache as she laid her eyes on the weeping face of Kushina who had endless amounts of tears rolling down her face. The parents had never seen Kushina cry so hard in her life, she had always been a loving and happy soul, she had never weeped in anguish before. Kushina was letting out heartbreaking sobs in between her quick and rapid breathes, and her hands and legs were shaking lightly as she tried to wipe her eyes.

Kushina's mind was racing as she tried to figure out some sense in the last few minutes of her life. '_Why are they telling me this?...' _thought Kushina in the midst of all her turmoil. _'Do they not want me anymore because they have Mito-chan?...'_

Jiraiya wiped some tears off of his daughter's eyes. "We are only telling you this because you need to become the new Uzumaki leader...we are all still one happy family..." said the Sannin as he pulled Kushina against his chest and rocked her gently back and forth. Kushina's sobs began to lessen and level out...because she had forced herself to sleep to escape facing the situation. Jiraiya closed his eyes as he tucked Kushina back into her bed and kissed her gently on the forehead.

Tsunade was holding onto Mito's hand as she wiped her eyes. "I've never seen Kushina cry like that..." whispered the woman as she looked down at the girl. Mito stayed silent and wiped some tears away from her own eyes, she loved Kushina like she was her own daughter, and it broke her heart to see the girl cry so intensely.

Jiraiya closed his eyes and walked to the door. "We should let Kushina rest..." said the man as he disappeared with a Shunshin no Jutsu.

Mito stood up along with Tsunade. "Lets go..." With that, the remaining adult vanished from the room.

* * *

Naruto was finished with his daily training and was wandering about the large clan home. Kushina had missed their intended training session and he was getting worried, the girl never once missed out on training with him, especially when he was going to teach her the Rasengan. The Senju was gripping his right arm with his left hand as he walked, he had been training on his Mokuton manipulation for the last few days, and it was much tougher than all his other elemental training.

Mokuton focuses on using Doton and Suiton chakra in conjunction with each other, but Naruto had always been more adept at using Futon compared to the other two, so he needed to adapt to it. Mito had told him that she still had some of the scrolls that the Shodai Hokage wrote about using Mokuton, but she wanted Naruto to get all the basics down before allowing him to use proper Jutsu. Unfortunately, Mito only had several of the many scrolls that her husband wrote, most of the other ones were back in the Senju Clan library in Konoha, so in order to read those, Naruto would have to go back home.

Similar to his other training, Naruto was grasping the concept behind his new power quite quickly, and could already control the direction of the trees he grows. The Senju found that sometimes the tasty fruit will spontaneiously grow on a random branch, but he had yet to figure out how he created them...it was something he placed with high priority, as he really found them useful.

"Where is Kushi-chan...she wasn't in the medical lab." muttered Naruto to himself as he walked into the living room. The young man was surprised to see his parents and Baa-chan all sitting on the couches in the room, the oddest thing was that they all had sombre faces on them. "Umm, hey did something happen?" asked the young man with an eyebrow raised.

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Mito had been sitting in the living room for almost two hours already, and not one of the had muttered one word. All of them were bothered by the image of Kushina crying in utter anguish, whenever they would closed their eyes they would see Kushina crying as she hugged herself while shaking. It hurt all of them greatly to see the happy and cheerful girl become so depressed because of them...the people that should be taking care of her.

Jiraiya opened his eyes and looked at his son seriously. "Naruto...you should go see Kushina-chan...she is in her room." said the man as his wife and grandmother-in-law remained silent.

Naruto sensed that something was wrong and quickly left the room without a word. The Senju suddenly became scared for Kushina, something must have happened and the girl might be hurt. It was like something primal came over Naruto and it made him speed down to Kushina's room as fast as he could...

* * *

Kushina had always been a bit of a messy girl, and her room reflected that trait of her personality, but Naruto had usually been the one to clean up for her. It was a few years ago that Kushina had her room painted into a light blonde color, she said that she loved that color and it made her feel safe...maybe because it was the same as her mother's hair. Kushina could still remember how fun it was to paint her room together with her mother, they got more paint of each other than the wall.

The were also several bookshelves against the side of Kushina's room, and they were filled with many different books about Medical Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu. The girl had taken to reading up on her subjects ever since she started to learn from her family, and she ran out of room for her books. Jiraiya was the one that decided to make her some bookshelves, and he had taught Kushina some carpentry while he made it as well. Kushina don't train with her father very often in Ninjutsu, but the man had taught her many useful things...carpentry, cooking and writting were only naming a few.

Kushina also kept a diary in her desk, she developed a habit of writting down the highlights of her day before she sleeps, and it was Mito who first told her about keeping a journal. Kushina had walked into Mito writting her diary one night when she was a young child, and she asked her Baa-chan about what she was doing. Mito showed the hundreds of diaries that she kept thoughout the years, and the concept behind it made Kushina want to try it herself too. During the hardships of her training, writting in her diary allowed Kushina to express her stress on paper, and it always made her feel better after.

Then there was a small sakura bonsai tree that sat on Kushina's desk. Naruto was given a seed for the plant a year ago, he planted it in a pot and gave it to Kushina as a birthday gift. Naruto apologized at the time because the plant was still a seedling, and he promised that he would help her grow the tree together. Kushina loved the gift nonetheless and hugged Naruto tightly because of it, she even made him promise that the day the tree was at full bloom, he would have to promise her something for the future...

Kushina was also staring at the bonsai tree as she hugged her knees close to her chest. _'Naru-kun...'_ thought the girl in her mind as tears continued to flow out of her eyes. _'You are not my real brother...will you not love me anymore because of that?...' _

The girl was scared out of her mind...the thought of losing her family made her more depressed than she had ever thought possible. Her room had always been her sanctuary, but it somehow felt cold and lonely at that point. Every where Kushina looked, she would be reminded of some of the fun times she spent with her family, and the memories just made her sadder. Her family was Kushina's everything, they were the only people she knew since birth, and she was getting lost in her mind thinking about what will happen if she was to lose them.

Kushina wanted to apply some healing chakra to her own heart...she knew she had no wound but it hurted her more than anything else she had ever experienced. The tears just wouldn't stop flowing out of her eyes, and no matter what she did, her heart wouldn't stop aching.

...But suddenly, her door slammed opened...

Kushina looked over at her door and saw her most precious person looking at her with nothing but worry in his eyes. The girl didn't know what came over her, but the moment she realized that it was Naruto at her door, she began to sob and weep even louder than before.

Naruto felt his heart clench beyond just pain at the sight of Kushina crying, and his appeared by her side almost instantly. The Senju wrapped his arms around Kushina and pulled her tightly against his chest, his own heart aching as he felt Kushina tremble in his arms. Naruto had no idea why Kushina was crying, but at the time, he would do anything if it meant Kushina would be happy again. Naruto gently lifted Kushina from her bed and let her sit on his lap.

"Its okay Kushi-chan...I'm here now and I will never let anything hurt you." whispered Naruto softly into Kushina's ears as he kissed the top of her head.

Kushina continued to weep as she rested her head on the crook of Naruto's neck. The girl had her arms wrapped tightly around Naruto, as if she was afraid that he would leave her. Kushina was greatly saddened by the fact that her Baa-chan was dying, and that her parents might not want her anymore, but nothing hurt her as much as the thought of losing Naruto forever. Kushina couldn't recall one day that she had spent without Naruto...the young man was the most important person in her life, and losing him would be the end of the world for Kushina.

Kushina hugged Naruto as tightly as she could and sobbed into his clothes. "N-Naru-kun..." muttered the girl as she tried to speak properly. "P-Please don't l-leave me!"

Naruto was shocked at what she said and quickly held her tighter. "What are you talking about Kushi-chan...I will never leave you."

The girl's voice was raspy from all the crying. "I-I'm scared...I'm just an adopted daughter here and I don't want to lose you!"

Naruto's eyes widened at her words...that was what his parents told Kushina. The Senju was just as surprised as Kushina was when she found out, and he almost instantly knew how scared Kushina must be. The girl loved her family more than anything, and she must think that because she was adopted, she will no longer be loved or wanted in the family. Naruto gripped his fist together as his heart clenched painfully, feeling Kushina being so hurt was making him be in pain as well.

Naruto caressed the back of Kushina's head as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I don't care about any of that...you are my most precious and important person, and I will die before I leave you." said the Senju with conviction in his voice. "It doesn't matter that you are not my true sister...you have always been more than that to me."

Kushina breathing calmed down a little at his words and pulled away a little to look into Naruto's eyes. "R-Really?..."

Naruto leaned in and kissed Kushina lovingly on her forehead. "You are everything to me Kushi-chan...nothing matters as long as you are with me." whispered the young man as he looked directly into Kushina's eyes. "I will love you forever..."

Kushina's lips began to quiver and she started to cry again, but this time was because of her extreme relief...she will not be losing her most precious person.

Naruto laid Kushina down on the bed and lifted the blanket to cover them both, he wrapped his arms around Kushina and pulled her close to him. "I will stay with you until the end...I will always be your's." whispered the Senju as he closed his eyes and surrounded Kushina with his chakra. A warm feeling enveloped Kushina and it made her feel sleepy, so for the second time that day, Kushina fell asleep with tears in her eyes. Naruto held Kushina's head close to his chest and entangled his legs around her's...he wanted to be as close as possible with Kushina, he wanted to assure her that he will always be with her.

"I love you Kushi-chan..." whispered Naruto as he fell asleep as well.

* * *

Morning light peaked through the window of the room and landed on the faces of the two young teens. Kushina's eyelids twitched as the light slowly woke her from peaceful sleep. Kushina had been dreaming about her family and her adoption the entire night, but none of those could have been considered as nightmares, they were all about how they will treat her no differently than before.

Kushina opened her eyes and peered her sight to her surroundings. A yellow glow caught her eye, she turned her head over more to see the image fully, and she saw a sight that made her smile, and her heart skip a beat. The yellow glow was caused by the sunlight reflecting off of Naruto's golden hair, who was asleep with a peaceful expression on his face, one that Kushina considered the most handsome face of Naruto she had ever seen.

Kushina's face turned to an impossible shade of red and let out a cute squeak when she became aware of the position of her and Naruto. Kushina was resting on him when they fell asleep so now her side was resting on Naruto's chest and her head inside the crook of his neck. Naruto's arms were wrapped around her waist protectively, as if he was afraid she would disappear when he wakes up, and her arms were wrapped around his waist tightly, making her body flush together with his.

The memories of the previous day returned to Kushina in large pieces, and it made the girl feel a little scared again, but after what Naruto had said to her, she felt much better. Like Naruto, Kushina had been pondering about her own feelings towards Naruto. Kushina had always known that she considered Naruto as her most precious person, but she also had thought that they feelings she had for him was that of a sibling love, but she was proven wrong when Mito was born. The Uzumaki loved her little sister, but her feelings for Naruto were much stronger...and it made her wonder about what she actually feels for Naruto.

Kushina reached a hand up and cupped Naruto cheek tenderly. "I love you Naru-kun..."

The tender voice of Kushina woke Naruto from his slumber, and his eyes slowly opened to welcome the morning. The first thing Naruto noticed was that he was not in his own room, and at that thought his memories of the previous night rushed back into his mind. The Senju quickly looked to his side and saw Kushina looking at him with a smile on her face, and that instantly made him feel better.

"Good morning Kushi-chan..." whispered Naruto softly as he enjoyed the warmth Kushina provided him. The young man reached a hand up to caress Kushina's cheek. "How are you feeling?..."

The girl smiled and nodded. "I'm feeling much better...thank you Naru-kun."

Naruto smiled and pulled Kushina closer to him. "We can stay in bed for the whole day today...we can spend more time with each other, just the two of us."

Kushina smiled and placed a hand on Naruto's chest. "You don't have to worry about me anymore Naru-kun...I thought everything out and I should be fine now..." said the girl, but she was still nervous about facing her parents and Baa-chan.

The Senju shook his head. "I don't care, we will stay here today and nothing will bother us!" chirped the young teen happily as he sat up from his position and lifted Kushina onto his lap.

The girl giggled and nodded, glad that Naruto was so considerate of her. "Okay Naru-kun..."

Naruto smiled at the girl, but then the sakura bonsai tree on Kushina's desk caught his eyes. The Senju smiled when he remembered the deal he made with the bonsai tree, so he reached out to grab the potted plant and brought it close to himself and Kushina. He looked over at Kushina and saw that she was just confused at his actions. The bonsai tree looked healthy, but only one cheery blossom had bloomed on it, and it was far from fully developed.

"I remember the deal I made with you Kushi-chan..." said the young man as he channeled some chakra into the pot. Kushina stared at the shaking plant and gasped when it started to grow until it filled the entire pot. The seven flower plums on it's branches opened and bloomed into healthy and beautiful cherry blossoms. "I said that I will promise you something once this tree was fully grown..." started the Senju as he smiled over at the girl. "And now that it is...I promise you Senju Kushina...that you will always be the one person that I will love more than anything or anyone, and we will always be togther no matter what."

Kushina was surprised that Naruto could somehow grow the plant with his chakra, but after hearing his words none of that even mattered to her. The girl wrapped her arms around Naruto and snuggled her face into the crook of his neck. "T-Thank you Naru-kun..." choked out the girl between sobs. "I will also love you more than anything or anyone...forever..."

* * *

The End!

Well that is the tenth chapter of Senju Legend, and I hope you all liked it.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! :)**


	11. Legacy

I Don't Own Naruto!

Senju Legend Chapter 11

* * *

Tsunade and Jiraiya had been leaning against the wall outside of Kushina's room for a while already, they really want to go inside and hugged the living daylight out of their daughter, but they were afraid that they will just make Kushina depressed again. The parents were very glad that Naruto was able to make Kushina happy again, they didn't know what the boy did, but they could hear the laughter in the room, and that was all they needed to hear.

Mito hadn't been outside of Kushina's room for long, as she was tending to the little baby Mito, but was done and made it in time to hear Kushina's laughter from within her room. The elderly lady was feeling guilty about exposing the truth to Kushina at such a young age, but it had to be done...the fate of the Uzumaki Clan lied on the balance, and Kushina was the hope of her clan.

The elderly Uzumaki could really see herself and her late-husband in Naruto and Kushina. Mito was born into an era of turmoil and warfare, and her personality was forged around that environment. Even when she was a young girl, she used to be an arrogant and cold Kunoichi, and each person she killed the deeper she sunk into darkness. It was until Senju Hashirama came into her life that Mito saw the light at the end of the tunnel. The Shodai Hokage became Mito's pillar of strength, and her love for him made her stronger...and she could see that Kushina and Naruto had a similar dynamic.

Tsunade had a small smile on her face as she heard the laughing voices of her children. "Kushina-chan seems to be back to normal now..." muttered the woman as she leaned against her husband's frame. "Naruto really made her feel happy again." The female Sannin was feeling very optimistic that Naruto would be able to cheer Kushina back up, no one could be supportive like Naruto. Deep down inside, Tsunade couldn't help but feel that in the future, Naruto and Kushina will be happy that they were not really siblings because they would be lovers.

Jiraiya smiled at the beautiful laughter of Kushina. After the previous day, Jiraiya was afraid that Kushina would be depressed for a long time, and he was delighted to see that his son had made his darling little girl happy again. It was no secret to the father of three that within their family, Naruto and Kushina had the closest bond, it was truly astounding.

The white haired Sannin smiled and wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder. "Lets go inside..." said the man as he walked towards the door. Tsunade and Mito both smiled and followed Jiraiya's suit.

* * *

The mood of Kushina's room had changed completely from the previous day; instead of saddness and anguish, the room was filled with happiness and laughter. It was already late in the afternoon and the two young teenager had missed their lunch, but the thought of food hadn't even crossed their minds. Maybe it was their busy training schedule, but they had forgotten about all the fun games they use to play with each other.

Kushina's closest was filled with many board games that they played when they were younger, and they were all covered in dust. Naruto and Kushina were both excited to play through each of the games, and in a few hours, they plowed through half of the stack of games. Kushina kept a little tally of the victories of each side, and they were becoming more and more competitive. Kushina was currently behind Naruto by one victory, but she was having some good luck in the current game, so she had good hope.

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest with a smirk on his face. "Face it Kushi-chan, you are not going to get this roll." said the young man as he looked over at the girl.

Kushina smirked back as she tossed the two dice in her hand. "Get ready to lose Naru-kun!" exclaimed the girl as she threw the dice on the board. Both Naruto and Kushina had their eyes glued to the dice as they rolled around, and Kushina jumped up and pump her fist in the air when the result of double sixes came up. Naruto had his jaw on the ground as he looked up at Kushina, shocked that she actually made the roll.

"I-I don't believe it..." muttered Naruto as he watched Kushina finish the game.

Kushina stuck her tongue out at Naruto and point her finger at him. "Ha!" cried the girl. "I told you that I would win!"

Naruto smiled back seeing the happy face of Kushina. He was afraid that her smile would change after what she found out the day before, he was glad that the girl remained the happy and cheerful soul she always was. Naruto understood why his parents and Baa-chan had told Kushina the truth, but he couldn't help but be a little angry at them. If they knew that they would have to tell Kushina eventually, they should have told her before Mito was born, that way Kushina won't think that she was no longer needed because of little Mito.

Naruto smirked and snaked his arms around Kushina's waist. The Senju began to viciously tickle Kushina's sides, making the girl laugh harder than even before. Tickling Kushina had been a hobby of Naruto when he was much younger, as watching Kushina laugh had always been a favorite passtime of his. Kushina had tears in her eyes from all her laughter, and she finally pushed Naruto's arms away and fell against his chest. Naruto wrapped his arms around the out of breath girl and hugged her tightly.

"I love you laugh Kushi-chan..." whispered the young man near Kushina's ear. "It is just so cute and it makes me really happy whenever I hear it."

Kushina blushed a little but ultimately felt happy with his words. "Thank you Naru-kun..." replied the girl as she snuggled deeper into Naruto's chest. Kushina could hear Naruto's steady heartbeat as she rested her head on his chest, it was a soft and steady tempo and really made her feel relaxed and at peace. She could faintly remember listening to it when she was half awake the previous night, it calmed her even in the darkest of times, and she had a feeling that only Naruto's heartbeat would have that effect on her.

The nice moment of Naruto and Kushina was interupted when several knocks could be heard on the door, and Naruto instantly felt Kushina tense up. The Senju inwardly sighed as he tightened his arms around Kushina. He knew that they would have to face their parents sooner or later, it would be better to just get it out of the way. Naruto had tried his best to deter Kushina's thoughts away from their parents for the past few hours, and he hoped that all the fun they had with the games would relax Kushina enough to face their parents with a leveled head.

Naruto reluctantly pulled away from the hug, and felt his heart clench a little when he felt Kushina cling onto him even as he pulled away. "It's okay Kushi-chan..."whispered the young man as he wrapped an arm around Kushina's waist and pulled her close. "...I'm here with you." finished Naruto as he gently kissed the top of Kushina's head.

The young Senju and Uzumaki looked up at the door and saw their parents looking down at them with gentle smiles on their faces. Tsunade walked in front of Jiraiya and Mito, and knelt down in front of her two children. "Good afternoon...Naruto-kun, Kushina-chan."

Naruto smiled at his mother and nodded. "Hey Kaa-chan..." said the young man casually as he exchanged glances with his parents and great-grandmother. From the looks he was getting, Naruto could see that his parents were grateful of him cheering Kushina up, and his own smiled brushed them off with goodwill. Kushina was more improtant to him than anything, and he would do anythng to make her feel better.

Kushina timidly looked up at Tsunade with her hand still entangled with Naruto's. "K-Kaa-chan..." whispered the girl quietly...she was afraid that her mother wouldn't want her to call her that anymore.

Tsunade had tears in her eyes as she figured out why Kushina was being so timid and she couldn't help but reach out and pull her daughter into a hug. "Call me Kaa-chan!" cried the woman as she rubbed the back of Kushina's head. "You are my precious daughter Kushina-chan...don't ever call me anything but Kaa-chan."

Kushina had tears flowing down her face as she nodded into her mother's chest. "I-I love you Kaa-chan!" cried the girl before she wrapped her arms around her mother to hug her as tightly as possible. Jiraiya smiled lovingly at his daughter who was looking at him with her head resting on her mother's shoulder, and he knelt down to wipe some tears away from her eyes. The father wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter, trying to make them feel as safe as possible. He didn't need to say any words, all he needed to do was to make sure that Kushina knew he would be there for her no matter what...it was what fathers need to do.

Kushina felt safe and secure in her parents' arms, it was warm and peaceful...and all of Kushina's anxiety was gone in an instant. The young Uzumaki girl looked behind her parents and saw her Baa-chan smiling at her with the same smile that had always made Kushina feel safe, and the girl suddenly had tears in her eyes again. Kushina released herself from her parents and ran towards Mito, the girl hugged her Baa-chan around her waist and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Baa-chan!" exclaimed Kushina in relief.

Mito rubbed Kushina's back soothingly and wrapped her own arms around the girl. "Stop crying Kushi-chan...you are much more beautiful when you smile."

Naruto watched on as Kushina renuited with her family, he was very happy that everything turned out perfectly. It didn't matter that Kushina was not actually related to her family, their bonds were just as strong as any parent and child. Many things happened in the past few days and it all seems surreal and sudden, but Naruto was sure that if their family stayed together, nothing will be too difficult to face.

* * *

Mito had to continue the conversation from the previous day and had told Kushina everything about the current situation. Mito had on a sad smile as she tried to sooth the girl hugging her; she knew that these two days must have been the worst two days of Kushina's life. Knowing that she needs to comfort the girl for now, she let Kushina cry out her sorrow.

The other three didn't want to interrupt the two so they just waited on the side, hoping that Kushina would stop crying soon. Naruto was really wanting to comfort Kushina himself, but he knew that it was an important moment between Mito and Kushina, so he resisted his urge.

Mito waited until Kushina had stopped crying and her breathing to level out before she continued. "Kushi-chan, Baa-chan is just running out of life force, I am already 108 years old...I am very grateful for my already long life."

Kushina slowly looked back up at her Baa-chan and continued to listen to her. "After Baa-chan passes away, you will be the only known pure blooded Uzumaki left, so you are going to have to carry the responsibility of the Uzumaki Clan leader." Waiting a few seconds so Kushina can absorb the information, Mito continued, "As the clan leader you will be responsible of learning the entirety of the Uzumaki Clan Fuinjutsu, which your father would be very capable of helping."

Jiraiya nodded at Mito's words as she continued. "You will also be responsible of producing an heir for the Uzumaki clan so that the clan wouldn't be extinct after your lifetime." Mito looked into Kushina's eyes and asked, "Do you understand Kushi-chan?"

Kushina wiped some tears off her face and nodded. "Hai Baa-chan..."

Mito nodded with a sigh before she looked over at the Senju heir. "I will seal the Kyuubi into Naruto-chan in two weeks...in that time, I will need Jiraiya and Tsunade to construct one of the larger rooms in the compound into a compacted area...meaning that it has to be protected by all means." Naruto nodded along with his parents, agreeing to the plan Mito had thought out.

Kushina looked at Mito with a concerned expression. "Baa-chan?" started the girl as Mito looked back at her. "Why did you choose Naru-kun as the new Jinchuriki?"

Kushina's question surprised everybody present except for Naruto, he already knew that Kushina would ask that question and frankly he was very worried about how Kushina would react. Naruto knew that Kushina cared for him just as he cared for her, and she would undoubtedly try to stop from being the Jinchuriki.

"Kushi-chan, Naruto-chan is a full blooded Senju with Mokuton and have the potential to control Bijuu just like the Shodaime Hokage could, so he is the most logical candidate." explained Mito professionally.

"But would Naruto-kun be okay after the sealing, from what I know about the sealing process, Naruto-kun may be affected by the Bijuu heavily..." asked Kushina extremely worried for Naruto.

Naruto walked over to Kushina and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Kushi-chan..." started the young man as he looked into Kushina's eyes. "I will be fine, you don't have to worry about me."

"But how can I not worry, you are getting the Kyuubi no Kitsune sealed into you, you might be affected by it...you might get hurt!" Kushina's voice was filled with worry and concern, which made Naruto feel happy that she really cares so much about him.

Mito decided to put her opinion in. "Kushina-chan you don't have to worry about Naruto-chan, and he has a very strong mind and determination."

Kushina looked back at her Baa-chan with slight desperation in her voice."But why can't I be the Junchuriki, as you said I am a full blooded Uzumaki, so I should have very strong life force and longevity...if I become the Junchuriki it would be a much less risk for me than Naruto-kun!"

The Senju heir held onto Kushina's shoulders and looked at her very seriously. "Kushi-chan I don't want you to be the Junchuriki, you have no idea how the Bijuu does to the mind of the host, I don't want you go through that kind of pain." said Naruto as he spoke with a louder voice.

"Then do you think I want you to go through that kind of pain...I would rather take the pain myself than see you go though that for me!" Kushina spoke with conviction, which slightly surprised the adult because she values Naruto just as he values her.

Jiraiya saw the conversation as something private between Naruto and Kushina, so he looked over at his wife and Mito with a gesture that meant that they should leave. As the three adults used the Shunshin no Jutsu to leave the room, Mito couldn't help but look back at the arguing teenagers. Seeing the deep care Kushina and Naruto had for each other filled the elderly lady with happiness...it seems that her hope of them eventually becoming lovers will become reality.

Naruto nodded seriously and held Kushina close. "I know that you care about me Kushi-chan, but this is something I must do..."

Kushina shook her head and looked on with worry. "Can you really say that you are not doing this to protect me?" asked the girl accusingly. "I know that Baa-chan had considered both of us as potential candidates...did you volunteer so I wouldn't have to face the fate of a Jinchuriki?"

The Senju heir looked down a little and shook his head. "I'll admit that it is my primary concern...but I also see it as my responsibility to be the Jinchuriki seeing that I share the same power as the Shodai Hokage." explained the young man as his eyes soften. "I've always wanted to be strong...and this is my chance to prove myself."

The Uzumaki girl pushed Naruto away a little. "Stop making excuses!" cried the girl with a glare. "I need you to know that I am strong too, and you don't always have to be the one to protect me!" Kushina had some tears in her eyes as she threw herself into Naruto's chest and hugged him around the waist. "You are very precious to me and I want to protect you..."

Naruto smiled and hugged Kushina back tightly around her waist. "I know Kushi-chan...but no matter what this is something I must do."said the young man softly as he leaned in to kiss Kushina lightly on her forehead. "I'll admit that I am doing this because I really want to protect you...as your older brother...as your best friend...as a person who loves you more than anything...I want to be the one who carries this burden." whispered Naruto passionately as he held Kushina close to his body. "Please Kushi-chan...let me be the Jinchuriki."

Kushina trembled a little in Naruto's arms and tightened her grip around him. "Y-You are such a baka!" choked out the girl as her tears soaked Naruto shirt.

The Senju heir chuckled and nodded. "Yep...I am your baka!"

* * *

It has been two weeks since Mito had decided to seal the Kyuubi into Naruto, and it had been too fast for everyone's liking. Mito had spent every minute of everyday with her darling family, and was very grateful that the diety above would allow her last days to be so peacceful and serene.

Mito was inside the sealing room, it was protected by layers upon layers of large scale suppression seals and barriers, and was about half a mile away from the main house. The barriers could pretty much restrain chakra from any human, and the suppression seals can most likely handle Bijuu level chakra reserves. It was the day that Mito will seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside Naruto. The sealing would take up the remaining life force of Mito; thus...it was her last day alive. Mito did not feel a shred of fear or regret; she had lived life with honor and respect. She can boldly say that she had never done a single thing that made her feel remorse.

To Mito, her life was filled with love and happiness. She had a very loving husband that she still loves till this day, she had a great son, despite him dying at a young age, he lived life to the fullest and also sired an angel of a grand-daughter; Tsunade, and the ever adorable grandson; Nawaki. Of course there were her pride and joy, Naruto and Kushina.

Thinking about the two little balls of energy brought a smile to Mito's face. They are the only remaining members of the Uzumaki and Senju clans, and they both possess the greatest traits of their respective clans. Kushina possess an uncanny amount of talent in the fields of Fuinjutsu and Chakra manipulation, definitely capable of succeeding the name of Uzumaki.

Naruto possesses the Will of Fire, the collective belief of the Senju clan that is passed down by clan teachings, which is also passed on to the citizens of Konoha. Throughout the years, the will of fire had dwindled down to nearly nothing, the Shinobi of Konoha no longer value morality like they use to...but Naruto has the potential of reigniting the flame. Naruto also inherited Hashirama's Mokuton Kekkei Genkai, and he could very well become a Shinobi that will equal or even surpass the Shodai Hokage.

The future looks bright for the two children, and Mito wants nothing more than that they will have a peaceful and happy future. Mito also wanted the two to have a future together, maybe the two of them will eventually have a family of their own...with little blonde and red haired kids running around at the Senju Clan Compound in Konoha.

Finishing the preparations of the sealing process, Mito wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead and allowed herself to catch her slightly winded breath. The preparations really worned her out, further indicating that her time of death is near because normally she would not break a sweat by doing something so simple.

Dusting herself off, Mito left the room to ask the others to join her in the sealing area.

* * *

The two Sannin and their children were all waiting outside of the sealing room. All of them were feeling anxious and sorrow as today was the last day Uzumaki Mito would live. The two Sannin were both very experienced Shinobi, so the death of others are not anything new to them, but seeing one of their family member pass away was still very hard.

Tsunade and spent the majority of the previous night crying, and Jiraiya spent an equal amount of time trying to console his wife. It was a good thing that Tsunade expressed her sorrow beforehand, as she needs to be strong in front of her children as they need her to console them afterwards.

Everybody's inner thoughts were halted when the large stone door of the sealing room creaked opened and revealed Mito to the group. The facial expression she had on her face was one of finality and peacefulness. "Okay...everything is ready...Naru-chan you can come in."

Tsunade and Jiraiya gave Naruto a worried glance but didn't overdo it in order to prevent Naruto feeling even more nervous than he is now. Kushina released Naruto's hand that she had been holding and gave him a kiss on the cheek for encouragement and good fortune.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto walked towards Mito, not sparing a glance at anybody until he reach the innards of the sealing room.

* * *

Naruto feast his eyes upon the various seals that was encrypted on the giant walls and ceiling of the room. The complexity of the seals were very advance, Naruto cannot even begin to understand the slightest bit of any of the seals.

"Naruto-chan, please come here..." Mito said tenderly as her great-grandson walked up to her nervously.

Mito wrapped Naruto in a hug and ran her fingers through his golden hair. "Naru-chan...I know that this might be overwhelming...and I am sorry that I have to place this burden on you...but let me tell you that I have great faith in you, and I know that you will be able to handle the fox..."

Naruto hugged his Baa-chan tighter and replied, "Baa-chan...You don't need to be sorry...I am ready for this, and I will overcome whatever the Kyuubi throws at me, you don't have to worry about me..."

A smile graced Mito's face as she replied, "Naru-chan I need to tell you some advice about being a Junchuriki. You are here to be the vessel of the Nine-Tails… But before that, we must find love and fill the vessel with it. The only way to overcome the hatred that is given to a Junchuriki is to fill the Junchuriki heart with love..."

While Naruto was listening to Mito's words, he mind immediately thought about Kushina. He knows that she will be there for him no matter what; she will definitely give him all the love he needed to fill his heart...

"Okay Naru-chan, it is time..." Mito lead Naruto to the center of the room where a series of seals were drawn on the floor. The layers of seal overlapped each other again and again, and at the top layer, the seals formed five circles, all aligned to make a five point star. Mito took off Naruto's shirt as she began to draw a seal on Naruto's stomach. Mito started to add chakra to various parts of the seal before she called out.

"Hakke no Fūin Shiki!" said Mito as she looked over at her great-grandson, some encryption written on the ground started to travel up Naruto's body, and the ink became a unified spiral symbol on Naruto's stomach. "Naruto-chan, lay down on the floor, put your head and each of your limbs on each circle." Each circle was a conductor between Mito's chakra network and Naruto's...the Kyuubi chakra will be transfer through Naruto's chakra network and eventually be filtered down to the Hakke no Fūin Shiki on his stomach.

Naruto followed Mito's orders obediently as Mito walked over to edge of the room to attach her body to some seals that was drawn on the wall and connected to Naruto's seal. "Naruto-chan, in order to transfer the Kyuubi from my body to yours with minimal risk, I must transfer it bit by bit through these seals that connects our chakra network. The Kyuubi's chakra will slowly enter your chakra network form mine to yours, and at the end, the collective of Kyuubi's chakra will gather at the Eight trigram seal that I put on you earlier.

"Okay..." replied Naruto as the seals he is lying on began to light up as well and wrap themselves around his body tightly.

Mito began to release chakra through her fingertips and placed them on the seals behind her. The seals began to light up and separate from the wall and wrap themselves around Mito's body. "Naruto-chan brace yourself...this is it!" Mito ran thorugh many seals as she gritted her teeth. "Entiti jōto no Fuin (Entity Transferal Seal)!" Mito felt everyone of her chakra points burn as she used her own chakra to lead the Kyuubi into Naruto's chakra network. The Bijuu's chakra had been trying to force it's way out for the past few weeks, and the built up pressure actually helped with the sealing process, as the Kyuubi's chakra rushed out of any opening that Mito opened.

At first Naruto didn't feel anything, but as soon as the Kyuubi's crimson chakra entered his chakra network, an intense shot of pain coursed throughout his body. Naruto bit the innards of his mouth to suppress his pain, and flexed all the muscles in his body to maintain his determination. The Kyuubi's chakra was unlike anything Naruto had ever felt before, it was evil personified. The Senju could feel the lingering hatred that came with the Bijuu, and it made the air around him feel sharp and crisp.

"AAHHH!" cried out the young man in pain as he felt the flow of chakra increase dramatically, it was going ten times faster than before. The chakra was so potent and powerful, it was forcing it's way through his chakra network, if the Hakke no Fūin Shiki on his stomach was not absorbing the collective of the Kyuubi's chakra, Naruto's body might have failed.

Mito maintained her posture as she looked on worriedly at her great-grandson. "Stay strong Naruto...you are doing great."

Naruto knew that his Baa-chan was giving her life to transfer the Kyuubi to him, and she was comforting him until the end. That very thought made Naruto feel weak and feeble, and he refused to be useless. The Senju flared his own chakra around his body, and forced the Kyuubi's chakra into the Hakke no Fūin Shiki as fast as he could. Naruto snap opened his eyes and glared into nothingness...he channeled every ounce of power in his body and forced it to the surface. The entire room started to shake from the sheer power that Naruto released, and Mito could only watch on as Naruto started to glow a light blue.

The Senju's chakra was very powerful, and it was effecting the surrounding all around the room. The cracks on the wall that had small traces of fungus on it started to spread and collapse. The tiny fungus grew and expanded until it was the size of a fully grown tree, and this was happening on all corners of the room. The earth underneath Naruto were shaking, and the doors to the room was beginning to weaken. Despite all the chaos that his chakra caused, Naruto could feel that the Kyuubi's chakra no longer caused him any pain, instead it became much weaker and even calmer in a sense.

Mito smirked at the powers of Mokuton, and sped up the sealing process. "Good job Naruto, you are supressing the Kyuubi!"

Naruto gripped his fists until his hands were bleeding as he let out a large burst of chakra. Like a maelstrom had exploded from the Senju's body, a wave of chakra blasted to all corners of the room, and almost shredded the ground with it's power. Mito was barely able to maintain her chakra instilled stance as the powerful wave brushed passed her.

* * *

The rest of the Senju-Uzumaki family was waiting outside of the room, and the painful silence was deeply worrying them. As a seal master himself, Jiraiya knew that the seal Mito prepared for the sealing was very powerful, and as one of the legendary figure of the Uzumaki Clan, Mito was surely the best Fuinjutsu user in the world, but he was still very worried for his son. As a father, the man was deeply worried for his little boy, and as a man in search of a savior, he was worried for the world.

_'Come on Naruto!' _thought the man intensely. _'I know you can do this...'_

Naruto's life before his eyes was like watching an empty canvas being filled out before his eyes...and everything painted showed him a portrait of Naruto as the Child of Prophecy that he had been searching for his whole life. As the heir of the Senju Clan, Naruto was borned to become one of the stronger Shinobi of the world, but everything Jiraiya had seen so far suggests that Naruto migh become one of the greatest Shinobi to ever live. Not only does the boy possess the power of Mokuton, but will also be the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi...if Naruto could control the Bijuu with his chakra...he may very become even more powerful than the Shodai Hokage.

Tsunade was sitting beside her equally worried husband while her hands sweated considerably. She knew that Naruto having Mokuton may help him in suppressing the Kyuubi, but they were still talking about the most powerful Bijuu of all time, and it rendered the mother catatonic about her son. Tsunade held onto her grandfather's necklace and closed her eyes. "Please be okay Naru-chan..."

Kushina was probably the most worried out of everyone waiting for the sealing process to finish, and she was pacing around the area as she prayed. The girl had learned Fuinjutsu from Mito herself, and she knew that no matter how skilled her Baa-chan was, ultimately there was still a risk that they will both die. Just the very thought of Naruto dying made the girl catatonic...there would no point in her life if Naruto were to die. The young Senju was the one person Kushina loves the most...if she was to lose him...she was afraid of what she might do.

All of a sudden, all three members of the family felt an incredible amount of chakra pulsate from within the room, it was so powerful that the earth around them began to shake from its power. All of the people outside could feel that it was all Naruto's chakra, there was not a shred of the Kyuubi's chakra within.

"Naru-kun!" cried Kushina as she looked at the direction of the room.

Cracks began to appear along the ground outside the room, and Jiraiya's eyes widened as they expanded to their area. "Quick, jump back!" exclaimed the man as he, along with his wife and daughter jumped back from the cracks.

Tsunade was looking on the scene with shock. "What on earth is happening?"

The family watched on as may trees started to sprout out of the cracks on the ground, and soon they were all covered by the giant shodaw created by the fifty feet tall trees. Seeing that the forest that just sprouted in front of them will continue to expand, the Senju family jumped onto one of the branches to avoid getting in the way of the growth. The door to the room was busted open by a wave of chakra, and the Senju family was given a clear view of inside the room.

They saw that Mito was looking very tired and that she was transfering some chakra into Naruto, but that was not what worried them the most. The Senju heir was still laying on the ground, and his body was glowing a bright aura of chakra. His chakra was so potent and powerful that it was literally ripping the earth apart around him. Jiraiya and Tsunade watched on as the walls that they made sure to enhance with suppression seals were destroyed the pressure created by their son.

Back inside the room, Mito was pushing the reminants of the Kyuubi's chakra into Naruto, and she was dead tired. The whole sealing process had much more chaos than she had expected, but the whole process went on very smoothly. The Kyuubi had no chance of escape once Naruto began to suppress it with his own chakra. Mito was very shocked about the raw power Naruto had, she wasn't sure that even Hashirama had that kind of strength when he was Naruto's age.

The forest Naruto created was large enough to destroy anything that was surrounding the isolated room...they were very lucky that little Mito was safe back in the main house in her crib...

Tsunade's eyes widened when she saw that Mito was finished and had released her seal, and she sped as fast as she could to catch her Baa-chan. Kushina and Jiraiya quickly followed behind the female Sannin, and all of them crowded around the barely conscious Uzumaki leader. Tsunade laid Mito's head on her lap as she ran her Shosen no Jutsu along her body, desperately trying to replenish the woman's chakra. Kushina likely did the same thing, and tears were flowing out of her eyes as she pushed her chakra to the limit.

The elderly lady opened her eyes to see the crying faces of her two darling girls. "I-Its okay Tsunade-chan, Kushina-chan..." whispered Mito softly. "That won't help me at all..."

Tsunade choked a little as she looked down at her grandmother. "B-Baa-chan..."

Mito coughed a little as she weakly pointed over to Naruto who was still on the ground across from her. "N-Naruto-chan..."

The Senju heir was feeling much different than he would have expected after expelling so much chakra. The burns and strains on his chakra points and network were all gone, he could even feel that his chakra reserves were full compared to before. The only pain he felt was the aching muscles around his body, which all felt stronger than before. Naruto had no idea what had gotten into him, but he didn't know that he could force out so much power. Mokuton was more powerful than he had ever though possible...when he activated his chakra, he could feel that he was complete suppressing the Kyuubi within his own body...to the Bijuu's credit, it was only being sealed into Naruto bit by bit, but it was no small feat either way.

Naruto's eyes suddenly widen when he remembered the state Mito was in, and quickly jumped to his feet. The young man looked over to see his family staring at him with slight shock and relief, but most of his attention was focused on the weak Mito who was collapsed on the ground.

"Baa-chan!" cried the Senju as he ran over to his family. "Are you alright!?" asked Naruto as he looked at his Baa-chan with tears welling in his eyes...all this time he was trying to suppress the sadness he felt in losing his dear great-grandmother.

Mito smiled weakly at her great-grandson. "Y-You did great Naruto-chan...I am so proud of you." whispered the elderly lady as she continued to cough.

Kushina wiped some tears from her eyes and held onto Mito's hand. "Please rest Baa-chan...you nee-"

"Kushina..." interupted Jiraiya as he looked over at his daughter sadly. "Let Baa-chan talk...these are her last words." Kushina couldn't help but cry harder at her father's words.

Mito looked up at Jiraiya and smiled. "Thank you Jiraiya-chan...you really are a blessing for the whole family." said the woman proudly, which slightly shocked Jiraiya. "If you were not there for Tsunade-chan when she needed you, she would have not become the loving mother I see today...for that I deeply thank you..."

Jiraiya bowed his head. "Thank you Baa-chan..."

Mito reached up to cup Tsunade's face with her hand. "I am so happy for you Tsunade-chan...you have the family that you yearned for since you were a child." whispered the woman seemingly out of breath. "I am so happy that my darling little girl is happy...and will continue to be happy until the end." Mito chuckled as she lightly flicked Tsunade's nose. "You were always mine and Hashirama's favorite."

Tsunade cried harder and gently placed her hand on top of Mito's own. "I love you so much Baa-chan..."

The Uzumaki leader finally turned to look at both Naruto and Kushina. "Naruto-chan...Kushina-chan." said Mito as she reached out for each of their hands, and grabbed onto them. Kushina and Naruto's heart clenched when they felt how weak their Baa-chan was. "Thank you for making my last few years so happy...you two really were the highlights of my life." muttered Mito with a soft chuckle. "I know that the Senju and Uzumaki Clans will be safe in both your hands...just promise me something..."

Naruto and Kushina both nodded instantly. "Anything Baa-chan..." choked out Kushina.

Mito smiled brightly and lightly winked at the two young teenagers. "Nothing is more important than family...your love for each other will be the key for all your future challenges..." whispered the lady in a softly voice than before. "Promise me...that both of you will be happy together."

Naruto wrapped an arm around Kushina's waist as both of them nodded. "We promise Baa-chan..." replied Naruto as Kushina was crying too hard to speak.

"I love you all..." whispered Mito as her eyes started to close. "Goodbye..."

With her last breath, Mito left her family with a legacy that no one could have replaced...a genuine affection that will inspire the generations to come. After 108 years of living...Uzumaki Mito passed on to the next world...finally able to join her beloved Senju Hashirama in the glorious peace of heaven.

* * *

The End!

Wow that was a sentimental chapter for me to write! Well...I hope you all liked it...maybe even shed a few tears of your own.

Some people have said in their reviews that they want some more action and fighting in the story. I say to you all now, that don't worry...the action will be here soon. There might be some more romance and family bonding in the next chapter or two...after that it will be all badass! XD

PS: For the people who are not sure...Namikaze Minato do not exist in this story.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	12. Progress

I Don't Own Naruto!

Senju Legend Chapter 12

* * *

It has been two months since the death of Uzumaki Mito, and her person was still lingering in the recent memories of her family members. The elderly lady with always be remembered by her grand-daughter and grandson-in-law as one of the most wise and loving women they have ever known. Tsunade loved Mito like her own mother, and she was happy that the Uzumaki had a peaceful and fullfilled life.

Naruto and Kushina had never lost anyone close to them, so the death of their precious Baa-chan made them very depressed, but the two teenagers returned to normal with time. It helped that Mito seemed at peace and happy during her last breath, it made Naruto and Kushina think that Mito had gone to a better place and had reunited with their Shodai Jiji.

Ever since the sealing, Naruto had been focusing mainly on his Mokuton ability in his training, as he would need it in the future in case the Kyuubi tries to break free of the seal. It was clear to him that his Chakra had the ability to suppress the Kyuubi, but he needed to master using the special ability he shared with his Jiji at will so he won't have to count on luck in the future.

Mito had left Naruto with a scroll filled with the many Jutsu scrolls that the Shodai Hokage had left her, and all of them were Mokuton Jutsu. Although the Shodai had much more Jutsu than what was included, but the collection was impressive as it was. Naruto had began practicing all the basic and intermediate Jutsus, and he had gotten some of them down already.

Just like a normal day on the small island Uzushiogakure, the large training field was filled with sounds of battle. There were sounds of clashing metal and ripping grounds, and the chakra levels were surging heavily in the area. The air was dense and crisp from the giant powers clashing together, the surrounding trees were beginning to crack with it's leaves falling off from the heavy atmostphere.

"That's it Naruto!" exclaimed Tsunade as she jumped back from a punch from her son. "Keep it up!"

Naruto ignored her mother's words and smashed his fist into the ground, causing a small scale earthquake to spread throughout the area. The ground split and overlapped, the very landscape was shifting to the will of the two battling Ninjas. The Senju heir flashed through some handsigns and focused his chakra to his right hand as he pulled it back.

"Futon: Kazekiri no Jutsu!" cried the young man as he slashed his hand upwards towards the direction of his mother, and an invisible blade of wind flung away from his arm and blasted towards Tsunade.

Tsunade twisted her body in mid-air to dodge the attack and quickly landed back on the ground. She took out several Shuriken from her pouch and threw them at Naruto at high speeds, and she used the time Naruto spent to dodge her attack to decrease the distance between them. Tsunade focused some Raiton chakra in her fingers and aimed a tap on Naruto's shoulder, hoping to use her chakra to confuse the nerves inside his body.

Naruto recognized the Jutsu his mother was about to use on him, and quickly used a focused chakra burst through his feet to jump away. As he was in the air Naruto looked down at his mother and flashed through some handsigns.

"Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu!" exclaimed the Senju heir as he stretched his hand foward. Naruto sent several wooden spikes from his arm towards his sparring partner, and coated them with some Futon chakra to increase their cutting power.

Tsunade smirked and jumped up to face the incoming attack, and she effortlessly parried away all of the spikes. She held a Kunai in her hand as she neared her son in mid-air, and she clashed her weapon with his Nodaichi. Both weapons were backed by heavy amounts of chakra, but Tsunade was still stronger than Naruto with her raw strength and pushed him back.

They landed on the ground with a fair distance between them. The mother and son locked eyes with a sense of adrenaline between them, and the next second they both sped towards each other again. Like flashes of shadows in the middle of the large field, Tsunade clashed blades with her son, and was slowly pushing him back. The Sannin had to admit that Naruto's skills were way beyond his years, a normal eleven year old boy should not be able to fight a Kunoichi of her level for hours on end.

Tsunade was amused by the fact that she though Orochimaru was talent back in the day, but compared to her son, the snake man was nothing but a menial brat. Maybe Naruto's power was the true strength of a Senju Clan member, and he had only reactivated the power that had become lost with history. Tsunade was sure that the Shodai and Nidaime were considered some of the most talented Shinobi to ever live, and would honestly bet that Naruto was on there level.

Naruto channeled some chakra into his blade until it glowed a light blue. "Getsuga..." Tsunade saw what Naruto was about to do and quickly jumped back with a chakra burst. "Tensho!" cried the Senju was a dense cresent blade of chakra blasted out of the tip of the Nodaichi, and barrelled towards his mother with immense destructive power.

Tsunade jumped into the air with her leg lifted up. "Tsūtenkyaku!" cried the Kunoichi as she crashed her heel on the surging blast of chakra, and a gargantuan explosion sounded throughout the area...

* * *

"Tou-chan, should we stop the fight now?" asked a worried Kushina as she looked over at the destroyed training ground from afar. "Kaa-chan and Naru-kun had been fighting for an hour already!"

Naruto had finished the two year training with his parents, and his mother wanted to fight him herself to measure his power. Jiraiya and Kushina were both excited to see their fight, so they used some Kage Bunshin to take care of little Mito-chan while they stood on the side to observe the battle. Naruto had never truely fought his mother before, so he would be refreshing to see how they would clash their Jutsu with each other.

"Its fine Kushina-chan...they are strong enough to take this." said Jiraiya with a smile on his face as he cross his arms.

Jiraiya was very proud of his son's power, it was truely incredible. He could still remember hearing about the extremely talented Uchiha heir back in Konoha, and he was wondering if Naruto could measure up to him. Uchiha Itachi had become one of the most revered Missing-Nin in the Elemental Nations, not surprising considering what he had done to his own clan a year ago.

Both Sannin were utterly shocked when they heared about the Uchiha Massacre from a letter that Kakashi sent to them, it was hard to believe that the Clan's pride and joy would be the one to kill the majority of them, with the sole survivor being the younger Uchiha heir, Uchiha Sasuke, a boy who was three years younger than Naruto and Kushina. The Sandaime Hokage had sent them a detailed report of what truely happened a few days after the first letter of Kakashi, and they didn't know what to think.

As Shinobi of the such calibre, neither Jiraiya nor Tsunade were naive, but they felt great sympathy for Itachi. The young man was truely remarkable, and had earned the utmost respect of the two Sannin. It was the sad destiny of the Shinobi to die for a secret, and Itachi was truely one of the best Ninja Konoha had ever produced. Jiraiya had burnt to letter immediately after reading it, he knew that a secret of such magnatude could cause utter choas if let out.

The Sandaime had told Jiraiya in the letter that he was going to be the man Itachi will report to if anything sudden comes up, so the Senju family will have to leave their isolated home soon...

The original cover mission the two Sannin were assigned with was suppose to be four years long, they have extended the length twice to make it eleven years already, and it was time they all returned to the village...or some of them. The Sandaime had ordered Jiraiya to reconstruct his spy network, and moniter the activities of Orochimaru, and a certain association named Akatsuki, the organization that Uchiha Itachi was placed into. From what Jiraiya had learned from his Sensei, the group was mainly filled with S-ranked Missing-Nin, which was highly intimidating...a group of people all at the level of himself and his wife.

Konoha didn't know what the Akatsuki wanted, but they knew that they had been killing off many men on the Bingo Books to collect cash, and that can only mean that they were about to launch to large campaign. The only spy capable to monitering a group of Akatsuki's stature was Jiraiya, the most powerful out of the Legendary Sannin of Konoha.

Kushina looked back at the battlefield as her father was spacing out in his thoughts, and continued to watch her mother and brother fight. She and Naruto had grown much closer to each other in the last few weeks, to the point where they no longer even act like siblings. The affection the two teenagers had for each other were constantly surprising their parents, sometimes they seemed more like lovers than even best friends. Naruto would be constantly holding Kushina's hand and would hug and kiss her goodnight...the kisses were only on the cheeks but it was still surprising for the parents.

The Uzumaki girl was confused about her own feelings for Naruto, maybe it was because of the start of puberty, but she had been finding Naruto to be increasingly attractive. Kushina would be blushing near Naruto when he kisses or hugs her, there would be a warm feeling in her heart whenever Naruto tells her he loves her. Kushina wanted to respond to her feelings, but she had no idea how...

* * *

Naruto jumped back from where he was standing to on a branch of a large tree, and he looked down to see a large crater that was made from the clashing powers of him and his mother. The young man knew that his mother's Taijutsu was much more powerful than his own, and he had to avoid direct confrontations with her, so he was trying his best to sense where his mother was. The Senju's eyes widened when the tree he was standing on suddenly shake and topple over, his mother was just under him.

Tsunade watched her son fall from the tree, and channeled chakra in her fist. "Be more alert Naruto!" exclaimed the woman as she launch a chakra filled punch at the young man.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he fell towards his mother's attack with no control of his movements, but as soon as he reached the range of his mother's attack, he smirked. Tsunade was shocked to see her punch destroy a wooden clone of her son, she couldn't sense any differences at all.

"Mokuton: Shichūrō no Jutsu!" cried the real Naruto from behind his mother as the ground around her shook and erupted. Pillars of wood surrounded Tsunade in a parfect square and locked her inside a cage, and the cage was lifted into the air with large tree roots that erupted from the ground. The cage was at least fifty feet in the air, and Naruto did his best to reinforce the strength of his pillars with his chakra. The Senju flashed through a series of handsigns and drew water particles from the air around him. "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!"

Since Naruto had activated his Mokuton ability, he had also been able to draw water from the environment around him, and it was something extremely useful in combat. Water gathered around Naruto and began to spin itself around his body, in a few seconds a mini torrent of water surrounded Naruto. He pushed his hands forward and like a tidal wave of destruction blasted towards his cage at blinding speeds.

Tsunade's eyes widened at the incoming water Jutsu, and she quickly reacted to it. The Sannin gathered chakra in her legs and arms, and with a simple spin around, she destroyed the cage surrounding her and jumped out of the way. She looked down and saw the water destroy the remaining of the cage and parts of the roots supporting the structure. The duration of the Jutsu was quick long, and Tsunade had no place to land, so she used on strong kick to break her way through to the ground.

Both Senju's were getting tired, so it was the time to end the fight. Tsunade kicked off the ground to increase her speed and sped towards her son with a chakra enhanced fist. The chakra in her fist was potent enough to be visible for the naked eye, and it could obliterate anything in her way.

Naruto glared at the vicious attack of his mother and knew that his punches would not be enough, so he decided to use on something else. The Senju heir channled chakra to his palm and began to compress and shape it into a small typhoon. The surging chakra was enough to cause the air around it to move around it, creating a gust around Naruto's body.

"Take this!" cried Tsunade as she fired her punch.

"Rasengan!" cried back Naruto as he pushed his Jutsu into his mother's attack.

Like a maelstrom of destruction, the clashed attacks exploded into a wave that ripped apart everything surrounding the blast. The earth was blown to pieces and ripped apart as neither Jutsu continued to force it's way into each other. The ground was shaking from the pressure caused by the two montrous chakra, and it was another ten seconds until the center of the clashing point gave in. A second and more powerful explosion erupted, and both Naruto and Tsunade were pushed backwards at great speeds, and they had to use all of their power to stop themselves from crashing into trees.

Tsunade stood up feeling pain all over her body, but she had a smile on her face. She was proud that her son was already so powerful at such a young age, he was miles more advanced than she was when she was his age. The woman smiled when she felt her husband land next to her and looked up at him happily. The couple communicated silently as they smiled at each other, and Jiraiya wrapped his arms around his wife to keep her steady on her feet.

Kushina landed next to Naruto and quickly rested his head on her lap. "Naru-kun!" exclaimed the girl as she ran healing chakra throughout Naruto's body. "Are you alright?"

Naruto felt painful all over but he still opened his eyes and smiled at Kushina. "I'm fine Kushi-chan...just a bit achy all over."

The Uzumaki girl giggled and shook her head with a smile. "You are such a Baka..."

Jiraiya and Tsunade both landed next to their children with smiles on their faces, the latter had already healed most of her wounds and was feeling much better. Tsunade knelt down next to her son and patted his head. "You did good Naruto-chan, you are stronger than most Ninja in Konoha already!"

Naruto smiled back at his loving mother with a nod. "Thanks Kaa-chan..."

Jiraiya nodded and crossed his arms with a grin. "Yep, your skills have increased a lot since you started training with your Mokuton, and you are getting quite proficient at using it." said the man looked around at some of the trees and roots Naruto created with his chakra. "Sooner or later you will be just as strong as me~" teased the kind father.

Kushina rolled her eyes at her father and continued to heal Naruto as fast as she could. "Aren't you tired of destroying training fields Naru-kun...you are the one who would eventually fix it later..."

Naruto chuckled and looked up at Kushina. "I'll do it after dinner..." muttered the young man as he hoped that Kushina will make him some Miso Ramen later...

* * *

Jiraiya was leaning against the railing of the balcony of his room, silently letting the cold night air blow the troubles out of his mind. The man was having trouble deciding what to do when he had to travel around the world again to rebuild his network...his spies had been hiding for the whole time he was in isolation, so it would take some time to rearrange everything. The work alone was not challenging at all for Jiraiya, he had been networking his whole life and have enough power to fend off an army be himself, but he didn't want to leave his family...

Tsunade and Kushina will have to return to the village once he starts his mission, and will most likely become the core of the medical center of Konoha. Jiraiya was not worried for his little girl, because Kushina had grown into a young woman with powerful skills, and with her mother they will be very safe...but Jiraiya will still miss them more than anything. Then there was also little Mito...the girl just turned one and Jiraiya didn't want to miss her first words or steps...but he had no choice.

Jiraiya was broken out of his thoughts when a soft pair of arms encircled his waist. "Are you alright Jiraiya...you've been spacing out a lot lately."

The Sannin turned around to look at his beautiful wife. "I'm fine..." muttered the man softly. "I'm just thinking about my mission."

Tsunade knew exactly what her husband was talking about and rested her head against his chest. "I'm sorry you have to go...but it is our obligation to the village as Shinobi." said the woman as she closed her eyes to calm herself.

Jiraiya nodded and wrapped his arms around his wife. "I know...but I will miss so many things with Mito-chan...that is something I will regret for the rest of my life."

Tsunade felt her heart clench at the thought of Jiraiya not being able to see Mito speak for the first time and not being able to catch her in his arms after her first steps. She was a liitle angry at her Sensei for assigning Jiraiya to a long term mission right after Mito was born, she knew it was very improtant but it didn't mean she had to like it. Tsunade knew that like herself, Jiraiya had also gotten used to living in isolation peacefully on the island, and she didn't want to go back to the lifestyle in the village.

The two Sannin were deeply in love with each other, and they were happy with their family on the island, it was unfortunate that their perfect life would be interupted by some Missing-Nin and Orochimaru. Tsunade hoped that the bunch of outlaws would just die in a ditch somewhere so the world would be a better place...

Jiraiya broke the comfortable silence after a few minutes. "Hey Tsunade-chan...I have a suggestion." said the man seriously as he pulled away from the hug.

Tsunade was surprised with the tense tone of her husband and looked back at him seriously. "What is it honey?"

The white haired man rubbed Tsunade's arms tenderly as he looked into her eyes. "Can I bring Naruto with me on the mission?"

The mother of three was shocked at the question, she had not been expecting anything close to that suggestion. Tsunade had been planning to take Naruto back to Konoha to become a Chunin...he was more than powerful enough and all he really needed was experience, so being a Chunin will help him. Tsunade almost lashed out at Jiraiya for the crazy idea, but stopped when she realized that the benifits for Naruto to travel with his father would actually be great for him.

"Y-You mean you want to introduce Naruto to your spy network?" asked Tsunade after a few minutes of thought.

Jiraiya nodded. "Yeah...I am not getting any younger and I will need an heir to my network, there is no better candidate than Naruto." said the man honestly with a sigh. "If one was to ask me where did I learn the most in my life...it would be the many places I visited during my travels, it was truely enlightening." stated Jiraiya was he recalled all the people he had met in the past. "I know Naruto will learn just as much."

Tsunade looked up at her husband and nodded. "I will definitely miss Naruto a lot...but I know that traveling with you will give him the experience he needs, so I will not disagree with that is what you want." said the woman softly. "The one person that will truely hurt because of this is Kushina...I don't even know how she will react to Naruto being out of her life for a few years."

Jiraiya nodded with a sigh. "I know..it shocks me sometimes seeing how close those two are, but there feelings for each other will grow stronger if they spend sometime apart...and I say that with experience." muttered the man as he recalled back to the time he saw Tsunade again after five years, he fell in love with her even more at that moment.

"When are we going to leave?" asked the mother of three. "I'm going to tell Naruto and Kushina now..."

The white haired man leaned back against the railing and closed his eyes. "In one week...that is the most I can push it."

* * *

Naruto was sitting back on the couch as he smiled at the sight in front of him...It was Kushina and she was craddling little Mito in her arms as she played with the baby by making silly faces at her. It was not an uncommon sight for Naruto because he and Kushina had been playing with Mito every night since she had been born. The little girl was just the cutest little thing, and seeing her reactions tot the different things in front of her had become Naruto and Kushina's favorite pass time.

The Senju hid his face behind Kushina's shoulder and popped out suddenly to the baby. "Mito-chan!" exclaimed the young man as he waved his hand around in the air. Little Mito giggled and reached out for her older brother with her little arms, and Naruto was happy to pick her up from Kushina. The baby was dressed in a pink whole body baby suit, and it looked very warm and comfortable. Naruto lifted Mito to his face and blew a rubbed his nose around her tummy, tickling the girl a little.

Kushina sat by Naruto with a smile on her face, she loved it whenever her little sister laugh. "You two are so cute..." said the girl softly as she scooted closer to her family.

Naruto held Mito and lowered her down until her feet were flat on the ground as if she was standing on her own. He looked back at Kushina with a smile as he turned Mito around to look at her as well. "Look...Onee-chan says we are cute, but she is the cutest girl ever isn't she?" chirped Naruto with a childish voice as he pulled Mito back and hugged her to his chest.

Kushina smiled brightly at Naruto's words and reached out for his hand. "Thanks..." said the girl as she leaned closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Mito saw her sister on her brother's shoulder and started to crawl from her brother's lap and over to her sister. "Bah bah bah..." babbled the babe as she patted Kushina on the lap. Kushina smiled at the cute baby and lifted Mito from her lap and placed her on her lap. Kushina poked Mito's cheeks with her fingers and kissed the top of her head...she really have fallen in love with the little bundle of joy, and would want shower the baby with her love.

Naruto smiled at Kushina's affection and lifted her onto his lap as well. "You really are the cutest Kushi-chan..." whispered the young man softly near Kushina's ear as he wrapped his arms around Kushina's waist and Mito-chan.

Kushina smiled back and rested her head on the crook of Naruto's neck. "I love you Naru-kun..." whispered the girl softly as she closed her eyes.

The Senju heir bent his head down and kissed Kushina on the cheek. "I love you too..."

Tsunade and Jiraiya were looking through the crack of the door with sad smiles on their faces. They were happy to see such affection between Naruto and Kushina, but they were dreading the conversatiion of telling them that they will be separated for a few years. Jiraiya forced a smile onto his face and knocked on the door lightly...

"Hey...can we come in?"

Naruto and Kushina looked back and smiled at their parents. "Hey Tou-chan, Kaa-chan!" chirped Kushina as she stood up with Mito-chan and walked over to them. "I thought you guys were asleep."

Tsunade held onto Kushina's hand and led both her daughters over to the couch. "We were about to...but there is something we need to talk about." said the mother as she sat down on the couch. Jiraiya leaned on the wall next to Naruto with a casual look on his face.

Kushina and Naruto gave their parents their undivided attention as the began to speak, and the content they heard were making them more and more nervous. Naruto was shocked to hear about the group of S-ranked Missing-Nin, as well as the actions of his parent's teammate Orochimaru, and was about to see where the conversation was going. Jiraiya continued to explain that he had been assigned a mission by the Hokage and they all must leave the island.

Kushina was naturally shocked and sad about having to leave her home, but she was happy that she would finally be able to see what Konoha was like. According to her Baa-chan and parents, Konoha was suppose to be very beautiful and serene, and she could not wait to see it.

"You mean we finally get to go back to Konoha!" chirped Kushina happily as she clapped her hands together. "I've been waiting to see the village for a long time!"

Tsunade smiled lightly at her daughter and patted her head. "There is only one thing..." muttered the woman as she looked back at her husband, thinking that he should be the one to tell them. Seeing their mother's distress, Naruto and Kushina also looked over their father.

Jiraiya stared back at the gaze of his children and sighed. "The mission I've been assign to will take at least three years...meaning that you all wil be in the village without me for tha time."

Naruto's eyes widened and Kushina stood up instantly. "What do you mean Tou-chan!?" asked the girl with a little fear in her voice.

"...And Naruto will come with me."

The room was silent as everyone tried to make sense of the words that came out of the father's mouth, and tears were slowly forming in Kushina's eyes. She was very happy that she could finally live in her home with her family, but she was teared apart at the thought of her father and Naruto not being there with her. The truth was slowly sinking into the Uzumaki heiress, but she was having problems accepting the truth. Kushina had never been separated from Naruto for more than a few hours her whole life...and she wouldn't know how she could handle not having her most precious person away from her for three years.

Naruto remained motionless for the pass few minutes, his mind was desperately trying to think of ways out of leaving his family for three years, but he found that all the excuses he made were selfish and would go against his personal principles of protecting his village and family. The first thought that sunk into the young man's mind was that he would be away from Kushina for three years, and that alone flashed a red flag in his mind. To Naruto, the first reaction to being away from Kushina was unacceptable...but his logical mind kicked in and told him that it was his duty as a Shinobi to get stronger to he could serve his village...so Naruto was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Jiraiya tried his best to block out the look of anguish on his children's faces and placed a hand on his son's shoulders. "Naruto...traveling with me will make you much stronger than you are now, not just physically, but mentally as well." explained the father as calmly as he could. "As a Shinobi in your position, experience may be even more important than actual strength...and you will learn a lot through this trip..."

Tsuande nodded as she held Mito in her arms. "Yes...this is something you need to do Naruto." said the woman as she closed her eyes. "I will miss you greatly but this will help you a lot in the future...and three years is not really that long."

Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at his parents with no emotions on his face. "Why am I the only one going with Tou-chan...what about Kushi-chan?" asked the young man, which made the Uzumaki girl looked over at him through her tears.

Tsunade nodded. "It is because Kushina will finish her own training with me back in Konoha...at the village I can fully teach her Medical Ninjutsu with the most advanced equipment and material, and she and I will be the core of the Konoha Medical System."

The white haired Sannin looked down at his son. "I know that it is very hard for the two of you to spend three years without each other...but both of you must know that somethings will never go as planned, and it is your responsibility as Konoha Shinobi to follow through with this."

Naruto nodded silently as he walked up to Kushina, completely ignoring everyone else in the room. "I know Tou-chan...I will do it." said Naruto as Kushina's eyes widened at his words. Without another word Naruto grabbed Kushina's hand and they both disappeared from the room with a Shunshin no Jutsu.

Jiraiya sighed as Tsunade closed her eyes.

Little Mito sensed the tense mood and began to sob...and soon the cries of the child filled the room, making the parents inside feel even more depressed.

* * *

The End!

That was the newest chapter of Senju Legend, and I hope you all liked it! XD

This is where the story will completely change from the previous version. Naruto will not go back to the village yet, and will travel with his father for a few years first. I figured that some time apart will allow Naruto and Kushina's bond to deepen, and allow the story to progress in a direction that I want.

As I have mentioned in this chapter, Naruto and Kushina are older than the rookie nine by three years, so they are the about same age as Temari.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	13. Meet Again Soon

I Don't Own Naruto!

Senju Legend Chapter 13

* * *

It has been six days since Jiraiya had told Naruto and Kushina about their plans for the foreseeale future, and the two teenagers had been ignoring the topic of being separated since then. It was a silent agreement between Naruto and Kushina, they wanted to spend their last week together happy and content. For the first time in his life Naruto had stopped his training entirely and spent every minute of his day with Kushina.

It was a joy playing all sorts of games the never had the chance to learn when they were younger, but the lingering thought of being separated for three years always seem to ruin the mood for them. They both tried their best to push the depressing thoughts to the back of the minds, but it was their last night together for the next few years, and they knew that they had to talk about it.

Both the Senju and Uzumaki were inside Naruto's room getting ready for bed. They pushed all the packed luggage outside the room so they wouldn't have to be reminded of the departure everytime they looked up. Naruto wanted to spend the night with Kushina since it was going to be a lone time until his next chance, and he was about to miss it.

It was about midnight, and they teenagers were tired from their day of playing, but neither of them wanted to fall asleep.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Kushina's waist and held her close as they laid motionlessly on the bed. His heart was clenching painfully as his mind was filled with thoughts of desperation and sadness. He didn't want to be separated from Kushina...it was as simple as that. Naruto loved Kushina more than anything in life, and if he really had a choice, he would choose her over his obligation to Konoha.

"I love you Senju Uzumaki Kushina..." said Naruto using his love's full name, which surprised her quite a bit. The Senju pulled away from his position on the bed to let Kushina turn to face him. "Never forget that...no matter where I am or how long has it been since I last saw you...I will love you more than anything."

Kushina couldn't help it anymore and let out some tears through her eyes. "I know..." whispered the girl as she reached a hand up to caress Naruto's cheek. "I love you too...more than anything."

"I know we have been avoiding this topic all week...but I must tell you now that you are more important to me than anything, please don't think that I am choosing my power over you...I am only agreeing to this mission because of my responsibility as the Senju heir." whispered Naruto as he rested his forehead against Kushina's own. "I promise you...after these three years I will never leave you..."

Kushina sobbed lightly and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. "I'm not thinking any of that...I know that you have your obligations and responsibilities, and I will never be mad at you because you are choosing to face them." choked out the girl softly as she pulled Naruto's face closer to her's. "Just know that I will be waiting for you at home..."

Naruto kissed Kushina on the cheek and rubbed his face against her's. "That is all I need..." The Senju reached into his pocket and took out two bracelets, they appear to be made out of white gold with a diamond center piece, by the looks of it the diamond was at least eight carats. Naruto placed one of the bracelet around his own wrist and the other around Kushina's.

The Uzumaki girl wiped her tears with her other arm and smiled down at the gift. "It's beautiful Naru-kun...I love it."

The Senju smiled and entangled Kushina's finger with his own. "I made these bracelets as fast as I could...there is a Fuin Jutsu Shiki within them." said the young man as he channeled some chakra to his bracelet. Kushina's eyes widened when she saw both diamonds on both bracelets glow a soft white light. "This is a Jutsu I have been working on...it is not finished yet, but I can use it for this purpose..."

Kushina looked into Naruto's eyes and saw nothing but affection and love in them. "Naru-kun..."

Naruto smiled and held their adjoined hands above their faces. "The encryption on each of the bracelets create a space time connection with each other...no matter where we are, whenever one of us channel chakra into the bracelet, both diamonds will light up at the same time." explaiend the Senju heir as he smiled at Kushina. "We can't see each other when we are apart, but this bracelet will be a connection between us..."

Kushina once again had tears flowing out of her eyes, but instead of sadness, the tears were caused by the incredible amount of love and affection she felt at the moment. "T-Thank you Naru-kun..." choked out the girl as she snuggled her face into Naruto's chest. "I love you so much!" exclaimed Kushina before she burst into tears and heavy sobs.

A lone tear escaped Naruto's eye as he wrapped his arms around Kushina and held her as close as possible. He brushed his hand through her hair and kissed his way from her forehead to her cheeks. Kushina opened her eyes and connected with Naruto's own blue orbs. Neither teenagers stopped their movement as their faces grew closer and closer to each other...

"I love you Kushina..." whispered Naruto before he gently pressed his lips against Kushina's own.

The shape of their lips complimented each other perfectly, they were like two pieces of a puzzle. Naruto's hand reached up to caress Kushina's jawline and neck, and eventually ended up at the back of her head. It was their first kiss and Naruto wanted to savor it for as long as possible, so he added more pressure into it by leaning further in and holding Kushina's head close to his own.

Kushina's mind systematically shut down the moment Naruto's lips pressed against her's...all she could think about was how good their first kiss felt. Naruto's lips were tender and sweet, and they wrapped themselves around her own lips perfectly. Kushina's hands moved from Naruto's chest to the small of his back, and she pulled him closer to her to add fullness to the kiss. Kushina channeled some chakra into her bracelet and the two diamonds lit up brilliantly.

_'Her lips are so soft...as she tastes so sweet.' _silently thought Naruto in his mind as he continued to do something he had wanted to do for a long time.

The kiss continued for another few minutes before the young couple felt too tired to continue. Kushina's eyes never pulled away from Naruto's, and the images of the flushed cheeks and swollen lips of each other were forever engraved into their minds. They both were sure more than ever before that they were meant for each other...their connection was beyond anything they had ever felt...it was like the reached a new level of intimacy.

Naruto pulled Kushina close to him and wrapped his arms around her securely; they still had eight hours left together, and he was going to be close to her the whole time. Everything was clear for Naruto...he knew that he would be together with Kushina for the rest of his life, he loved her more than anything and he would die before he would stop loving her. Senju Uzumaki Kushina belong to him...no one else will ever have her love and body, she was his soul mate.

Kushina snuggled deeply into Naruto's body and laid her head in the crook of his neck, her feelings for Naruto were stronger than it ever have been before, and she wanted to savor it. The girl knew perfectly that their lives will change once they leave the island, but she will make sure that she will only love Naruto more and more...never less. No matter who or what the run into in the Elemental Nations, Senju Naruto belonged to her, and she will never let anyone take him away from her...she loved him too much.

Just as Kushina was about to fall asleep in the complete warmth of Naruto's arms...she heard him say...

"I love you so much..."

* * *

The day the entire Senju had been dreading had finally come, and every member of the family were giving their respects to Uzumaki Mito's grave one last time for the next three years. Tsunade had decided to bury Mito at the center of the island, and Naruto had constructed an epic bruial ground for his beloved Baa-chan. It was located in the middle of a clearing, with many tall and healthy trees surrounding it, with one road connecting the compound to the grave. Grand pillars of lumber arched over the tombstone, and behind them was a twenty feet wooden sculpture of Uzumaki Mito and Senju Hashirama with their arms around each other.

Tsunade and Jiraiya had both finished paying their respects and were walking back to the main entrace of the island, leaving Naruto and Kushina alone to finish their prayers...

Kushina bowed in front of her Baa-chan's grave one last time before she looked directly at it. _'This is goodbye for at least three years Baa-chan...I'm going to miss you a lot, but I promise you that we all will be back visiting you soon...'_ thought Kushina silently with a smile on her face. The girl looked over at Naruto and saw that he was still praying, so she decided to leave him alone and join her parents at the front gate.

Naruto had his forehead on the ground as he prayed silently for his Baa-chan and Jiji. The Senju heir hadn't told anyone, but he was feeling nervous about his mission with his father. He had been isolated on the Uzu island his whole life, and had only read about the behavior of people from books, so actually meeting other people will be foreign to him. Naruto had always been quite confident in his strength, but he had always been an honest person, so he was also intimidated by the thought of many lying a deceitful people will be meen on his travels.

_'I want to make you proud of me Baa-chan...so no matter what happens I will last through this mission and go home smarter and stronger...please guide me Baa-chan...and Jiji.' _

Naruto stood up on his feet and smiled at the tombstone one last time before he disappeared with a Shunshin no Jutsu...

* * *

Naruto arrived at the main gate and saw that his family was waiting for him with small smiles of their face...them alone was enough to make Naruto feel at ease. Jiraiya was holding Mito-chan in his arms tenderly, hoping to spend a few more seconds with his daughter before he had to leave for three years. All the while Tsunade smiled at her eldest son and walked up to him, she knew that she will miss her little boy greatly but she also knew that the training trip with his father will be great for him.

"Naruto-chan..." muttered Tsunade with a smile on her face...looking even across as Naruto was just as tall as her now. "I am so proud of you my son."

The Senju heir smiled at his mother and wrapped his arms around her for a hug. "Thank you Kaa-chan...I will miss you a lot." said Naruto more like a boy his age.

Tsunade returned the hug and patted the back of Naruto's head. "I will miss you too Naruto-chan..." whispered the kind mother as she pulled away from the hug. "But before you leave Kaa-chan have a present for you..." Tsunade had been thinking about this for the whole week, and she had convinced herself that Naruto was a safe bet. Naruto was a true heir of the Senju Clan, and she was willing to believe that he would be able to become the Hokage one day.

Naruto was confused as her mother took off her necklace and wrapped it around his neck. The piece of jewelry was beautiful, it was a green crystal that looked like nothing he had ever seen in any book, and he could feel a powerful energy surging inside it. Naruto had seen the necklace many time before as his mother wore it on her everyday, but he had never really paid attention to it, and he was delightfully surprised that it felt quite good on him.

Tsunade smiled at Naruto's expression. "This is the necklace the Shodai Hokage left for me...it carries his will as a Shinobi and the integrity of the Senju Clan, so you are the one who should inherit it." Naruto's eyes widened at her words. "Many people had worn the necklace before you, and all of them wanted to become Hokage...it is unfortunate that they have all failed, but I have good faith that you will be successful...my son." Jiraiya and Kushina were also surprised that Tsunade would give Naruto that necklace, but they were ultimate happy about it. Jiraiya was especially glad that Tsunade was able to get pass her previous trauma and was able to place her new faith into Naruto...it was a sign of letting go and relief.

Naruto smiled and nodded at his mother. "I will wear this with pride Kaa-chan." said the young man as he held the crystal in his hand. "I will make the whole Senju Clan proud."

Tsunade ruffled his hair with a smile. "You already have..." With that the woman walked back to her husband to say a few words of goodbye.

Naruto's eyes once again connected with Kushina, and it gave him the same peculiar warm feeling in his stomach that he knew was the love he felt for her. Waking up this morning was the hardest thing both of them had ever done, leaving the comfort of each other's arms something they never wanted to do ever again...

"Kushi-chan..." whispered Naruto lightly as he walked up to the young woman he loves.

The Uzumaki girl smiled softly at Naruto and leaned in to hug him tightly with her arms around his waist. "I'll miss you so much..."

Naruto closed his eyes and nodded silently as he wrapped an arm around Kushina's waist and the other behind her head. The Senju heir stroked Kushina's hair and took in the delicate scent of roses from her body...and thought about how he was going to miss everything about her. Naruto pulled back from the hug and smiled down at the girl. "I promise that I will come back home to you..."

Kushina nodded with tears welling up in her eyes. "You better come back to me...you have to teach me every Jutsu you learn in these three years!" joked the girl in her regular happy tone of voice.

Naruto chuckled and nodded as he wipe away some tears on Kushina's cheeks. "You can count on it..." whispered the young man before leaned in a gently kissed Kushina on the lips once again. They both closed their eyes and enjoyed the closeness they were sharing at the moment...they didn't care if their parents saw them, they needed to share a goodbye kiss.

Kushina pulled back and rested her forehead against Naruto's with a playful smile on her face "I am saything this now...don't you ever even _look_ at any other girls on your trip!"

Naruto chuckled happily and nodded his head. "Hai Kushina-sama!"

Their moment was interupted by their father's voice. "Naruto...Kushina...its time to go."

The Senju heir smiled once again at Kushina and pecked her lightly on the lips. "I will see you in three years...wait for me okay?"

The Uzumaki girl smiled back and lightly smacked on the chest. "I will wait for you forever if I have to..."

With that the young Senju Uzumaki couple separated and each walked a different direction. Kushina walked up to her mother on the right side, heading back to Konoha, and Naruto stood beside his father heading towards Mizu no Kuni. As the family of five divided into two a gust of cold wind blew through everybody soul. The first a hundred steps was like an eternity for Naruto, each step he took, took more effort and he wanted nothing more than to run back to Kushina and kiss her...but he knew he shouldn't, it would just make things more depressing.

Naruto felt a warm sensation on his wrist, and he saw that his bracelet's diamond was glowing. A smile appeared on Naruto's face as he lifted his arm and traced a finger along the diamond. The light dimmed a minute later and he channeled his own chakra into it, returning the affection to Kushina.

_'I'll come home soon Kushina...'_

* * *

It has been two days since Naruto and his father and departed from their home in Uzu no Kuni, and they have arrived in Tanzuku Gai, the very place Jiraiya had first got together with his wife. The town hadn't changed much in so many years, it was still a festive place with tourists filling the area. The atmostphere was happy and contented, there were many children running around the many booths around town, winning prizes and trying new foods.

Jiraiya had a smile on his face as he looked afar to the roof where he confessed to Tsunade over a decade ago...his memory of that night will forever be vivid in his mind.

"So Naruto, do you want any to eat?" asked the father as it was almost time for dinner.

Naruto had a solemn expression on his face as he looked around the festive area and the many people in the area. It was weird for the young man see so many people two days ago, but he had pretty much gotten used to it since then. Normally the young man would be happy to see such a festive town, but whenever he would see something he would want to try, he would only think about trying it together with Kushina. Naruto knew that he shouldn't be beating himself up from sadness and should focus on learning from his father, but he needed to get use to not having Kushina beside him all the time...he really misses her.

Naruto gave his father a small smile. "Sure Tou-chan...what do you have in mind?"

Jiraiya smiled at his son and wrapped and arm around his shoulder. "Come on...lets go get a hot bowl of ramen."

The father and son walked into a ramen stand and sat down on the vacant seats. The owner of the stand was a middle-aged woman who had a kind smile on her face. "How can I help you two this evening?" asked the woman politely.

Jiraiya scanned through the menu before he looked up at the woman. "I'll take a large Miso Ramen please."

Naruto smiled also and nodded. "I'll have the same thing please." The woman nodded and started preparing their meals behind the counter.

The Sannin sighed as he looked at the befallen expression on his son's face, he knew exactly what the boy was feeling. Jiraiya himself had mountains of more experience than his son, and even he was having a hard time adjusting to not having his wife in his life. It was safe to assume that Jiraiya's feelings for Tsunade was the same if not stronger than the love Naruto had for Kushina, so it also hurt Jiraiya to leave his wife for three years. The only thing keeping Jiraiya from acting like Naruto was his vast experience.

"Here you go!" said the owner of the ramen stand as she placed two steaming bowls of ramen in front of them.

Jiraiya was enjoying the tasty noodles, but he looked to the side at his son and saw that he was only poking the soup with his chop sticks. Kushina had often made ramen for Naruto, and the noodles just made him miss her more tha before. Jiraiya sighed and finished his own bowl...he placed down some money for their meal and left the stand in silence. Naruto followed behind his father with his hands stuck in his pocket, he was tired a wanted to turn in for the night.

Naruto was so zoned out he failed to noticed his father bought something and held it in front of his face. The young man looked up at his father and saw that he was holding half of a popsicle for him.

"Whats this?" asked Naruto as he took the desert from his

Jiraiya smiled and ruffled his son's hair. "This is a popsicle, an after dinner snack that I use to have all the time..."

Naruto stared at the cold snack for a while before he popped it into his mouth. He was delightfully surprised about the refeshed feeling he was getting from the frozen snack, it was very tasty and sweet. Jiraiya smiled at the expression on his son's face and patted him on the head like he was a child. The Sannin was glad that Naruto could still behave like a normal eleven year old child instead of always acting like the mature Senju heir, Jiraiya didn't want his son to grow up too fast.

Jiraiya waited until Naruto was finished with his snack before he caught his attention by patting his shoulder. "We need to talk Naruto..." said the man as his son looked over at him. "I know that this is very hard for you...you have lived on the island for all of your life and you always had Kushina with you every day...but this is how real life is and you will have to get used to it." Naruto gave his father his undivided attention. "These three years are for me to teach you the reality of the Shinobi world, and as soon as you let go of your sadness we will begin our training."

Naruto frowned a little at his father. "I'm sorry Tou-chan, I know that I am wasting time here and I promise that I will be okay by tomorrow."

Jiraiya ruffled his son's hair with a smile. "I know that this is hard, don't push youself okay?"

The Senju heir nodded. "Hai Tou-chan."

The Sannin smiled and nodded at his son. "Thats my boy!" Naruto returned his father's smile at him as he channeled some chakra into his bracelet so the diamonds lit up.

* * *

Tsunade and her two daughters were at the gates of Konoha after two days of travelling. It took longer than usual to travel back to Konoha, but given how they had a baby with them, they couldn't move at their top speeds. The mother can count the amount of phrases Kushina had said since they departed two days ago, the girl had been depressed the whole way. Tsunade herself was missing her husband, but she was able to get pass it because of her experience. Kushina on the other hand had been living everyday of her life with Naruto by her side, so it was much harder for her to adapt to her new lifestyle.

Tsunade adjusted her little baby girl in her arms with a smile on her face. "We are home Mito-chan~" chirped the mother with a singy voice. The blonde Sannin held Mito out to Kushina and watched at her little girl pat her older daughter on her face while babbling cutely.

Kushina had been thinking about Naruto the whole two days, she hated how just when their relationship became more clear to her they were forced to separated for three years. The Uzumaki heiress knew that she will always love Naruto, but she felt like she was wasting time being alone in Konoha. Kushina shook her head of her thoughts, she knew that it was her responsibility to succeed her mother as a top-tier medical Ninja, as well as finish her own training in Fuinjutsu for the Uzumaki Clan, so she needs to focus on her professional priorities instead of her love life.

Kushina was broken out of her stupor when she felt a small hand pat her on the cheek, and she looked over to see her little sister giggling at her. That immediately brought a smile to Kushina's face and she leaned over to kiss Mito on the cheek.

Tsunade smiled at Kushina lightly. "We're here Kushina-chan...are you ready?"

Kushina's eyes widened at the sight of the gargantuan gate in front of her, she was too deep in thought to notice it before. "W-Wha..."

The Sannin grinned at her daughter and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Its okay sweetie, you follow me...we will go see Sarutobi-sensei now."

For the first time in over a decade, Tsunade passed through the gate of Konoha, and this time it was with her two daughters. She would be a lot happier if Naruto and Jiraiya were together with her, but she was still happy coming home after so many years. Tsunade loved her life on the island, but Konoha will always be her home and she was glad to be back. The Sannin had created a lot of new Medical Ninjutsu over the years along with Mito and Kushina, and she really wanted to pass her knowledge to the main medical core of Konoha, as well as Shizune.

Kushina supressed a giggle when she saw the gatekeepers' jaws drop when the saw her mother come through the main gate, they must really be surprised. The Uzumaki girl knew full well about the fame her mother and father possessed in Konoha and rest of the world, but it was still surprising to see people gawk at the two people who were her Tou-chan and Kaa-chan.

"Wow..." whispered Kushina as she looked around at her surroundings. The Uzumaki compound was quite large back on the island, but she had never seen such compacted buildings all stacked next to each other. It was almost eight o'clock at night and the streets were still filled with people and bright lights, something Kushina was extremely not use to. The girl was surprised to see many different people during the first day she departed from home, and she still needed to get use to them.

Tsunade smiled at her daughter and pulled her closer. "Look over there..." said the mother as she pointed at the Hokage Monument. "Thats is your great-grandfather and great-granduncle..."

Kushina looked up at the grand carvings with shock and awe, she had been told about them be her family, but it was totally different from what she imagined. "Amazing...how long did it take to carve their faces out?" asked the girl curiously.

The Sannin chuckled. "I have no idea..."

Kushina continued to look up at the large monument, but she was not focusing on the faces of the three Hokage. Instead she was looking at the space next to the Sandaime, she giggled a little when she pictured Naruto's head carved into that spot. Naruto had often told Kushina that he would thrive to become the Hokage, and she would be happy if his dream was to come true. Naruto had the potential to become one of the most powerful Ninja in the Elemental Nations, so if he would become more experienced after his training trip he would have a good chance of becomeing Hokage.

"Tsunade-sama!" exclaimed someone in front of the the mother and two daughters, Kushina looked lover to see two middle-aged men looking at her mother, and each of them had a child behind them. One of the had some scars on his face, and the most peculiar thing about him was the pointly black ponytail that adorned his head. The other man was had sandy blonde hair with a long ponytail that reached his lower back, and both of them were wearing Konoha Jounin uniform.

The blonde Sannin smiled at the man in remeberance. "You are that kid from the Nara family." said Tsunade as she smiled at the black haired man. "And you are the Yamanaka kid who was on the same team."

The two men bowed their heads to Tsunade and smiled at her. "It is great to finally have you back in Konoha Tsunade-sama, the medical core had been slipping without your leadership." said the blonde man politely.

Tsunade smiled with a nod. "Well now that I am back I do intend to take over the medical core again, so hopefully its quality will improve again." said the Sannin with a sense of pride. Tsunade wrapped an arm around Kushina and gestured her to the two clan leaders. "Shikaku, Inoichi...this is my daughter and the heiress to the Uzumaki Clan...Senju Uzumaki Kushina."

Kushina smiled at the two leaders and bowed her head. "Its nice to meet you both, Nara-san, Yamanaka-san."

Shikaku and Inoichi were naturally shocked to hear that Tsunade had a daughter, but they smiled back at the girl. "Hello Kushina-san, it is nice to meet you too." said Shikaku with a polite smile.

Inoichi smiled at Kushina and gestured to the girl behind him. "Hello Kushina-san..." said the man as he led a blonde girl from behind him to face Tsunade. "This is my daughter Yamanaka Ino." introduced the father before he looked down at his little girl. "And Ino-chan this is Senju Tsunade...one of the legendary Sannin of Konoha and her daughter Kushina."

Shikaku sighed and shoved his lazy son to face the Sannin. "This is my son Tsunade-sama...Nara Shikamaru."

The two young children were shocked to hear that pretty lady who looked to be in her twenties was one of the Legendary Sannin. All the students in the academy had learned about the exploits of the incredibily strong Shinobi and Kunoichi, but they didn't think they would just run into one of them on the streets.

Ino had a bright smile on her face as she looked up at Tsunade. "Wow!" exclaimed the confident girl. "It is great to meet you Tsunade-sama, I am a huge fan of your's!" cried the Yamanaka heiress, she had idolized Tsunade since she had heard about her in class, just like all other girls in the academy.

Tsunade smiled down at the girl. "Thank you Ino-chan."

It was then that little Mito decided to be hungry and started to cry in her mother's arms, finally catching the attention of the two Clan leader and their children. The baby squirmed around her mother's arms until she saw her sister, and she reached to little arms out for Kushina. The Uzumaki girl smiled and picked up her sister from her mother, and she rubbed Mito's back to calm her down and stop her crying.

Inoichi gestured to the baby with a shaky smile. "I-Is that your child as well Tsunade-sama?" asked the man excited for another Senju heiress in the village.

It was Kushina who answered. "Yep, this is my little sister Senju Mito!" chirped Kushina happily as she held her cute baby sister.

Shikaku smiled and nodded. "This is brilliant, it benefits Konoha greatly to have more Senju Clan heiresses..." Tsunade had been the sole known survivor of the Senju Clan over the years, and her daughter will have a chance of restoring the strongest Shinobi clan in the world.

Ino had stars in her eyes as he looked at the cute baby in Kushina's arms. "Aww...she is so cute!"

Kushina nodded at the other girl. "She is isn't she..."

Tsunade looked at the Jounin Commander and the Head of the Interrogation Core seriously. "I am going to see Sarutobi-sensei now..." said the Sannin with a tone that meant it was important and she needed to go now.

Shikaku nodded along with his teammate. "Okay..." muttered the man before he looked down at his son. "Shikamaru...lets so to Chouji's house...we still have to pick pick him up for the park."

"Mendokusai..." sighed the Nara boy with a bored expression on his face. "Fine...come on Ino." The Yamanaka heiress smiled at Kushina and the baby once more before she left with her childhood friend.

Tsunade placed a hand on Kushina's shoulder and disappeared with a Shunshin no Jutsu...

* * *

The Sandaime was excited to be in his office for the first time in a few decades, not only did he have an excuse to not do the blasted paperwork, but he would get to see his surrogate daughter again after so long. Jiraiya had sent the Hokage a week ago saying that Tsunade will come back to Konoha with their daughters, and will once again take up the medical core of the village. The improvement of medical quality was not the only reason the Sandaime wanted Tsunade back in the village...but the fact that other villages will think twice before attacking just because one of the Sannin was back.

The Elemental Nations had been in distress for the past ten years, and with the loss of the Uchiha Clan, Konoha might become one of the biggest target for the other villages.

Suddenly there was a gust in the room, and Sarutobi looked up to see Tsunade smiling at him with her arms crossed. There was also a girl next to her with a baby in her arms.

"Hey Sarutobi-sensei!" exclaimed the Sannin with a smile on her face.

The Sandaime stood up with a smile and walked over to hug his dear student. "Tsunade-chan...its great to see you again!"

Tsunade pulled away from the hug and smiled down at the white haired Sandaime Hokage. "You have certainly aged over their years...you really have a grandpa look now!" Kushina had to suppress a giggle.

The Sandaime crossed his arm indignified. "Well that is because I am not using a Genjutsu to hide my true age like somebody I know!"

The Sannin smirked and walked over to a chair. "Whatever Sensei...you would jump at the chance if I am willing to teach you the Jutsu." said Tsunade as she sat down because she felt tired.

Sarutobi looked over at the young girl a smiled at her kindly. "Hello, you must be Kushina." said the old man with a grandfatherly smile. "I am Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage."

Kushina bowed her head deeply for the leader of the village and looked up at him with a smile on her face. "Its an honor to meet you Hokage-sama." replied the girl with another bow, and that was when Sarutobi once again noticed the small baby in Kushina's arms. The Uzumaki girl saw the Hokage looking at the baby and smiled over at him. "And this is Mito-chan, my baby sister!"

The Sandaime smiled down at the cute bundle. "Can I hold her?" Kushina nodded gladly and handed her sister over to the Hokage.

Sarutobi craddled the small babe to his chest and ran his hand over the baby's short white hair. "Ohhh, she looks just like you Tsunade-chan, but she has Jiraiya's hair." said the Hokage. "You named him after Mito-sama..."

Tsunade smiled at the sight, her Sensei had always been like a father to her and she always wanted him to meet her children. "So Sensei, have you ordered some Genin teams to clean up the Senju Compound?"

The Hokage looked up from the baby and nodded at his student. "Yes...everything is done and accounted for, I have also assigned you the biggest office in the hospital as well as a smaller one for Kushina." said the Hokage as he walked back over to his seat with Mito still in his arms. "I have told the staff at the hospital about your return and all of them are looking forward to you teaching them your new techniques."

Kushina was surprised and sat down beside her mother. "Why do I need an office?"

Tsunade smiled at her daughter. "You and Shizune will be my personal assistants, so of course you need an office."

Sarutobi looked over at Tsunade seriously. "So the only topic left to discuss now is what to tell the village..."

The Sannin nodded. "Yes...the potential return of the Senju Clan heir will be great news for the village, especially after the Uchiha Clan massacre."

The Hokage nodded. "Yes...but Naruto is not in the village now, so we need to handle this carefully, as the existance of Naruto will spread like wild fire in the Elemental Nations and might cause him danger to befall him." Kushina grew a little worried at the Hokage's words. "But from what I have heard from Jiraiya, Naruto is already a capable Shinobi, plus he is traveling with his father, so he should be fine from enemy villages." said the Hokage thinking that no one would dare attack one of the strongest of the Legendary Sannin along with his teenage son.

Tsunade nodded. "I am fine with revealing Naruto's existance to the village, I want the people to know about him before he comes home in three years..."

Sarutobi smiled and nodded. "Alright..."

"Okay..." said Tsunade as she stood up. "Lets go to dinner Sensei, we are all hungry!" Kushina also nodded in response and smiled, she was getting pretty hungry.

The Sandaime jumped up at the chance of getting out of his office and agreed instantly. "Of course, lets go to my home for dinner, I am sure Biwako will be very happy to see you and meet Kushina and Mito-chan!"

Tsunade smiled. "Sure!"

* * *

The End!

I hope you all liked this chapter, which was more of a filler chapter for explaining the current plot. The next chapter will feature Naruto and his first adventures in the true Ninja World, so it will be action packed.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	14. AN

Sorry but this is not a chapter... :(

This is a list of the characters in the story and their ages:

Senju Naruto -11

Uzumaki Kushina -11

Senju Tsunade -47

Jiraiya -47

Sarutobi Hiruzen -65

Hatake Kakashi -25

Shizune -25

Sarutobi Asume -27

Yuhi Kurenai -27

Rookie Nine -8

Team Nine (Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji) -9

Shikaku, Inoichi, Chouza, Tsume, Hiashi -36

Inuzuka Hana -18

Uzuki Yugao -20

Matarashi Anko -22

* * *

To people who are still not sure about the time of this story, please understand that all I did was delete Minato's character entirely and made Jiraya the Sensei of Kakashi, Obito and Rin. The Yellow Flash never existed in the Third Shinobi War, and the war ended because of the efforts of many Shinobi from all villages.

Jiraiya and Tsunade had Naruto when they were 36 years old, so by the time Naruto returns to Konoha they will be the same age as they were in canon. In essence Kushina, who is the same age as Naruto, is only three years older than the rookie nine.

I hope this clear things up, and if anybody have questions please PM me for answers. :)


	15. Genjutsu Tree Village

I Don't Own Naruto!

Senju Legend Chapter 14

* * *

Senju Naruto had gotten use to training in the area back on the Uzu island, but he found the knew surroundings to the refreshing. Jiraiya and his son had arrived at Genjutsu Tsurī no Sato (Genjutsu Tree Village) a day ago, and they have been inside the forest training together. Jiraiya had heard about the special trees in the village they were in, and he wated to see if Naruto would feeling anything about them with his Mokuton.

Naruto found out back on the island that if he channeled his chakra into trees around him, he could sense the conditions of the tree as well as become perceptive of everything and everyone around the tree. The Senju went through the same process with the trees in the Genjutsu Tsurī no Sato, and he really did feel something different. The chakra inside the tree did not have the regular flow compared to other trees, it was rapid and constantly changing, which was probably what caused the natural Genjutsu to be casted on people around them.

The father and son had not officially been inside the village yet, as they spent most of the day training in a clearing that was suitable for battle. Jiraiya was observing the skills of his son from a tall tree, looking down at the sight of twenty copies of Naruto clash with each other. Because Jiraiya wanted to make Naruto his heir, he taught Naruto a Jutsu that was crucial as a spy, and that was the Kage Bunshin.

The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu is ranked as a Kinjutsu, mainly because of the massive chakra it comsumes and will be lethal for anyone who tries to use it while not having enough chakra. Jiraiya scoffed when he considered if Naruto will have that problem, Naruto had more chakra than most Jounin, and he would have absolutely no problem using the technique.

It was as Jiraiya figured, when Naruto used one tenth of his chakra to create Kage Bunshin, he made over thirty copies of himself...

Jiraiya jumped down from his spot on the tree once he saw that Naruto had defeated his last clone. "Thats good Naruto, you should rest for now." said the father with a proud smile on his face, true to his Senju Clan heritage, Naruto had great stamina and lifeforce.

Naruto smiled at his father and nodded. "Alright Tou-chan..." muttered the young man with a sigh and flopped down on the ground panting. "Man...training with Kage Bunshin is no joke at all." Naruto had taken advantage of using his vast amounts of Kage Bunshin and used them for training. The Senju knew that the original point of Kage Bunshin was to absorb information from the clone once it dispells, so based on that premise, Naruto found that he could speed up his training exponentially if he trains with multiple clones at once.

Jiraiya chuckled and crossed his arms. "Well, the only flaw of this kind of training is that the user will suffer many times the fatigue compared to normal, but with your stamina I'm sure you will be fine."

The Sannin was shocked at first when he heard Naruto's suggestion of training with Kage Bunshin, the whole idea sounded like suicide more than training, but after Jiraiya thought the situation through, he saw the merit behind the idea. His son was probably one of the few people in the world to train with Kage Bunshin, he not only has huge chakra reserves, he was also a Senju Clan member, so his physical energy and lifeforce should be far superior compared to other people.

Naruto stood up with a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "Can we please go get something to eat, I feel like I could eat a whole cow..."

Jiraiya nodded and looked up at the sky. "Sure, we should be heading into town soon, the sun will set in a little while." said the father as he stretched his arms behind his back. "We should be able to find a good restaurant inside, I have a hankering for Teriyaki Beef."

The young Senju's mouth watered at the thought of some juicy Teriyaki Chicken. "Great!" exclaimed the blonde teenager as he jumped into the treeline. "Come Tou-chan, I'm not going to wait for you!"

The Sannin sighed and quickly jumped up to follow behind his son. "Man...where the hell does the kid get all this energy, if I was him I wouldn't be able to move." muttered the man to himself as he watched his son travel at high speeds.

* * *

Genjutsu Tsurī no Sato was a relatively small village, according to Jiraiya's information the village on had about a thousand people. It should be a peaceful village as many Shinobi tend to avoid it because of the natural Genjutsu in the forest that surrounds the area, but such weak illusion wouldn't be a problem for the legendary Sannin or the Senju heir.

"You were right Tou-chan." said the young Senju as he continued to travel deeper into the forest. "The deeper we go into the forest the stranger it feels...there seem to be something affecting the chakra in the area." Normally Naruto would feel very relaxed and peaceful in forests, but inside the Genjutsu trees he felt like something was lurking around the area.

Jiraiya nodded. "Yes...there is a mysterious magnetic field around this area that effects the chakra inside people's brains, and it creates a Genjutsu-like effect on many people who passes by." explained the father with a smirk on his face. "If your Kaa-chan hadn't trained you in Genjutsu already I would train you in that subject here."

Naruto smirked back and nodded. "That would be quite suitable, but the Genjutsu here is really weak to actually be very effective for real Shinobi." said the Senju as he broke the minor Genjutso on him with little to no chakra. "I can still remember the Genjutsu Kaa-chan casted on me, she said that she wasn't very good at the field but it still took me a while to break it."

The father chuckled. "Well your mother is the most powerful Kunoichi in the world, she may say she is not good at Genjutsu, but it is still quite capable."

The father and son continued to engage in small talk as they neared the main village of the area. Jiraiya had been in the village before a couple of decades ago, and he could remember that it was a peaceful and relaxing village. He was still a researcher of woman at the time to his memory was mainly filled with the beautiful woman in the village. It was hard to believe that the once super pervert had mellowed out into a loving husband, Jiraiya would never pay attention to another woman as long as he loved his wife.

It was another ten minutes until Jiraiya and Naruto arrived at the supposed entrance of the village, but there was a large wooden gate that blocked the way. The quality of the gate was quite low, and if some intruders really wanted to attack, they would be able to break in quite easily, but the important fact was why the village needed a gate in the first place.

Jiraiya crossed his arms. "Hmm, this wasn't here the last time I came here."

Naruto walked forward towards the gate and wondered if there were anyone behind it, and just as he was about to place his hand on the gate to sense the surroundings, something caught his eyes. The Senju quickly jumped out of the way when he saw two projectiles headed for him, he managed to dodge the sudden attack, but the weapons hit the ground and a shroud of red powder erupted in the area. Both Jiraiya and Naruto shut their eyes out of reflex when they felt a stinging sensation...the red shroud was red chilli powder.

"What is the meaning of this!?" grunted Naruto as he wiped his eyes and glared at the top of the gate.

"Go away!" cried someone standing at the top of the gate. It was just a boy that looked to be a little younger than Naruto. He had purple hair and light brown eyes. He wore a red headband around his forehead, a high-collard, long-sleeved green shirt with a dark-green vest over it which reaches down past his waist, held closed by a belt. He also wore a pair dark-coloured pants, and a pair of sandals. The boy was holding onto a slingshot and a couple of red balls, which Naruto assumed was the red chili powder bombs.

Jiraiya stepped up and looked up at the boy. "We are not enemies, we are only tourists who would like somewhere to settle for the night."

The boy pulled back on his slingshot and glared at Jiraiya. "Shut up!" exclaimed the strange young person. "I told you to go away, no one can be here!"

Naruto crossed his arms and looked up at the boy. "And why is that?"

The boy fired another chili powder bomb at Naruto, but the Senju just jumped ahead to dodge it. "I am not going to say anything, just leave my village now!"

"Hey Tanishi, is there something wrong?" asked a voice suddenly from behind the gate.

Jiraiya and Naruto both saw that they boy tensed up instantly at the voice. "E-Everything is fine...it nothing." The boy name Tanishi looked back at the Senju father and son a few seconds later and glared at the once more. "Get out of here, there will be trouble if someone sees you!"

Jiraiya place a hand on Naruto's shoulder and gave him a look, and the latter nodded in response. Flashing through a few handsigns, both Jiraiya and his son disappeared from view...

* * *

Naruto sighed and sat down on a large tree root as his father leaned against the trunk on the tree. The young Senju was getting a little annoyed because of the kid inside the village, he was getting really hungry and was tired, so all he wanted was to settle down in the village and rest. Naruto shook his head and placed a hand on the tree he was sitting on, a smile formed on his face as his favorite blue glowing fruit appeared on a branch above him. Naruto jumped to grab it and ate it in one bite. Instantly, Naruto felt his chakra replenish and his hunger dissapate. The fruit was really useful, not only does it act like a foodpill, but it had no drawbacks and tasted amazing.

"Hey Tou-chan, are you hungry, do you want a fruit?" asked Naruto as he smiled over at his father.

Jiraiya smiled back at his son and shook his head. "No thanks..." muttered the man softly as he looked back at the direction of the village. "You know Naruto, this village use to be very peaceful and welcoming...i wondered what happened to them?"

Naruto crossed his arms and leaned to the side in thought. "Something bad must have happened, they were quite serious and that boy looked very nervous."

The Sannin nodded and looked serious. "Something made the villagers isolate themselves in the village...to protect themselves they made a wall and even took up arms against strangers." listed the man with narrowed eyes. "This is something we shouldn't ignore."

The Senju heir was curious and had a smirk on his face. "So what do you want to so?"

Jiraiya stood up with a sudden smile and patted his son on the head. "Well Naruto this is your chance to shine!" exclaimed the man with a wink. "You have learnt many theories from me in the past few weeks, and this is a good chance for you to apply them into real life!"

Naruto sighed and nodded. "I expected as much...so I am suppose to infiltrate that village and see what is going on and maybe find out the cause behind all this?"

The Gama Sennin nodded with a smile on his face. "Couldn't have said it better myself."

The Senju heir felt excited at his first mission, he had been fascinated by the concept behind being a Shinobi and a spy, and had been wanting to experience something real. "Okay Tou-chan, wish me luck!" exclaimed the teenager as he disappeared with a Shunshin no Jutsu.

* * *

The gate of the village was costantly guarded, the villagers had even organized timed shifts for gatekeepers and would switch places every now and then. Naruto was hidden within a large canopy of a tree as he observed the moving patterns of the people below him. The reaction of the boy at the entrance of the village had surprised Naruto, he had never seen someone look so nervous and stressed in his life. The boy looked to be only a little younger than him, so Naruto was wondering what happened to the young boy to cause him such deep troubles.

According to the information provided by his father, Naruto knew that the village used to be a peaceful place with welcoming people, so something must have happened. The most logical reason for a village to take up arms is an attack from outsiders, but if they were attacked by Shinobi the weapons they were using will not work. But despite the village's weak weapons, it was most likely that Shinobi had attacked the village as normal bandits wouldn't have been able get pass the natural Genjutsu in the forest.

Naruto threw a glowing fruit into the air and into his mouth. "Well..." muttered the young man to himself as he swallowed the delicious fruit. "There is no point reasoning this out, no one knows the situation better then the villagers themselves."

Naruto jumped over the gate of the village and landed on one of the shorter roofs inside, he quickly hid behind the second floor balcony of the building and knelt down on the ground. From the corner of his eyes Naruto saw the same boy who was guarding the gate a while ago, and with a smirk Naruto followed him. The Senju shadowed the boy as he switched positions with a grown up man, and he heard that it was they boy's turn to take break.

The boy entered a house located in the middle of the village and Naruto saw that as his chance. Just as his father had taught him, Naruto used his speed and agile movements to slip into the house without the boy knowing and before he closed the door. Just as the boy had finished taking off his boots and armor, Naruto appeared behind him and held a Kunai near his throat. The boy instantly froze up when he saw the reflective surface of the blade and was about to cry out, but Naruto covered his mouth with his hand.

"I am only here to help...no need to be alarmed." whispered Naruto calmly as he removed the blade from Tanishi's neck. "Tell me what is going on in the village."

Tanishi nodded with fear in his eyes. "O-Okay..."

Naruto and the boy walked over to a round table and sat down across from each other. The Senju looked around the house and saw that many things were scarce, it only had the bare essentials. All the walls were bland and had no photos hung up whatsoever, and the boy seem to live alone. Naruto stared back at Tanishi silently and wondered why the boy younger than him would appear to be so solemn and depressed; it was as if his whole world had already ended and he was just surviving.

"I am sorry for scaring you like that...but I can't afford a commotion."

Tanishi sighed and looked down on the table. "You should just leave...if they find out you are here the other villagers will get hurt."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the boy. "Who are _they_?"

The boy glared at the Senju and gritted his teeth. "Why the hell do you care?!"

The Senju heir sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I am only here to help...just tell me about them..."

Tanishi's shoulder's slumped and closed his eyes. "It was about four months ago..." whispered the boy as he looked back up at the older young man. "A group of Shinobi came to our village and took everyone hostage." The boy had an angry expression on his face as he mentioned the Shinobi. "They said they wanted to use our forest to perfect their Genjutsu, and they started to cast an illusion on everybody..."

Naruto had expected as much, the villagers had no power against any Shinobi, but he did not expect the Shinobi to target the village because of the natural Genjutsu...

The boy had a depressed expression on his face. "They had powerful Genjutsu, but my villagers had learned how to repel Genjutsu because of the forest around us...we found that we can use Chili Powder to repel the illusions, and my father was the one who saved us all from the Genjutsu." Naruto nodded at the story, signaling that he was following him perfectly. "My father had always been a person the villagers looked up to, and he wanted nothing more than to protect our home with his power. " The Senju heir smiled at the heroic mindset of the boy's father. "But he was a fool..."

Naruto gave the boy a look. "What are you talking about?"

Tanishi glared at his fists. "He should have known that he was no match for the Shinobi...even when he was beaten to a pulp he didn't give up, and they eventually killed him!" cried the boy as tears leaked out of his eyes. "His death was useless at the end, the Shinobi still took over the village and had taken everyone hostage, we are all under their control and there is nothing we can do about it!"

The Senju heir felt his own anger rise within his mind and disgust welling in his heart. Naruto had been living a very sheltered life ever since his birth, so much so that his mission with his father was mainly for him to see the true Shinobi world, and the fate of Tanishi's father gave Naruto a glimpse of reality. The Senju was proud of the man standing up to a power that was greater than his own and died trying to protect his family, but he was angry at the people who killed him. There was also Tanishi, Naruto was disgusted by the fact that he was mad at his father for trying and called him a fool...yes the man died in the end but he died a hero and for a cause. Tanishi's attitude towards his father was basically like spitting on his father's grave...

Naruto glared at Tanishi. "You are the fool..." muttered the young man as Tanishi glared at him. "Your father was a hero to died trying to show all of you that giving up is not an option, he never gave up because he would rather die than to see his village and family fall into the hands of the Shinobi!" lectured the Senju as he gripped his fists together. "Instead of following his example of fighting you gave up without trying, your father must be rolling in his grave!"

Tanishi slammed his hand on the table and stood up. "Shut up you bastard!" shouted the boy, disregarding the fact that he should remain quiet. "You have no right to lecture me, your father didn't die for nothing, you didn't see your hero killed right in front of your eyes!"

Naruto stood up and looked down at Tanishi emotionlessly. "If my father was killed like yours, I would do everything I can to follow his cause...I would hail me father as a hero and put my life on the line just like he did."

The boy looked away from the older young man and looked down to the ground. "How can I do that...my father wasn't strong enough to beat those men, what the hell can I do?..." whispered Tanishi as tears dropped to the ground. "I am just a kid...and they are a group of Shinobi that had kept all women and young children as hostages, I am not strong enough."

The Senju crossed his arms. "It doesn't matter if you fail, all that matters is that you tried your best to fix the situation, that way when you die you will be able to face your father in the afterlife with no shame." said Naruto as he put himself into Tanishi's shoes. "If you give up from the start you will be tortured my shame and guilt for the rest of your life, and there will be nothing you can do to change anything then!" Naruto sighed and walked over to the front entrance of the house; he placed his hand on the wooden door and channeled his chakra throughout everything that was linked to it.

Before Naruto entered the home he noticed that the entire village was built with lumber, and they were all supported by wooden pillars embedded into the ground, so it was possible for him to use Mokuton to sense everything in the village. Naruto closed his eyes and used his chakra to map out a picture of the village, at the end he sensed that the northern area had a shroud of powerful chakra, it must be where the Shinobi were hiding.

Tanishi wiped his tears and looked up at Naruto. "W-What are you doing?"

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the younger boy with his peripherals. "I know where the Shinobi are hiding and I am going to deal with them now...you can help me if you want, but if you still maintain that your father's efforts were useless than you can go tell the Shinobi that I am here..."

Tanishi's eyes widened and walked up to Naruto. "A-Are you insane?!"

The Senju shook his head. "No...I am just doing the right thing." Before Tanishi could stop him, Naruto disappeared with a puff of smoke.

* * *

Naruto dashed through the small village at his top speed, his legs carrying him to the northern area where the dense chakra was located. The last hour felt like a whole day for Naruto, the new information and behavior of people flooded his brain like a Tsunami. Naruto was repulsed at the thought of Shinobi killing people senselessly, he had always known that people killed and people died, but the actuality of reality was nothing like hearing stories. The Senju could only imagine how angry he would be if his father was killed like Tanishi's father...he would stop at nothing to kill the people who killed his father. There was one thing Naruto was sure of, and that was he would never think his father was a fool. The moment Naruto heard how Tanishi describe his father he wanted to punch the kid in the face...Tanishi was the real fool.

Naruto shook his head of the thoughts as he neared the area where the chakra was hidden, and it was at a lake. It was a small body of water with a small island at the middle, and the chakra were most surprisingly under water. The Senju landed on one of the tree in the surrounding forest and looked down at the water discreetly. Naruto didn't want to risk falling into the enemies trap, so he would have to force them to the surface and fight them directly.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" whispered the Naruto as a solid replica of him appeared on the same branch.

The clone jumped down to the ground and ran up to the opening of the lake. Naruto assumed that the Shinobi in the area had already noticed his presence and was waiting for him to make the first move, so he had to use his clone to take any sort of traps or ambushes for him. The Naruto clone smirked and used a tree as a spring-board and launched himself into the air. The clone formed some handsigns as he hoved above the water and just before he reached the water surface he slammed his palms down.

"Suiton: Bōryoku-Uzu!"(Violent Whirlpool)

The water around the clone started to contort violently, and within three seconds the large whirlpool manifested around Naruto with himself as the epicenter. The Naruto clone's palms remained on the water surface as himself and the epicenter of the Jutsu began to lower in altitude, and the water around him rose in a perfect circle of violent currents of water. The whirlpool drawn most of the lake to it, and Naruto could feel the chakra signatures hidden in the water become clearer.

The clone retrieved his palms from the water and clapped them together. "Futon: Atsugai!" A dense wave of wind blasted from Naruto's body in a perfect circle and sent large waves of the risen water to land. Like a maelstrom, Naruto's chakra blasted the lake into complete disorientation, and he smirked when he felt the chakra signatures jump to the surface.

Both Naruto and his clone smirked when they saw a group of men rise to the water surface. The few behind who appeared to be their leader were all wearing grey body suits along with something akin to gas masks, and the leader was in a grey flak jacket. The man had gravity defying brown hair and a large burn scar on his forehead, he was also smirking at Naruto with a casual look on his face.

"Well, I never expected a young man like yourself to challenge us, but based of what I just saw you are quite a prodigous Ninja." said the leader as he analysed Naruto blatantly. "I am Kandachi, the leader of the small group, what concerns do you have with us?"

The Kage Bunshin dispersed with a puff of smoke as the real Naruto jumped down to the water surface with a smirk on his face. "You can call me Naruto...and I am just here to help the people of this village." said the young man as he crossed his arms. "Please don't think of me as inconsiderate, but I'm afraid you all have over stayed your welcome."

Kandachi chuckled and shook his head. "You should go back to your mother kid, this is the real world and you need to tread lightly or you will die." The leader of the group snapped his finger and point over at Naruto. "Teach this brat a lesson!" The six men behind Kandachi all charged at Naruto, each with a Kunai in hand. Two men parted from the group and approached from the right side, another two coming from the left, and the remaining two charging directly.

Naruto glared at Kandachi and flared his chakra. "Suiton: Suijinheki!" A wall of water rose to protect at all directions, and the charging men stopped when they saw the Jutsu. Naruto unsealed his Nodaichi from a seal on his wrist and charged out of the wall. The Senju used his speed to approach the two men in front of him and appeared in the middle of them. With a slash of his blade Naruto sliced and inflicted deep gashing wounds into the two men's chests. As they were crying out in pain Naruto jumped up and kicked each of them away, they sail through the air and crashed into the water several meter away. They were unconscious and their heavy armor made them sink into the water.

"Damn you brat!" cried one man as he and his partner charged at Naruto from the right.

Naruto put up a confident face, but he was feeling sick from the wounds he inflicted on the two previous men. Throughout his whole life Naruto had only sparred against his parents and Kushina, and he had never inflicted any serious wounds on them. Based on what he felt, the two men would most likely die from his attack. The Senju was broken out of his thoughts as he sense two other men near him, so he lifted his sword up to block their Kunai.

The young blonde glared at the men. "Just give up now!" The Senju channeled some wind chakra into his blade and sliced through the Kunais of the men. "You are all too weak!" With that Naruto spun around and cut through the men's armor and aimed his palm at them. "Futon: Daitoppa!" A gust of wind blew out of his palm and blasted at the wounded men, they were at point blank range, so they were launched all the way to shore and crashed into some trees. They were very hurt but at least the won't drown to death in the lake.

"W-Who the hell is this kid!?" cried one of the remaining two men.

The Senju shook his head and focused his sight at them. "This is over..." Naruto sped forward to the two men and focused his chakra into one foot, he slammed his foot down on the water surface in front of the two men and created a large shockwave of water with his super strength. The two men were lifted into the air and Naruto planted both his fists into their stomachs. The Senju only use small amounts of chakra in his attack, the two men were launch to the shore and into some trees, but they were alive.

Kandachi was shocked at the skill the young man possessed, he thought Naruto was just a naive brat with no skill, but he just defeated his men like they were fresh Genin. The agility of the young man was astounding, if Kandachi had to say he would admit that he was slower then the boy. It was no mystery that Naruto was a powerful Ninja, but seeing that he was a kid, Kandachi assumed that he had a Sensei or parents with him, so he had to be on the lookout for others.

"I have to say kid, you are much more than what I expected."

Naruto's heart was beating faster than it ever had, and his fingers were feeling cold from nervousness. "We can stop this senseless fighting...leave the village in peace and everything can be resolved."

Kandachi chuckled. "You forget something brat..." muttered the man as he made a handsign with a smirk.

The Senju was on guard the momet Kandachi made a handsign, and his eyes widened when he saw some flesh-like vine spring up from behind the island. Another one appeared a few seconds after and each of them were holding onto some cages, when Naruto looked closer he found that they were filled with women and children. The Senju gritted his teeth in anger, they must be the hostages Tanishi was talking about...

"You are pathetic, instead of fighting me one on one you try to blackmail me with hostages." cursed Naruto angrily at the man.

The scarred man smirked. "You may be strong but you are naive...real men will do anything to get their way, and that includes blowing these woman and children to pieces!" Kandachi sighed and shook his head at Naruto. "I warned you kid, but I'm afraid I have to kill you now." sneered the man with a deranged look. Naruto felt the water in the lake move, and his eyes widened when he saw some large shellfish type creature emerge from behind the island. The flesh vines belonged to the creature, and it was releaseing a large amount of chakra. "This is the Conch King, my ultimate weapon!" exclaimed the man as he jumped to the top of his summon.

Naruto glared up at the man. "If this is the way you want things to go, then fine!" cried the young man as he sped to the large summon. "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" A dragon shape torrent of water erupted from the water beside Naruto and it towered over the Conch King. It's yellow eyes barred into Kandachi's own as it crashed down upon it.

The Conch King closed it's mouth and used it's very powerful armor to take the attack head on, and its defense destroyed the water dragon. Kandachi closed his eyes and shook his head. "Give up kid, you can't win this one." said the man as the water of the broken dragon fell back into the lake. The man opened his eyes when the water settled down and looked down at where Naruto was standing...but he was gone.

Kandachi's eyes widened and he caught Naruto from the corner of his eyes, the young man had his blade pulled back as he glared at the Conch King. "Kazekiri no Jutsu!" A powerful blade of wind ripped out of the blade as Naruto slashed down, and it sliced through the flesh vines holding onto the hostages. Kandachi growled when he figured out that Naruto used the water from his dragon to block his vision, and used that time to jumped above him to rescue the hostages.

"You little prick!" cursed the man as he glared at Naruto. "I will kill you!" Another flash vine came out of the Conch King and head straight for Naruto, and before the young man could manuver himself around the attack it slammed right into his face. Kandachi had a smile on his face as that attack would have broken Naruto's neck, but to his ever surprise that Naruto just disappeared with a puff. "K-kage Bunshin!?" Kandachi quickly looked around him and was livid when he saw another ten Narutos pulling the cages to shore and released at the hostages.

Naruto glared at the man looking at him and quickly broke through the bars of the last cage with his blade. "Hurry up and get out of here!"

The women and children all rushed out of the cages as their lives were on the line and sped into the forest. The looks of panic on their faces were still evident, but some of them had hopeful expressions on their face. It seemed that they had all lost hope already, they weren't expecting anyone to save them from Kandachi...

"Thank you so much!" cried one lady as she looked back at Naruto, and the relieved look in her eyes assured Naruto that he did the right thing.

Kandachi gritted his teeth and flared his chakra. "Die!" Several flesh vines whipped over at the multiple Narutos, and much to the man's fustration, they were all clones.

As the woman and children were running through the forest as fast as they could, they failed to notice Tanishi hiding behind a bush near the lake. The boy had seen everything Naruto did and he was utterly shocked, the blonde teenager was only a little older than him but he defeated so many enemies with ease. Tanishi was more hopeful then than ever, and he was feeling the desire to help Naruto in protecting his village...

"This is better...I always enjoy a challenging and fair fight." said the real Naruto standing in front of the Conch King and Kandachi.

The older Ninja glared down at the pest in his eyes. "You will pay for this!" Kandachi kneaded a handsign and focused his chakra along with his summon. "Suiton Genjutsu: Mugen Marō!" The shell of the large summon opened and a cloud of deep fog came out of it's mouth, and it was spreading very quickly.

_'What is this?...'_ wondered Naruto as he dropped into a combat stance, but soon he felt the effects of the fog. It was like his body was trapped in place with solid rocks, he couldn't move an inch of his body. No matter how hard Naruto struggled to move his muscles it was not working...it was a very powerful Genjutsu.

Kandachi had a smirk on his face as he placed his hands on his hips. "What...come on, say something!" taunted the man at his motionless opponent. The man sighed with amusement as he ran his hand through his hair. "This is such a shame...if you are so powerful at such a young age I don't even want to imagine how powerful you will be in ten years." Naruto wanted to glare at the man, but he couldn't even move his eye brows. "Just from fighting you now I can tell that you are a very naive child...who are you to be helping these people, you should just mind your own business...that way you can live longer."

Naruto felt his anger rise to new heights and he tried his best to dispell the illusion. In the illusion Naruto could hear everything Kandachi was saying, and the Conch King's vine were licking his face, and everytime it touched him Naruto felt that a part of his chakra was shaved off.

The older man snickered. "You can't break this Genjutsu boy...not only is this an A-ranked Jutsu, but its effects are amplified by ten folds because of the natural magnetic field in this forest...you are as good as dead." Kandachi sighed and shook his head again. "Only a fool like you would randomly try to help a bunch of strangers, so what if I kill all the men in the village, so what if I rape all the women...they have nothing to do with you." muttered the man with a sigh. "There is no such thing as a hero."

Naruto felt angrier than he had ever been in his life, his chakra was surging inside his body and he could feel the Genjutsu weakening because of it. The Senju was pushing away the foreig chakra in his body, but it was not enough, the Genjutsu was immensely powerful, and would probably be able to trap even the Kages within its confines...but suddenly all the restraints were gone. Naruto was confused that he could suddenly move...and it was then that he smell something very strong and spicey in his nose.

"Wake up Naruto!" cried someone on the side, and the Senju peered his eyes over to see Tanishi. "I'm sorry I doubted you, but you are right...please save my village!"

Kandachi's eyes widened before he glared at Tanishi. "You...you damn prick!" The older Ninja sent a flesh vine at the boy, intending to kill him right then, and Tanishi was petrified at the incoming attack. The boy shut his eyes before the attack struck him, but the pain never came...and when he looked back up Tanishi saw that the vine was sliced in two and it was on longer long enough to hit him. Looking back accross the lake, Tanishi saw Naruto holding his blade forward.

"Thank you Tanishi, I knew you were strong enough." said the Senju as he smiled over at the younger boy. "Now leave this to me!"

Kandachi was shaking in rage, he couldn't believe that a couple of kids bested him. "This is ridiculous!" cried the man with untamed anger. "Makigai Hō!" The Conch King fired needle like projectile from its body's pores, and they were all extremely fast.

Naruto smirked and blocked all the nessecary strikes with his blade. "This is over..." The Senju burst forward as he gathered a massive amount of chakra at the palm of his hand. The soft glow of blue contorted into a miniature typhoon in the palm of his hand, and it was increasing in size gradually. "You will pay for all that you did to these villagers Kandachi!" The older Ninja could only watch on his horror as Naruto approached him with a Jutsu with visible chakra...and it was the size of a boulder already. Naruto's eyes barred into Kandachi's own and the latter was in utter primal fear. "Odama Rasengan!"

The effects were instantaneous, the air around the point of impact expanded and contorted, and the pressure was so heavy the water in the lake were being blown off to the shore. The Conch King's shell cracked almost instantly as it disppeared with a puff, back to it's own dimension, but Kandachi couldn't go anywhere. The giant orb of chakra grinded into the body of Kandachi and the man could do nothing but cry out as loud as he could in pain.

"You are done..." muttered Naruto as he let the shape of his Rasengan disperse, and the powerful chakra expanded and enveloped Kandachi entirely. The cry of the man was gone...his whole being was grinded into nothing, his existence was erased from the world. Naruto continued to release his chakra to expell the rage in his heart, and the large blast of chakra continued on for another whole minute. When the blinding blue light died down...the lake was missing about half its original volume of water, and there was a round crater at the bottom of the lake.

Naruto felt weak, he used up most of his chakra and he wouldn't be able to maintain his consciousness for long. Just as the Senju started to fall his vision faded, but before he was out cold Naruto felt someone catch him from behind, and it was his father. Jiraiya had been in the area since the beginning, and he was pleasently surprised about how his son handled the situation. The Sannin saw the reluctance of Naruto after he killed the first two men, but it was something his son must get use to.

"Rest for now Naruto...you deserve it." mumbled Jiraiya as he looked back at the shore, where most of the villagers and Tanishi were looking at them. The Sannin smiled at them and nodded. "I hope you all are alright, but no matter what we must leave now!"

Just as the Sannin was about to leave with his son Tanishi called out to them. "Wait!" cried the boy as he gained Jiraiya and his villager's attention. "Thank you very much...can you please tell Naruto...that he really changed my life, and that I am really proud of my father..."

Jiraiya smiled softy at the boy and nodded. "Sure thing kid...Goodbye." With that the Sannin and his son left with a Shunshin no Jutsu, leaving the village and it's free and hopeful villagers...

* * *

The End!

That was the latest chapter of Senju Legend, and I hope you all liked it. The story line was from one of the filler episodes of Naruto Shippuden, and I hope you all have seen that episode. This is Naruto's first experince in the real Shinobi world, it was not as violent and harsh as I would have liked it, but seeing that it is only the beginning, it should be fine.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	16. Rajin no Ken

I Don't Own Naruto!

Senju Legend Chapter 15

* * *

It has been two years since Naruto left his isolated island home to travel around the world with his father, and he had grown a lot in that time. It the age of fourteen the Senju had become a young man, and had a body with the power to support it. The man's blue eyes and spiky blonde hair remained the same, but he reached the height of 5'8", and had a physique that was built with compact muscles.

Since the beginning of the journey Naruto had been assigned constant missions by his father, and he had done over fifty mission, all of them ranked at C-B ranked. The missions were mainly for Jiraiya's benefit, but they were still missions listed in Konoha, so they will still be recorded into Naruto's hidden file in the village. By the time the Senju heir returned home, he would have a complete set of his records. Jiraiya's plan was to allow Naruto to gain experience in actual combat and and conflicts so the latter would be able to study the real Shinobi world, and it was working quite well.

Naruto stood on a large branch of a tree as he leaned his back against the trunk. "Where is that man?..." mumbled the man to himself as he crossed his arms across his chest.

The Senju heir was dressed in a standard whole-body black combat suit under a black Konoha flak were steel toed leather boots protecting his feet, black leather, metal plated fingerless gloves protecting his hands, his Nodaichi strapped to his waist, and a blank forehead protector on his forehead. The combat suit was like a second skin on Naruto's body, and it showed off his ripplig muscles moving at his slightest movement. Naruto had worked hard on his training to enhance his physical stature, but he made sure his muscles were not overly massive and he still needed to remain toned to maintain his speed.

Naruto sighed and reached one hand up to grab an apple out of the tree. "This is why I hate the spies in Kawa no Kuni (Land of Rivers)." muttered the Senju to himself as he snacked on the apple he grew on the tree a few minutes ago.

Jiraiya tasked Naruto to travel to Kawa no Kuni and collect information from a local spy they hired a year ago. It only took Naruto a day to arrive at the designated point from where he was, but as usual the spy was late. Naruto had gotten used to doing solo missions since a year ago, and was quite glad that his father had enough confidence in his skill to let him handle part of his spy network. The original plan of Jiraiya was to teach Naruto everything he knew about infiltration and networking, and things were going well for the Sannin and his son.

Naruto looked down from his high ground and eyed a bush with some sudden movement. "You know...this is a very isolated and barren place, you don't need to hide." said the Senju as he jumped down from the tree and walked over to the branch. "Not to mention that your steath skill are terrible." Naruto stopped in front of the bush and crossed his arms over his chest.

A man started to emerge from the large bush and he had a exasperated expression on his face. "You are just as impolite as before Naruto-san..." mumbled the man as he stood in front of the Senju and patted the pine needles off his clothes. The man was about the same height as Naruto, he had a high ponytail of brown hair, a medium build, and had multiple scars on his face.

The man was dressed like a normal civilian but he had a katana strapped to his hip. The man's name was Hiruko Kenji, and he was a samurai drop out that eventually joined a small bandit group in Kawa no Kuni. Jiraiya and Naruto caught him trying to extort some money from a local store, and they saw potential in the man. Most bandits don't make enough money to sustain a normal life, so Jiraiya offered the man some cash and hired him as a spy in the country.

Naruto stretched out his hand to the man. "So...can I have my scroll please?"

Kenji sighed and nodded. "Here..." muttered the man lazily and handed Naruto a scroll. "I risked my life for this information, I better get enough cash today!"

The Senju smirked and shook his head. "You sure don't change Kenji..." said Naruto as he opened the scroll in his hands and started to read through the content. Kenji stood silently with his arms crossed as Naruto's eyes moved along the rows of text on the scroll. The Senju looked back up and gave Kenji a seroius look. "Is this true...the missing-nin Raiga is in Katabami Kinzan?"

Kenji nodded just as seriously. "Yes...my boss was about to attack that village, but he would that it had been taken over by a group called the Kurosuki Family, and the leader was also their namesake, Kurosuki Raiga."

Naruto rolled up the scroll and sealed it into a strorage seal on his arm. "This is interesting...Katabami Kinzan is a neutral village with no Shinobi, but if we free them we would have a supporter in Kawa no Kuni." analyzed the young man with a smirk on his face. "But Raiga and his people will be tough to handle..." Naruto knew that his skills have improved a lot over the years, but Raiga was one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, so it would still be very challenging for him.

The bandit spy shook his head. "Do whatever you want...but I will warn you now that it will be very dangerous."

The Senju smiled at the man and nodded. "I know..." stated the young man as he tossed a bag of Ryo at Kenji.

Kenji sighed and turned around. "Well I just hope you are still alive the next time I have information for you." With that the man ran off into the distance, heading back to the village his partners and leader were residing.

Naruto watched on as the man disappeared from his line of sight, and when he was the only person in the area, he unsealed a scroll from his arm. The scroll was larger than the standard information scroll, and it was coated with all sorts of seals that even Jiraiya had a hard time recognizing. Naruto had used the theory of one of the Jutsu he was creating and invented one of the most used tool of him and his father. Naruto named his invention the communication scroll, and his father and an exact counterpart. Like the bracelets that connected Naruto and Kushina, the two scrolls were also connected together.

By using chakra infused ink to write into his scroll, the exact same words will appear instantly on his father's scroll. Jiraiya was astounded when his son first told him of his invention, and instantly thought that it will bring a new age to networking and communication, with it the efficiency of Konoha Shinobi will increase exponentially.

"Okay..." mumbled Naruto to himself as he channled his chakra to the ground in front of him, and a wooden table manifested in a brief second. The Senju opened the scroll and stated to write the contents of Kenji's scroll onto the communication scroll, and when he was done he rolled the scroll back up and channeled a burst of chakra into the main seal. The scroll glowed briefly which was mirrored by Jiraiya's own scroll, it was a way for Naruto to tell his father he had a message.

Naruto opened the scroll again and waited for a reply, and a message from his father appeared in ink within the next minute...

_"This is interesting Naruto and we should to check it out. You are only a few hours away from Katabami Kinzan, you go there first and I will meet up with you tomorrow." _

The Senju nodded to himself and dipped his pen into the chakra ink again. _"I understand Tou-chan, we you arrive I will be able to sense you, and I wil lead us to a safe rendevous point." _With that Naruto closed up the scroll and sealed it into his arm. Katabami Kinzan was about three hours of travel north-east from where Naruto was, and he wanted to get there before sun-down. Channeling chakra into his feet, Naruto leaped up into the treeline and sped through the forest towards his destination.

* * *

Jiraiya was enjoying a saucer of sake in a bar in the largest village of Kawa no Kuni. The Sannin had gotten use to sending Naruto to do all the tedious traveling and he would only act as an advisor to his son, he kept telling himself that he was just training his son, but it was mainly just that he was lazy. A smile graced the Sannin's face as he though about the time when he could finally retire from being a Shinobi and just live in Konoha with his life and children.

Based on the improvements of Naruto's skill as a Ninja, Jiraiya predict that he would be able to leave everything in his son's hands sometime in the next decade. It worked out perfectly for Jiraiya because he had always planned to retire by the time he was sixty, but he had wondered if the village would still need him by that time. Judging by the power of his son, Jiraiya will retire because even if the village needed a powerful Ninja Naruto would have already surpassed him.

"Excuse me sir, would you like another bottle?" asked a waiter politely beside Jiraiya.

The white haired man smiled and shook his head. "No thank you...can I have the check please?"

"Of course sir."

Jiraiya sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. The Sannin wanted to leave everything to his son, but if Kurosuki Raiga was truely hiding in Katabami Kinzan, then Naruto would need some help dealing with him. All of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist were powerful Shinobi, despite Naruto advanced skills, he was still lacking experience in fighting seasoned Shinobi, and that was the only time he needed help from his father.

Jiraiya was one of the most powerful Ninja to ever come out of Konoha, so fight Raiga would be quite simple for him. The Sannin planned to stay in the shadows during the mission and observe the actions of his son, and if Naruto really needed help he would jump out to help him.

Just as Jiraiya was about to leave the small bar, he noticed some Shinobi from Amegakure sitting just a few tables behind him. The Sannin was not a sensor, but a Ninja of his calibre can determine the power of his enemy's chakra, and he felt that they were just Chunins. The baffling thing was that Jiraiya was in Kawa no Kuni, and country that had no relations with Ame, so there must be a reason for the Shinobi to be here. The Sannin looked at the table through the corner of his eyes and saw that there were only two of them, and Ame usually use three man cells on missions, so their leader must be missing...

_'Could they be going to Katabami Kinzan too?...' _wondered Jiraiya with narrowed eyes as he walked out of the bar without the Ame Shinobi seeing him.

* * *

Naruto had reached the edge of Kayabami Kinzan and was maintaining his speed to enter the village. It was safe to assume that the small village was occupied by the enemy, so the Senju was using his stealth to keep himself from behind sensed by the enemy. Based on what he was seeing the village appeared to be normal, no buildings seem to be destroyed and the environment around the area was quite calm. Katabami Kinzan only had a few thousand people living in it, which was a relatively small number, but it baffled Naruto that all the streets were empty and scarce of life.

There were some food stands and stores opened, but there was not a soul in sight that was just strolling in the streets. Naruto assumed that the villagers were in distress and were not active within the village because of Raiga and his people, so he moved on towards the outskirts of the village. From the experience Naruto had gained in the past two years was that whenever Shinobi would occupy a village they would never live inside the village itself, but would hide somewhere within its perimeter, and Raiga would most likey do the same...it was just the most effective way to hide from major Shinobi villages.

"Man...this is a barren town if I've ever seen one." mumbled the Senju to himself as he jumped through forest tree by tree.

At the edge of the village Naruto saw a small restaurant with smoke coming out of the chimney, meaning it was opened. Naruto decided to farm some information from the owners within, and jumped down from the treeline to walk into the small buidling.

Naruto placed a smile on his face as he walked into the restaurant, he knew that he had to be friendly to civilians in order to farm information out of them. The Senju looked around the small area with empty tables in the whole house, he was the only customer at the time. Despite the serious situation, Naruto felt a little hungry because of the heavenly aroma of curry from within the kitchen, and that was when an old lady walked out of the kitchen.

The lady smiled at Naruto. "Hello there, you must be from out of town young man."

Naruto smiled back and nodded. "Yes ma'mn, I was feeling hungry and you were one of the few placed opened." said the young man politely. "Your curry smells so good it was hard to resist coming into here."

The lady smiled back and gave out a chuckle. "Oh you are such a polite young lad, you are rare these days you know." The owner led Naruto over to a table and gestured him to sit down. "I am happy you came here for my curry of life, I will bring you some right now!"

The Senju's eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Curry of Life?"

The old lady nodded. "Yes...it is an old recipe that was handed down to me from my mother, and it will energize and rejuvenate whoever eats it with rich nutrients!" stated the lady with pride.

Naruto gave his own chuckle and nodded. "Then great, I am feeling a little tired from the long day."

As the old woman stalked back into her kitchen to prepare the meal, Naruto took the time to use his chakra to sense his surroundings. It was easier to concentrate when he was stationary, and his imaging can be much clearier. The Senju's chakra stretched out into a large radius and he mentally drew a map in his head. The area was quite clear, there were only a few small areas covered by forest and the general terrain were relatively flat, so there were little places to hide.

Naruto opened his eyes and turned his head towards the north-west direction from where he was. He sensed a few small spaces that might be caves just a few miles away from him...

"Here you go young man, please enjoy!" exclaimed the old lady as she placed a plate of boiling hot curry and rice in front of Naruto. "I put some extra spice in it just because you are so polite."

Naruto smiled at the owner of the restaurant and nodded. "Thank you ma'mn, this look delicious!" The Senju had always enjoyed spicey foods, and that taste had only grown since he started to travel with his father. Kushina and his mother don't usually have spicey food if they had a choice, so when it was only Naruto and his father they would often enjoy spicey hot pots. Naruto picked up and spoon that was next to his plate and started to eat...and despite the situation Naruto had to admit that the curry was some of the best he had ever tasted in his life.

The old lady smiled. "So what do you think?"

The Senju smiled up at the lady as he wiped his mouth. "This is really good, I've never had any curry that tasted this good!"

The lady smirked and nodded. "Thank you, I am very proud of my curry!"

Naruto finished the plate in another few minutes and sat back with a cold glass of water. "That was really good, thank you..." said the young man as he sipped on his glass. "I don't understand, how come I am the only one here at lunch time, with your food I would assume that you have great business?"

The old lady sighed. "Yeah...there use to be a lot more business, but ever since the dark times no one even leaves their homes anymore..."

The Senju's caught on to the woman's tone and tried to further ease into the subject. "Dark times?" asked Naruto with a casual but curious voice. "What do you mean...there hasn't been a Ninja War in a long time?"

The woman looked down at the blonde young man with a depressed expression. "In a small village like our's...the wars never ended" mumbled the lady as she sat down across from Naruto. "Ever since a few years ago and bunch of bandits infiltrated our village, and we have been under their control ever since." Naruto started to see that the woman would give him a lot of information. "They ruined our village, they isolated us from the outside world and ruled us with fear...many have tried but they all died in the end."

Naruto's expression turned to a shade of seriousness. "Who are these people you are talking about?" inquired the young man with narrowed eyes. "Are they Shinobi from other villages?"

The woman shook her head. "I have no idea...but I know that they are all evil men." muttered the owner with her eyes closed. "The worst thing is their horrifying rituals of killing...we found many men buried alive in the outskirts of the village."

The Senju's eyes widened. "You mean these people are killing by burying their victims alive?"

The old woman nodded as she held her hands together out of nervousness. "Yes...there is a mad man as their leader, and he enjoys funerals, which is why he keep burying people alive..." muttered the lady before she looked back at Naruto. "Of course these are just rumors, I don't know if it is actually true."

Naruto shook his head. "Thats horrible..." The Senju sighed and placed down some money for his meal. "Don't worry mamn...I will do all that I can to rid your village of those men." said Naruto as he got up from his seat and headed towards the door.

The lady was surprised and stood up also. "Hey young man!" cried the worried owner. "Don't go messing with them, you will be killed!"

Naruto turned back with a smile on his face. "Don't worry about me...this will be over soon."

* * *

The Senju was once again travelling through the small town of Katabami Kinzan and he was heading towards the outskirts of the village. As Naruto reached the edge of Katabami Kinzan he was glad to see a large forest in front of him. The large mass of trees was back up against the mountain and it looked perfect for some one like Raigo to hide him. When in a forest, Naruto's sensory abilities would be amplified almost ten folds, and no one would be able to hide from him...

Naruto was trying to hide his own presence from potential enemies so he suppressed his chakra to the bare minimum. As the ran through the dense forest Naruto sensed a few weak chakra levels a few miles away, but as he was slowly travelling to that area another few signatures emerged just a couple hundreds of meters away from him. Naruto immediately stopped in his tracks as he concentrated his chakra more to figure out what kind of Shinobi were they...

"Hmmm...who else could be here except for Raiga?..." muttered Naruto to himself as he let the few people pass him, he could tell that they were also heading towards the same place where he sensed the other chakra signatures.

It was another minute before Naruto started to move again, but this time he was behind the travelling group and the stationary group. From his senses Naruto deduced that he was almost at the edge of the forest, they should already be somewhere on the top of the mountain. Looking up in the sky the Senju noticed that it was quite dark for an afternoon, there were some thunder clouds hovering above them, which was odd as it was a perfect day a few minutes ago.

Hiding himself in the canopies of the treeline at the edge of the forest, Naruto peered his gaze out and saw they small group of Shinobi who were in front of him. The Senju immediately narrowed his eyes when he saw their Amegakure forehead protectors, there was no reason for Amegakure to involve themselves in such a small town. The only logical reason was that Ame had gotten news of Raiga being in Katabami Kinzan, but Naruto had no idea what they wanted with the ex-Kiri Ninja.

Naruto edged his face out a little more to get a better look, and he finally recognized the face of the leader of the group. "This is interesting...what is Rokusho Aoi doing here." inquired the young man to himself as he watched the scene play out.

The Senju remembered the passage in the Konoha Bingo Book that was about Rokusho Aoi and his betrayal to Konoha, and based on what he had read about his skill, Aoi was a powerful Shinobi...

* * *

Rokusho Aoi was a tall man with dark green hair, he was still relatively young but was quite famous in the Elemental Nations. The man used to be a Konoha Ninja but after he acquired what he wanted from the village he defected to Amegakure, and they took him in as a Jounin. In the past few years Aoi had been responsible for recruiting new Shinobi for his village, and his leader just sent him to the small town to look for Kurosuki Raiga, an ex-seven swordsmen of Kiri.

"Aoi-sama...is this where Raigo should be hiding?" asked one of Aoi's subordinates.

Aoi's leader had given him his own team, which consisted of three Genin. Aoi knew that it was a friendly gesture from his village but he really didn't like the extra baggage hanging around him, and he often used them as bait to lure out his enemies.

Aoi smirked at his Genin. "Yes..." muttered the man as he walked forward to several caves attached to a large side of the mountain. "Kurosuki Raiga!" cried the Ame Jounin loudly. "I am Rokusho Aoi from Amegakure, we are here to ask you to return to Amegakure with us!"

There was only silence for a few seconds but soon the Ame Shinobi heard some footsteps coming out from the caves...

A man emerged from the dark cave and he had blue eyes with a darker ripple around the pupil, waist-length green hair with the top two bangs falling down on his cheeks on each side, and having dark fleshy lips. He wore a dark-brown sleeveless vest falling to his knees where the inside was purple, a light brown belt, a light grey pants and, he had bandages covering most of his body, his neck down to his chest, including his arms and his tibias.

Behind the man who seemed to be the leader of the group, several more men came out of the cave. They all looked menacing and manical, and they all had peculiar gauntlets on their hands, which had blades stretching out from the knuckles. There were about twenty of them in number, and they all made sure that they stood behind their leader.

Aoi smiled at the leader and walked up to him. "It is a pleasure to meet you Raiga-san...I have heard many things about you before."

The leader who was Raiga sighed and crossed his arms. "What does a Ame Jounin want from me?" muttered the man in a deep voice.

Aoi smirked and placed his hands on his hips. "Amegakure is...reforming, so to speak." started the Jounin casually. "And my leader had ordered me to start collecting powerful Ninja to complete our village...and you are one of my top priorities."

Raiga was emotionless. "I am flattered...but I must decline, I have no intention of joining any village."

Aoi chuckled. "I am a strong believer of motivation, and I know that every man has a price...we can offer you anything you want." said the man as he crossed his arms accross his chest. "Power, money, women...nothing will be out of your reach if you join us...we can even save some places for your followers there."

The A-ranked swordsman turned around and stood still. "Not everyman can be bought Aoi-san..." muttered Raiga as Aoi looked a little annoyed. "This matter is over..."

As Raiga was about to walked back into his cave, the three Genin behind Aoi threw several Shuriken at his direction. Raiga's own men deflected the weapons with their steel claws and jumped in front of their leader to face Aoi as his team. The tension was intense in the silent environment, and the killer intent of the group was almost palpable. Aoi and Raiga hadn't moved a muscle since their subordinates reacted, the former was staring intently at the latter with no emotions in his eyes.

Raiga tilted his head back and looked at Aoi through the corner of his eyes. "I didn't expect Ame Shinobi to be so short tempered...are you planning to kill me because I rejected your offer?"

Aoi smirked and walked forward as he placed his hands on top of his Genin's shoulders. "I'm sorry Raiga-san...I haven't trained my team enough." said the Ame Ninja as he dangerously stared at Raiga. "But I really can't blame them...afterall, we've been traveling for a long time for just a simple rejection."

Raiga turned back. "So what do you want?..."

The Ame-nin chuckled and crossed his arms. "Those who are not with us...shall die."

The Ex-Kiri ninja smirked. "Do you think you can kill all of us?"

Aoi stretched his neck from side to side before he reached for a simple black hilt attached to his waist. "Why don't we find out?" suggested the man as he channled some chakra into his hilt, and much to Raiga and his men's surprise, a yellow blade emerged from the hilt. The blade glowed a bright blue and it's power was palpable in the air.

Raiga unsheathed his own blades from his waist and held it in front of him...they were the infamous blades of Kirigakure; the Kiba. Kiba was one of the famous swords of theSeven Swordsman of Kiri. It was a pair of swords, each with slim and straight double-edged blades. Both blades also had an upward-curved bladed prong near the tip of one side of blade and another one near the base of the blade's other side.

Raiga looked back at his men. "Take care of the other three...give them a proper funeral."

"Hai Raiga-sama!" cried the twenty men in unison as they raced towards their targets instantly.

"We will take care of them Aoi-sama!" said the leader of Aoi's Genin group as they jumped back to relocate their battle elsewhere. The twenty three men all rush back into the forest, eager to start their battle.

Raiga and Aoi stood in front each other silently as their men sped away from them, they knew that their battle was about to begin. Both men were known throughout the lands as some of the most ruthless Shinobi still alive, and their battle ensured carnage.

Aoi dangerously eyed the Kiba blades. "Ahhh, the Kiba, the twin blades that are called the sharpest blades in the world." said the man as he held his own blade defensively in front of him. "Let see if you can best my blade."

Raiga stared down at his enemy with no emotions in his eyes. "The Raijin no Ken, the signature blade of the Nidaime Hokage...I've heard that it was stolen from Konoha a few years ago, but I didn't know it was you."

The Ame-Ninja suddenly sped forward with a burst of speed and aimed the tip of his blade at Raiga's throat. "That will be mistake you will not live to regret!" The sound of clashing metal and thunder sounded through the area, and the air around the battle was dry and crisp because of the heavy clashing chakra.

* * *

Throughout the whole confrontation Naruto had been silently monitering the situation, and his mood had been shifted as every moment passed. It was hard to believe that the leader of Amegakure would be out looking for powerful Ninja to join his village, some sort of a plan must be afoot, and Naruto had ramdomly stumbled onto it. Shinobi in the league of one of the seven swordsman of Kiri were hard to come by, and someone with that calibre would be able to make Shinobi village a lot stronger.

Naruto was glad that Raiga decided to decline the offer to join Ame, otherwise he would have been forced to intervine and kill one of them. Amegakure gaining power was not something that would benefit Konoha, and the unstability could cause a war, so Naruto had to stop it. Now that the two Jounin were forced to clash with each other, it leaves Naruto a window of oppurtunity to take advantage of the situation.

Taking out the Kiri missing-nin and the traitor of Konoha were optional tasks for Naruto, the main thing he had to focus on was to acquire his Great-Granduncle's blade...it was a legenday blade of Konoha and he cannot tolerate some slimey traitor to use its power in vein...

The Senju heir turned his back at the clash of the two Jounin and started to head to the direction of the battling underling. _'I have to take care of the small fries first...I won't have time to deal with them if I am to battle Raiga and Aoi...' _

Using his sensory skills Naruto quickly located the location of the twenty three people not very far away from him and immediately sped towards their direction. The Senju heir could already sense the chakra levels of the men he was to take out, and they were all miniscual to say the least. From what he could see, Naruto deduced that Raiga's men were mostly reliant on their Taijutsu, and the men from Ame would most likely know some of their village's Ninjutsu, but Naruto was fairly certain that they wouldn't even be a challenge to him.

Naruto was jumped from tree to tree at very high speeds, and within a few minutes he had arrived at the battle ground. The Senju smiled when he saw that they were still within the forest and were just standing on the many branches in the forest, that made things much easier for him...

The leader of Aoi's Genin team was wearing traditional Ame-masks along with his teammates, and he had a Kunai in his hands as he stared down at Raiga's men. "If you all know what is good for you then drop your weapons and come join us in Ame."

One of Raiga's men stepped up. "Shut up, we will only follow Raiga-sama!"

Another one of Aoi's Genin smirked as he shook his head. "Hey...if these guys want to die I have no problem with it."

Raiga's man glared at his enemies. "As if you three can defeat all of us...we will make sure to bury you all alive after this!"

All the while, Naruto just shook his head at the weaklings blabbering to each other. _'This is ridiculous...' _thought the young man in his head as he placed a hand on the tree he was standing on. Naruto channled a steady stream of chakra into the tree and let it filter down into the roots of the tree, and it started to spread out through the whole forest. Ever since he trip to the Genjutsu Tree Village, Naruto had remembered the chakra patterns of the forest there...and he had invented a chakra manipulation Jutsu that would allow him to create the same magnetic field in any forest.

"Gensō Shinrin no Jutsu(Illusion Forest Technique)..."

The men under Naruto were still bicker back and forth and had not the slightest clue that they had all fallen in a trap. As long as they were in the forest, Naruto's Genjutsu would beten times more effective than normal, and they were all lambs to the slaughter. The Senju started to weave some handsigns and channel his chakra...

"Magen: Jubaku Satsu!(Tree Binding Death)", whispered Naruto.

Suddenly all the chatter of the men stopped, and they all back away from each other in terror. In their vantage points trees started to form around them and their branches entangled around their throats. They tried to cry out for help, but they found that their airways were being crushed by the branches around them. They couldn't breath, they couldn't move a finger, and their chakra felt stationary, they were completely immobalized.

From where he was standing Naruto sighed as he jumped down to the ground. The Senju knew that with the Gensō Shinrin he could capture multiple men with the Genjutsu, and it would be impossible for men at their level to escape his Jutsu. Naruto closed his eyes and quickly sped around the men at his mercy, and each men he passed would have their jugulars sliced open with Naruto's wind chakra. The Senju stopped a few feet away from the group of men, there was not one drop of blood on him...

Naruto silently prayed for peace of the dead men in front of him...he had grown used to killing on missions and it no longer bothered him as much, but Naruto would still hope that his slayed men would find peace in the afterlife.

"Well this is one job done..." muttered Naruto to himself as he turned his back on the scene and headed back to the two battling Jounin...

* * *

Back at the outskirts of the small village, Raiga and Aoi were beginning their battle in the expansive clearing, and the tension in the atmostphere was almost palpable. Raiga was once known as the Kirigakure no Raijin, and his fearsome talents were known throughtout the lands as one of the best ever to come out of Kirigakure. He wielded an infamous pair of blades on his side, and his name would strike fear in many men on the battlefield.

Aoi, while not as revered as Raiga, also had quite a name in the Elemental Nations. After his defection from Konoha he had been in the Hi no Kuni Bingo Book as a B-ranked Missing-Nin, and Hunter-Nin had been looking for him ever since.

The sound of clashing blades sounded through the area as the two powerful Shinobi were shown in the middle of the field with their swords clashed against each other...

"You are not as strong as I have imagined Aoi-san...if you didn't have that blade I would have killed you long ago." said Raiga as he looked down at the Ame-nin. "It is amusing to think that your leader assigned you to search for me, if he thinks that a man like you can kill me that he is highly delusional."

Aoi glared back at the man as he tried to force his enemy back. "Shut up you fool, we will see who has the last laugh here!"

Raiga smirked and pushed Aoi back from where he stood. "Raiton: Raikyū!" cried the man as he gathered chakra between his twin blades and a ball of electricity spawned. He slashed his blades down and the ball of electricity blasted towards Aoi at blinding speeds.

The Ame-nin narrowly dodged the attack and was forced backwards. _'Damn this guy is no joke...' _thought the man as he stopped himself from slamming into a tree.

Raiga continued to blast his enemy with blasts of electricity, but missed his target on purpose as if he was just toying with Aoi. "Come on Aoi-san, is this the best you can do?" mocked the man with a chuckle in his voice.

Aoi knew that he couldn't beat the man in a straight-out battle, he had to relocate the battle to somewhere he could deliver surprise attacks. So the man reacted quickly between the power attacks and sped into the forest as fast as he could. Aoi jumped through the tree lines in random directions so he could stall Raiga as much as he could. The Ex-Kiri ninja sighed and shook his head as he sped into the forest as well...toying with Aoi was one thing, but he can't let Aoi return to Ame now that he knew where he was hiding.

"Stop fleeing you coward!"

* * *

Naruto had been observing the battle between Aoi and Raiga for a few minutes already and he was surprised to see the difference of power between the two. The Senju had to say that Aoi's skills as a swordsman was pathetic, if he didn't have the power of the Raijin no Ken he would have been killed a while ago. Now there was more of a reason for Naruto to take back the Raijin no Ken from Aoi, he was a disgrace to Konoha and the Nidaime Hokage.

The Senju heir smiled as the two men rushed into the forest...now they don't stand a chance.

"Gensō Shinrin no Jutsu(Illusion Forest Technique)..." This time Naruto used a large amount of chakra so he could effect a majority of the forest, and without a clue Aoi and Raiga were both caught in Naruto's Jutsu. The Senju heir sped through the forest himself so he could catch up to the two men himself, and after another minute he was within range. Naruto knew that he needed a much stronger Genjutsu than what he used against the weak group of men, so he gathered his chakra and got ready.

"Magen: Nijū Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu"(Genjutsu: Double False Surroundings Technique)

There was one thing that Naruto needed to make sure, and that was that Aoi and Raiga stayed inside the forest so he would have an advantage, so his illusion made both men travel around in circles. The good thing about the double layered Genjutsu was that he could trap two people in different levels of the illusion. The first level was easier to escape, so Naruto trapped Aoi inside it, and with the Gensō Shinrin no Jutsu, there was no way that Aoi would be able to escape.

Raiga was a more complicated case, but he was trapped in the second layer of the Genjutsu so it should be enough to hold him. Another benefit of the double layered Genjutsu was that he could make so that Aoi and Raiga would not be able to percieve each other, even if they were standing right in front of each other...

"Okay!" said Naruto as he looked down from the highest point of the forest to look at Aoi running around in circles in his forest. "Time to get back the sword that belongs to the Senju Clan."

* * *

Aoi was trying to run to the other end of the forest so he could plan a surprise attack of Raiga, but for some reason the small forest seem to be endless. The Jounin did not feel and sort of distortion around him so he shouldn't been in a Genjutsu, he had no idea what was going on. The man clutched his blade securely in his hand as he ran from tree to tree...he had to take Raiga back to his village or he will die. Either he will die by Raiga's hands or by his own leader if he made it back to Ame empty handed.

"Fuck!" cursed the Ame-Nin as he began to feel stressed out. "Where the fuck am I?!"

Aoi tried to find his men inside the forest too, but there were no signs of his Genin nor the twenty of Raiga's men. The forest was suddenly void of any life, and everywhere he looked there was a never-ending view of trees upon trees.

Aoi grunted his teeth as he stopped in his tracks. "Even Raiga is nowhere in sight...he should have caught up to me by now." muttered the man to himself as he tried to calm himself as much as possible. "This has to be some kind of Genjutsu..." The man channeled the lot of his chakra and focused it around his body. "KAI!" cried the man as his chakra blasted out in a wave...but nothing happened, he was still trapped.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

A soft chuckle sounded from above where Aoi was standing. "You know Aoi-san, a Jounin really shouldn't lose his cool so easily." said a smirking Naruto as he looked down upon the man. "I got to say that watching you freak out was pretty funny, it is hard to believe that you are listed as a B-ranked Ninja in the Konoha Bingo Book."

Aoi jumped back as he glared at the blonde young man. "Who the hell are you?!"

Naruto jumped down to a branch that was on Aoi's level. "Well...I really don't see the point of telling a soon-to-die man my name."

The Ame-nin grunted as he held his sword tightly in his hands. "Why are you even after me...I've never seen you before in my life!" exclaimed the man as he continued to glare at Naruto. "Are you from Konoha?..."

The Senju suddenly was void of emotion and started to walk towards Aoi. "You have tainted the legacy of someone who I respect a great deal...and you will pay for it." muttered the young man dangerously as he unsheathed his Nodaichi from his hip. "...with you life!"

Aoi knew that he had to strike first or he will die. "Fuck you!" cried the man as he charged the Rajin no Ken with his chakra and aimed a kendo slash upon Naruto's head. "I will not die today!" The yellow lightning sword sliced through Naruto's head and cut him in half. Aoi only smiled to himself as he stared down at the dead body of the blonde man...but suddenly the body fazed out of existance. "...What?..."

"Futon..." muttered a voice from behind Raiga that made him instantly look back. "Kazekiri no Jutsu!"

Aoi stared into the cold blue eyes of Naruto as he watched the latter slash his blade down upon him. Slowly...but surely, Aoi's vision began to split in two...and he finally lost consciousness as he body gave way and was sliced in half. Naruto closed his eyes as blood spilled from the open body of the man who betrayed his home, and he reache his hand out and caught the Rajin no Ken in his hand. When dealing with traitors of his village and clan, Naruto had no mercy...

* * *

Raiga had been going through the same thing as Aoi, but he was much more calm and reserved. The Ex-Kiri Ninja had been through more life threatening situations than most other Ninja in the Elemental Nations, and he was able to keep a leveled mind even in the tightest situations. But seeing that he was stuck in a very powerful Genjutsu, even Raiga would eventually crumble...But no one knew that the man had a secret weapon.

"Ranmaru...what does our surrounding look like now?" asked the man after he had travel another mile in the forest.

There was a small hump on Raiga's back that was shaking, and his clothes soon gave way and a small boy was revealed. Ranmaru was a young boy with short, purple hair which was parted in the middle. He also had red-coloured eyes and he wore a light-purple shirt with black stripes on each side, a sash around his waist, a pair of dark-coloured pants and sandals. He also had a slightly feminine appearance.

The boy climbed onto Raiga's shoulder. "I'm not sure Raiga-sama...everything is covered in a very thick layer of chakra, I can't see anything." said the boy as his eyes glowed a gloomy red. "We are definitely in a Genjutsu, but I have nowhere enough chakra to break it."

Raiga growled ferrally as he looked around with a glare. "Who the hell could have done this...there is no way that Aoi would be able to do something like this."

Ranmaru suddenly stiffened and looked over to his right. "Raiga-sama!" urgently said the boy as he pointed over at the direction. "There is someone coming from over there!"Raiga immediately reacted and turned his blades towards the right direction.

A shadow seem to block the little sunlight in the forest and it was nearly the two trapped in the Genjutsu in a steady speed. From the trees emerged a young man with a cold expression on his face, he had a Nodaichi strapped to his hip but he held the sealed state of the Raijin no Ken in his hand...

Raiga narrowed his eyes at the young man and held his blades high. "So you are the one who trapped me inside this Genjutsu...I must say that you are very powerful for someone so young." said the man as he eyed the legendary blade in the young man's hands. "I take it you have already dealt with that annoying insect from Amegakure?..."

Naruto smirked a little and leaned onto one side. "Well that is one way of putting it, but I prefer to see it as one insect down...and one to go."

Raiga chuckled amused as he dangerously glared at Naruto. "I would normally say to one your age that you shouldn't be so arrogant to someone like me." muttered the Ex-Kiri Ninja with a glint in his eyes. "But I have a feeling that you are not a normal young man...the fact that you are able to cast a Genjutsu that even Ranmaru can't repel suggests that you are one with great power."

Ranmaru narrowed is glowing eyes at Naruto. "Raiga-sama...I can't see this man's chakra, he must be manipulating our surroundings in the Genjutsu."

Raiga sneered. "He is the man who casted the Genjutsu...that means if our chakra can't break this illusion, we have to kill this man to escape..." Ranmaru nodded at his master's words. "Oh kid...I will enjoy your funeral."

Naruto shook his head. "You really are insane...you are already a broken man." muttered the Senju as he stared down at Raiga. "Your spirit had been crushed by your experience, you are no longer the Rajin of Kirigakure, you are a mere shadow of your former self."

Raiga growled at Naruto as he held his blade tightly in his hands. "No matter, you will stll die by my hands!" cried the man as he jumped up with his blades raised. "Tell me his actions Ranmaru!"

As Raiga's Kiba was about to strike Naruto the latter raised his own Nodaichi to parry the strike. Naruto followed up with a kick to Raiga's side, but the man twisted his body to the side to dodge his strike. Raiga landed back on another branch with his blades ready to block and strike. Using the branch as a springboard, Raiga launched his body to Naruto with his blades in front, and he slashed down to destroy the tree Naruto was standin on.

Naruto escaped the strike by jumping up, and as he was falling down he brought his blade down upon Raiga. "Futon: Kazekiri no Jutsu!" An invisible blade of wind blasted from Naruto's blade and towards Raiga.

Ranmaru's eyes widened as he pulled on Raiga's back. "Jump to the right!"

The blade of wind sliced through Raiga's shoulder as he was trying to dodge by jumping to the right, and blood sprayed out of the wound rapidly. Naruto appeared next to the falling body of and landed a devastaing blow to the man's side and sent him crashing to the ground. Raiga cried out in pain as blood seeped from his mouth, but he caught Naruto appearing beside him once again. But this time there was no attack, Naruto had grabbed onto Ranmaru and pulled him out of his clothes.

The boy cried out and kicked around. "Let me go!"

Naruto sighed as he landed on a branch. "Be quiet kid, I am only doing what is good for you." said the Senju as he looked at the small boy. "If you keep following someone like him you will end up dead in a ditch somewhere!"

Ranmaru had tears in his eyes. "I don't care, I love Raiga-sama!"

The Senju was surprised at the boy's words and saw in a stupor for a second before he shook his head. "Just stay here kid..." Naruto planted a seal on the boy's chest and restrained his movements entirely, the boy cannot move at all.

Raiga got up from the small crater created from his fall and glared up at Naruto. "Let Ranmaru go!" cried the man as he found a new surge of power and jumped up at Naruto. "Raiton: Ikazuchi no Kiba!" Lightning suddenly surged from the sky and shot down at Raiga's blades. The man pointed his blades at Naruto and slashed towards him, and a bolt of lightning fired at Naruto.

The Senju's eyes widened at the sudden attack, and flinched back in response. The bolt of lightning was forced to strike a branch that was in the way and had missed its target. Naruto glared at Raiga and formed through handsigns of his own. "Suiton: Suirydan no Jutsu!" (Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet) Water gathered from the moister in the air and trees and formed into a shape fo a dragon. Then like a bullet of devastation, the dragon crashed down upon the forest where Raiga was and flooded the ground thoroughly.

Raiga was still standing after the heavy water almost crushed his body. "Hahahaha...that will not kill me!" sneered the man almost psychotically. "Die!" Raiga flung his blades around and lightning was striking the highest places of the forest.

Naruto was jumping from branch to branch, each one lower than before as the tall trees were being struck down by the lightning. As soon as he was on the ground Naruto sped towards Raiga as fast as he could, and he was within a foot of the man in less than a second. The Senju glared into Raiga's eyes and flared his chakra...

"You are a disease..." whispered Naruto as he planted a solid fist into Raiga's gut.

Raiga was shocked to feel the extreme pain from only one punch, unknown to him he was struck with the legendary strength of Tsunade of the Sannin. The Ex-Kiri Ninja was launch into the air like a rag-doll, and he was sent through many trees until he was lodged into a rock. But then much to Naruto's surprise Raiga's body began to glow, and soon he was surrounded by lightning...Raiga had a bloodly grin on his face. "Raigeki no Yoroi!" (Lightning Strike Armor) The man was extremely hurt, almost all of his ribs were broken and he was suffering from severe internal bleeding. Blood was seeping out of the many wounds of his body and his hands were shaking from the largge amounts of adrenaline in his bloodstream.

"Hehehe...time to die boy."

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he sensed Raiga's chakra level rise significantly...

"Raisō: Ikazuchi no Utage!" (Lightning Burial: Banquet of Lightning) Raiga lifted his twin blades into the air before he stabbed them into the ground as hard as he could. Lightning followed the blades as they traveled to the ground, and the foundations of the area split into pieces from the utter power of lightning.

Naruto quickly jumped into the air to dodge the blast, but the blast radius was too large to jump away from...the forest was being destroyed by the lightning. Reacting quickly, Naruto threw his blade down to the ground and it stabbed into the earth. The Senju landed on his blade and used it as an insulator from the lightning...

The Senju glared at Raiga who was looking back at him with untamed hatred in his eyes. "I will show you the true power of the Rajin no Ken..." muttered the Naruto as he held the Nidaime's blade in a Battoujutsu stance. "When it is used by a true heir of the Senju Clan." Naruto's body suddenly began to glow a soft white as he poured his chakra into the blade. "Getsuga..." The trees in the forest suddenly started to all glow the same white as Naruto, and the chakra built up around the area was almost palpable to the naked eye. "Tensho!"

The Senju swung the Rajin no Ken horizontally, doing a full 180 degrees in front of his body...

The sound of thunder echoed through the forest as a swift blade of lightning sliced through everything a hundred meters in front of Naruto...

Raiga remained motionless with a manic grin on his face...but slowly blood began to flow from his torso..and soon his body broke down and was sliced in half. The man fell to the ground in a bloody heap, motionless and lifeless. Naruto released a sigh and released the Genjutsu that was around the area, and most of the devastation in the area was still apparent. The forest was mainly destroyed and the grounds were split because of the clashing powers that fought in the forest.

Ranmaru had no emotions on his face as tears flowed freely from his eyes. "..." The boy slowly climbed down the tree he was on and walked off into the distance...he never looked back again.

Naruto walked over to the dead body of Raiga and sealed him into a scroll, he needed him in order to show the village that Konoha had saved them from Raiga. Then the Senju picked up the Kiba twin baldes of Raiga and sealed them inside his private scroll...he would make use of the legendary blades...

* * *

Jiraiya finally made it to Katabami Kinzan after hours of travelling, and he was scouting around for any signs of his son...

"Where is Naruto...he should be here by now." thought the father out loud as he rubbed the back of his head. Jiraiya had been in the village for about ten minutes and he was walking around trying to sense his son's chakra around the area.

"Hey Tou-chan...it took you long enough." said Naruto from above a building.

Jiraiya looked up to see his son smiling down at him...and attached to his hip was a blade that the Sannin thought he would never see again. The white haired man pointed at his son's new blade with shaking hands...

"Is that?..."

Naruto chuckled and jumped down to his father. "You missed a lot Tou-chan...I have a lot of things to tell you."

* * *

The End!

Well that is the newest chapter of Senju Legend, and I hoped you all found it enjoyable.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! :)**


	17. Home At Last

I Don't Own Naruto!

Senju Legend - Chapter 16

* * *

It has been almost three years since Naruto had left on his training trip with his father, and it was almost time for him to go home. The young man of fifteen had been dreaming about going back to Konoha for a long while already, and he only had about three days left before his dream would come true. Konoha was the result of the efforts of countless men over the last hundred years, and was the legacy of Naruto's ancestors, it was his real home.

Naruto had only heard stories of Konoha from his parents and pictures of parts of it in textbooks, but he had always wanted to explore around the village. Mito had told him that the gargantuan forest around the village was created by his Great-Grandfather, so Naruto wondered if he would feel something special once he was inside the area...

The Senju heir was once again resting on a branch of a large tree waiting for his father, and he let his mind wander around aimlessly. _'Kushi-chan...I'll be home soon.' _

Despite all the other reason of going back to Konoha, Naruto's biggest reason for returning home was so that he could see his Kushina again. In the last three years there wasn't one day that he wouldn't think about her beautiful face...whenever he closed his eyes Naruto would see Kushina smiling at him with his exclusive smile.

Naruto and traveled to the ends of the Elemental Nations with his father in the pass few years, and each town in visited he would buy a local souvenir for Kushina, and he already had a whole sealing scroll full of them. It was Naruto's way of recompense for not having his love with him where he went, his thoughts of Kushina would sooth him of his stress and increase his optimism. The red haired girl was really the most important person of Naruto's life...he couldn't even imagine what he would be like if he never had her.

Naruto grew an apple from the tree he was resting on and took a big bite out of it. "Where are you Tou-chan..." muttered the man to himself as he looked around him for any signs of movement...

Jiraiya had gone on a solo mission a day before he had instructed Naruto to meet him in the middle of a forest just outside of Hi no Kuni, and the white haired man was already a few minutes late. The father and son would usually go on separate missions now that Naruto had the power to back himself up, and Jiraiya would mainly focus of reconnecting all his spies all over the world. The Sannin had faith in his son's skills as a Shinobi, and would allow him to go on A-ranked mission alone.

Naruto had to admit that his father was right, he had grown much more powerful since he start of his training trip...

"Yo Naruto!" suddenly said the voice of Jiraiya as he appeared right next to his son on the branch.

The Senju heir cried out in fright bcause of the sudden loud voice and almost lost his balance on the branch. "What the hell Tou-chan!" cried out Naruto as he glared a little at his smirking father. "Why do you have to do that every single time?!"

Jiraiya gave out a small laugh as he wrapped an arm around his son. "Well it is just so funny seeing you freak out like that!"

Naruto looked annoyed as he crossed his arms and have his father a look. "Whatever...so are done with your mission?" asked the young man slightly lilting the subject.

The Sannin nodded with a chuckle. "Of course I am done, such an easy mission is nothing for Jiraiya of the Sannin!" cried the man as he struck a pose as he looked up at the sky. "I stormed in and out of the village and no one even knew that I penetrated their defenses!"

The Senju rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. "So what are we going to do now..." Naruto knew that his father would never change.

Jiraiya smirked. "Nothing!" cried the man loudly as Naruto sweatdropped. "I want to take a break, so we are going into town to have a drink!"

Naruto smiled and actually looked happy. "Great, I'm been wanting to sleep in something other than a sleeping bag."

* * *

Just like a few years ago, Naruto and his father ended up in the beautilful village of Tanzuku Gai. The village was still as festive and bright as Naruto remembered, and it soothed the young man of his stressed body and mind. In the past three years Naruto had been on a total of fifty C-ranked missions, forty B-ranked missions, fifteen A-ranked mission, and two S-ranked missions. The young Senju had completed more mission than most Jounin in the village already, that was a perk that came along with traveling with his father.

Jiraiya had officially assessed his son a few weeks ago, and had deemed Naruto to be a Jounin. The Senju was only fifteen years old but had the skills of a well trained Shinobi, and with his Kekkei Genkai Naruto could already be one of the most powerful Ninja in Konoha. The Sannin made a self-note to ask Kakashi to spar with Naruto when they get back to the village, it would be a good indicator of where Naruto stood in terms of power.

Naruto stretched his arms and yawned. "Where are we going to stay tonight Tou-chan?"

Jiraiya had a smile on his face as he drapped an arm on Naruto's shoulders. "Lets go the Sunset Inn, they have a great lounge."

The young Senju nodded. "Sure, I'm kind of hungry already."

The father and son headed to one of the more well-known inns in the village. They had been there before, it was three years ago when they first left Uzu no Kuni, they had stayed in the same inn then too. Jiraiya still remembered the exact location of the inn and wasted no time in getting there. It too the father and son about twenty minutes to arrive at the inn, but the enjoyed the happy atmostphere that accompanied the the walk.

Naruto walked through the intricate decorated main entrance of the inn and looked back at his father. "Hey Tou-chan, lets go have dinner first."

Jiraiya nodded. "Sure!"

The lounge of the Sunset Inn was the main selling point of the place, it had great food, service and some of the best sake in the lands. The owner of the Inn was one of the few traditional brewers left in the Elemental Nations, and his work was very sought after. Jiraiya shared a few bottles with his wife many years ago in the same lounge, and he had loved the sake they served since then.

Naruto and Jiraiya sat down in one of the boothes as one hostess passed them each a menu.

Jiraiya smiled at the woman. "One bottle of sake first please!"

The mission Jiraiya just finished will be the last one he will take before he would travel back to Konoha with his son. The past three years were far longer than the Sannin had expected, he and his son had accomplished much, but time was slow when his family was incomplete. Jiraiya often found himself thinking about his lovely wife along with their two daughters. The man missed his little girls a lot, but he missed his wife more. Jiraiya wanted nothing more than to go home as soon as possible so he could once again be together with Tsunade.

Another thing on Jiraiya's mind was his little girl, Mito. The girl should be almost four years old already, and Jiraiya couldn't wait to see her again. The Sannin was angry at first that he had to go on such a long mission that caused him to miss some of the most important times of his daughter's life, but Jiraiya promised himself that he will make sure to make it up for his Mito-chan once he got back to Konoha. Jiraiya had already spoke with the Sandaime via mail, that he will be taking a one year break from all mission so he could spend more time with his family, and despite the arguements the Hokage had tried to persuade Jiraiya, the Sannin's decision was adamant.

Jiraiya smiled and looked forward at his teenage son. "So how are you feeling about going home for the first time?" asked the Father as he sipped on his sake.

Naruto gulped down a cup of fine sake and smiled at his Father. "I am really excited, I really want these three days to go by faster!"

The Sannin chuckled and nodded. "What are you excited for more, becoming an official Konoha Shinobi or seeing Kushina-chan after so long?"

The Senju heir smirked and crossed his arms. "Is this a trick question?" asked the young man as Jiraiya smirked back. "Well if you must know...I want to see Kushi-chan more than anything. I am excited about officially becoming a Shinobi, but three years is far too long for me to think of anything else except for Kushina."

Jiraiya smiled at his son's love for his adopted daughter, he had come to understand that Naruto and Kushina were made for each other. "As weird as it is to me to say this...you are my son and Kushina is my daughter, but I wish the two of you nothing but happiness together."

Naruto smiled at his kind Father. "Thank you, Tou-san."

The Sannin then turned serious, and Naruto instantly shifted to mirror his Father. "Then here is the important thing..." started Jiraiya as he poured him and his son some more sake. "Very soon, you will begin your official Shinobi career...I now you have been through many ardous and difficult missions in the past three years, but from now on you will be representing Konoha and the Senju Clan, and that is quite a responsibility."

Naruto nodded understandingly. "I know Tou-san, and I am psychologically ready for all of it." said the young man confidently. "I have been training as hard as I can for the past three years, and all that was preparing for today."

Jiraiya nodded with pride. "I will say now that you are already one of the most powerful Ninja in Konoha, but I must remind you that you must hide your Kekkei Genkai as much as possible...it might be a real trump card for us if a real crisis comes up."

The Senju nodded. "Hai, I will not use it unless it is absolutely nessecary."

Jiraiya smirked. "Good...now lets enjoy our Father and Son drinking time!" exclaimed the man back to his regular self, and down his cup of sake straight.

Naruto chuckled and raised his glass. "You got it, Tou-san!"

* * *

For the last three years, Kushina had been quite happy living in Konoha with her mother and sister. The lively and festive village took some time to get used to, but soon Kushina grew to love the village and saw it as her home.

The first few weeks in the village for Kushina were mainly spent to bury herself in research and work, trying desperately to suppress her sadness of not having Naruto with her. Everytime Kushina saw objects or heard phrases that reminded her of the young man she loved, all she could do for solace was the sight of the diamond bracelet on her wrist.

Kushina made it a habit to activate her bracelet every night before she went to bed, and she would always smile when Naruto returned the gesture almost immediately after. The bracelet the Senju heir made for Kushina really saved her a lot of heartache in the past three years; the puesdo-physical connect they had over the bracelets gave Kushina all the support she needed to live without her love.

Tsunade had officially introduced Kushina as a Chunin Kunoichi and a Medical Specialist to the Medical Corp of Konoha, and the daughter of Tsunade quickly became known as a great prodigy in the medical field that might one day surpass her mother. Kushina had been responsible for saving the lives of over 100 patients in the past three years, which was very impressive for a girl her age and rank. Even Shizune, one of the most skilled Medical Kunoichi in the village admitted that Kushina was her equal.

Tsunade herself kept on training Kushina everyday to shape her daughter into her successor, and it had been going very well for the Sannin. As usual, Kushina took in her mother's training like a sponge in water, and her skills have been improving significantly ever since she arrived in Konoha.

"This is it for the class today, finish the reading I assigned today and be ready for questions tomorrow, "said a fifteen years old Kushina with a smirk on her face.

"Hai, Kushina-sensei!" replied a class of ten year old children.

As the sound of shuffling students filed out the classroom, Kushina sat in her desk with a small smile on her face. Tsunade had created an outreach program to young academy students to attract younger Shinobi into the Medical field of Ninjutsu, and she had tasked Kushina to teach the class. The Uzumaki Heiress gladly accepted the job if it met less hours doing rounds in the hospital, after three years of intense hospital work, Kushina was exhausted and wanted a break.

"Finally done with your class, Kushi-sensei?" asked an amused voice from the door, and Kushina looked over to see her friend Mitarashi Anko standing by the door.

Kushina grinned at her friend and nodded. "Yep, just let me pack my stuff," said the red haired beauty as she sealed her notes and stacks of papers in a scroll. Fuinjutsu had become a part of Kushina's daily life, and it made her menial tasks much easier to manage.

Anko sighed and shook her head. "I don't get how you can enjoy teaching those boring classes, I wouldn't last a day as an Academy Teacher," muttered the purple haired woman with a sigh.

Kushina giggled without looking up at Anko. "First of all, Hokage-sama will never let you become a teacher and two, not only will you be bored, the kids will also be extremely scared of you."

Anko grinned and nodded, "Yep, proud of it!"

The Uzumaki girl finished her packing and walked up to her friend with a smile. "So where are we going today, I thought Kurenai was on a mission?"

Anko smirked and nodded. "She was, but the mission was apparently much easier than expected and they finished within the day they arrived", said the woman as she drapped an arm over Kushina's shoulders. "So we are all heading over to Firey Leaf to have a drink!"

Kushina made some great friends in the past few years, and most of them were older than she was. First there was Mitarashi Anko whom Kushina healed back to full heath after a bad mission. The eccentric girl made Kushina quite uncomfortable at first, but they became quick friends after a few chats in the hospital. There were also Yuhi Kurenai, Inuzuka Hana, and Uzuki Yugao, all three some of the most revered young Kunoichi in Konoha.

Kushina sighed and shook her head at her friend. "Drinking again?" asked the girl exasperated. "We just went drinking two nights ago; I am not that much like my Kaa-chan."

Anko grinned and patted Kushina's head. "Come on Kushina-chan, don't be such a prude!" cried the young woman as she led Kushina out of the Academy. "If a guy tries to hit on you again just do what you did last time; knock him out by punching him through the roof!"

In the past few years, Kushina had become a very beautiful young lady, and would often be on the receiving end of affections from the opposite sex, but she always treated them with anger and distain. Kushina's feelings for Naruto had grown stronger and stonger since they left the island, and if it was not him, Kushina will punch all the other men away from her. Shizune and Tsunade were both often amused by the number of suitors the Uzumaki heiress had, and would often tease her about being so much like her mother. Kushina had placed at least ten suitors into the hospital, and she would just ignore them if they needed treatment.

Kushina grunted at the mention of the man who tried to hit on her at the bar. "That guy made me sick…if he ever tries that again I will break all the bones in his body." A few weeks ago, while Kushina was having a girl's night out with her friends, a man tried to buy her a drink and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. To the utter amusement of Anko, Kurenai, Yugao and Hana, Kushina elbowed the man instantly and kicked him with her super-human strength and sent him through the roof. The man was checked into the hospital with over twenty bones broken and it took him three weeks before he could walk again.

Anko chuckled at the thought. "That was one of the funniest things I have ever seen…"

Kushina sighed and shook her head. "It might have been funny for you guys, but that guy just annoyed the hell out of me."

Anko scoffed. "Anyone who isn't your perfect little boyfriend will annoy the hell out of you!" said the woman casually. "But that makes me wonder about what your man actually looks like; seeing he managed to make our Kushina-chan to wait for him for so many years."

Kushina grinned and wrapped her arms around Anko's arm. "Well I can say that he is much more handsome than any of the guys that tried to hit on me!"

The purple haired woman grinned and shook her head in amusement. "You got it so bad, Kushina-chan!" teased Anko as Kushina grinned. "Well he should be back soon right, you did say that he'll be coming to Konoha in three years?"

Kushina grinned harder and nodded happily. "Yep, Naru-kun should be back anyday now!"

Anko smirked and leaned closer to her friend. "So what do you have ready?" Kushina just looked puzzled by Anko's question. "Did you buy some sexy lingerie? "

A huge blush came onto Kushina face as she pushed Anko away. "Shut up, Anko-chan!" cried the girl embarrassed. "N-Naru-kun and I are not like that…"

Anko rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Come on, Kushina-chan, that was three years ago!" said the woman exasperated. "You are both fifteen now, and he's been traveling around the world, if you don't at least try to make him want you physically there will be troubles in your relationship."

Kushina was silent after Anko's explanlation. It was true that Naruto was traveling around the world and would have undoubtedly run into many beautiful girls. Kushina knew that Naruto would have been faithful to her, but nonetheless his eyes would often be filled with pretty girls, and if she herself didn't try harder, she might lose his interest…

"No…" said Kushina seriously. "Naru-kun loves me and I believe that he will want me no matter what."

Anko sighed. "Fine…but I will still bring you shopping for lingerie!" demanded the woman. "Even though he loves you and all, looking good for him will add to the relationship, and it will make him happy…just trust me on this!"

Kushina sighed but smiled at her good friend. "Fine…we'll go later." Anko just grinned in response and continued to lead Kushina out of the Academy.

The Firey Leaf was one of the higher class drking facilities in Konoha, and definitely had a more conservative clientel. It had most of the drinks other bars have, but its grounds would usually be used for wine tastings and dinner parties. Kushina's first time having sake was at the Firey Leaf with her mother, Tsunade. The Sannin had a huge grin on her face when she taught Kushina about all kinds of sake and what food to have with what class of wine. Kushina honestly thought that Tsunade was more passionate about teaching her about sake than Medical Ninjutsu.

The building itself was a large three story edifice that sheltered the largest wine and sake collection in Konoha. The facility was started and owned by the Niidaime Hokage several decades back, and after his death the business' ownership was passed onto the Senju Clan assets, so the current owner was Tsunade.

Kushina would often bring her friend to hangout at the Firey Leaf seeing that the place made her more comfortable than the other bars, and they wouldn't have to pay for anything they drink seeing that Kushina's mother owned the place. But that would make Anko drink much more than usual and that would sometimes cause problems for the rest of the girls.

The Firey Leaf was located near the Senju Clan Compound, just outside the main area of the village. The entrance was quite grand and beautiful, and its other three sides were guarded and framed by tall majestic trees. On the top floor, which was the VIP floor, had a balconey that looked out to the large forest where a small waterfall highlighted the sight.

"Oh I love coming here after a long day, this is so relaxing and beautiful…" gently spoke Kushina as she stretched her arms around. "Let's go, Anko-chan!"

Anko grinned and quickly grabbed Kushina's arm. "Let's go!"

The two young women strolled into the building with obvious familiarity, and made their way up the stairs toward the top floor, where Kushina had a permanent tab opened. The wooden winding stair case was an adventure on its own as large windows were casted in swirl patterns around the staircase, and the natural view beyond the glass would captivate anyone who looked through it.

Waking onto the top floor, Kushina smiled at the sight of her other friends waiting for them in their usual mahogany table and brisk leather seats. Kurenai was sipping on glass of fine fine as she chatted with Hana and Yugao, who were both enjoying a warm bottle of sake.

"Hey guys, whats up?!" chirped Kushina as she walked into the terrace.

The other three girls smiled at the last two members of their group and gestured to the two open chairs. "Hey Kushina-chan, Anko-chan!" greeted a giddy Hana with a grin on her face. "Come on!"

Kushina giggled as she took a seat and sighed in relaxation. "This is nice…it was a long day", muttered the red haired beauty as she smiled at her friends. "A nice cup of sake will help…"

Yugao smiled and poured the youngest of their group a cup of good sake. "Tiring day?" asked the woman curiously.

Kushina smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I gave the kids a big reading list today and I have a lot of papers to mark", said the girl as she sipped on the warm liquid. "But at least the school year is almost over and I can catch a break."

Anko grinned. "And not to mention that your boyfriend will be back soon…"

Kurenai smiled and sat up higher. "Oh yeah, the three years mark is almost up!" exclaimed the red eyed beauty as she grinned at Kushina. "Do you know when he'll be back?"

Kushina shook her head, but it was Anko who spoke next. "He can be back any day now, and that being said, we have to take Kushina-chan shopping for some things she will needed once her man is home."

Yugao grinned and giggled. "Oh…I see what you are saying Anko-chan!" chirped the Inuzuka Heiress as she winked at Kushina. "`We should get you officially measured Kushina-chan, some lingerie can be _very_ form fitting."

Kushina blushed and glared a little at Yugao, "Oh not you too, Yugao-chan!"

Kurenai nodded with Kushina. "I'm sure Kushina-chan's relationship with her boyfriend is very innocent, and they are only fifteen, there is no need to get them hot and heavy already." Kushina smiled and leaned towards Kurenai, but the latter grinned back at the former. "But we'll still get you the lingerie; you might need it either way."

Kushina pushed Kurenai away and huffed in her seat. "Screw you guys, I'm just going to drink!" said the young woman as she downed the whole cup of sake and poured herself another.

Yugao cheered. "Yeah, let's get hammered!"

Anko grinned and started to open a new bottle of wine. "You got it!"

Kurenai giggled and poured herself a shot of vodka. "You are all crazy!"

* * *

A sense of excitement rushed over Naruto as he traveled through a large forest in the middle of Hi no Kuni. The Senju heir had never been so close to Konoha before, and the prospect of going home made Naruto feel very happy.

After three long years, Naruto along with his father was finally going home. While Naruto was happy to see his home and official family compound of the first time, he was most excited to see Kushina again. The brief moment with their bracelets were the only sort of connection they shared for the last three years, and Naruto wanted nothing more than to hold his love in his arms again, to kiss her again. Then there were his Mother and baby sister, who he had missed dearly for the past three years.

Jiraiya smirked at the smile on his son's face and smacked on the back of the head. "Don't get too excited boy, we aren't back yet."

Naruto glared at his Father and smacked him back, "Like you aren't excited!"

Jiraiya chuckled and nodded. "I am excited, but I try to hold it in so I don't look like an idiot."

The Father and Son continued their way through the forest and soon, Jiraiya caught sight of a familiar and nostalgic sight. It was the very large sight of Konoha's main gate, and they could sense some Shinobi burst past them in quick speeds. Jiraiya had a smile on his face as he gazed upon the sight of his home, and he reached a hand over to his son and wrapped it around his shoulder.

"This is Konoha, Naruto…your home", said the white haired man with a proud smile on his face, both for his home and his son.

Naruto looked up at the at gates with a smile, this was the very place very his Great Grandfather place his hopes and dreams, and Naruto wanted to follow in his ancestor's footsteps. In the past three years, Naruto had gotten a lot more powerful than before, and he hoped to become an active Shinobi as soon as possible in Konoha.

Jiraiya let out a sigh and began to walk. "Welcome home…Naruto."

Naruto smiled and marveled at the sight as he walked into the village for the first time. Instantly, Naruto was taken in by the festive atmostphere of the village. The young man had been in many other villages before in his travels, but never, had he seen one that was so bright and warm. The sun was shining down graciously on the many people of Konoha, and many of them had bright smiles on their faces. Even though it was a Shinobi village, there were families and children walking all over the place having fun.

Many merchants setted up their stands along the busy streets, and the delightful aroma of all types of different foods danced around in the air. The whole scene was like a grand festival, and nothing like Naruto imagined what the strongest Shinobi village in the Elemental Nations would look like.

Jiraiya walked up to his son and patted his shoulder. "That's your Great Grandfather...and the one next to him is your Great Granduncle." said the Sannin as he pointed up at the Hokage Monument with a smile on his face.

Naruto smiled at the magnificant structures and chuckled. "Wow...the momument is much bigger than what I expected."

The Sannin chuckled and started up pull his son along. "Come on Naruto, we'll show you around the village later, we have to go see Sarutobi-sensei right away!"

Naruto was about to nod and follow his Father to the Hokage Building...but he suddenly sensed something.

_'Kushi-chan!' _thought Naruto with widened eyes as he sensed a very peculiar chakra signature.

Jiraiya looked back at his son. "Naruto...come on!"

Naruto looked at his Father while backing away. "You go see Hokage-sama first, Tou-san...I have to go!" Without waiting for his Father to reply, Naruto disppeared with a fast Shunshin and sped along the rooftops of the village.

Jiraiya sighed and shook his head. "Damn that kid...too bad he is faster than me now."

* * *

Kushina was just waking up with a bad headache, she drank too much with her friends the previous night. Anko had passed out and Kushina had to drop her home with the help of the others, and she finally made it back to the Senju Compound by about two o'clock in the morning. Kushina loved drinking with her friends, but sometimes it would tire her way too much. The young woman dropped onto her bed sound asleep the instant she made it home, Kushina often wondered how her Kaa-chan could drink so much...

The sunlight began to seep through the curtains of Kushina's room and land on her closed eyes. "Come on Kushina..." muttered the girl to herself. "Get up...you have to get to the Academy."

Kushina heard her door opened all of a sudden, and she smiled when she felt a familiar little person land on her bed. "Nee-chan, breakfast is ready!" cried a small little girl with snow white hair that reminded Kushina of her father. "Shizune-nee is over today, and she made us a lot of food!" chirped the girl happily as she continued to bounce on Kushina's bed, making Kushina's hangover even worst.

Kushina sat up on her bed and lifted her baby sister onto her lap. "Mito-chan...I want to sleep some more!" whined the red haired beauty as she hugged her sister to her chest.

Mito pouted and started to pull on her sister's sleeve. "Come on Nee-chan, I am hungry and you have to go teach!"

The Uzumaki heiress sighed and nodded. "Fine...just let me change first."

Kushina walked over to her large closet and picked out her regular teaching clothes, which consisted of a black skirt, a buttoned up white blouse, and a red blazer than complimented her hair. Brushing her fingers through her hair, Kushina woke up more and walked into her bathroom to brush her teeth and clean her face. Mito waited for her sister on the side of the bed as she swung her legs left and right. The little girl was very hungry, but she wanted to eat together with her sister...

Kushina was finally ready after a full five minutes and picked Mito up into her arms. "Lets go Mito-chan!"

The two sister made it down stairs and saw that Shizune as well as their mother were already at the dinner table. There were a few platters of food in the middle of the table, and almost all of them were Kushina's favorites. Kushina placed Mito down on her high chair and hugged Shizune happily.

"Oh I love you Shizune-nee, I am really craving for all of this!" exclaimed the red haired girl happily.

Shizune giggled and patted Kushina's back. "You're welcome Kushina-chan, now eat up!"

Kushina giggled and sat down quickly. "Good morning, Kaa-chan!" chirped the young woman as she filled her plate with eggs, sasuages and bacon.

Tsunade was reading her morning paper and smiled at her daughter. "You are becoming more and more like me Kushina-chan...I heard you went drinking with the girls last night?"

Kushina chuckled sheepishly and nodded. "Yeah, Anko-chan really wanted to go, so we amused her..." said the girl as she rubbed her head. "But I have a bit of a hangover..."

The female Sannin smirked and leaned closer to Kushina. "I'll teach you a Jutsu later, it will ease the pain of a headache right away!"

Kushina giggled. "Sure!"

Suddenly, the diamond bracelet on Kushina's wrist glew...and the girl looked down on it with surprise. Kushina and Naruto would usually only use the bracelets at night as a nightly ritual, they both refrained from using it in the morning just in case they would expose the other on a mission. Kushina's eyes then widened when she suddenly felt a strange sensation in her heart...

Tsunade looked at her daughter in surprise. "What it is Kushina-chan?" Mito and Shizune were also looking at the young woman curiously, Kushina suddenly became motionless.

Kushina hen quickly stood up and looked around. "K-Kaa-chan, I have to go!" Without another word, Kushina ran out the door despite the cries and questions of the other in her home...

* * *

Naruto was speeding through the area of Konoha as fast as he could...he sensed Kushina's chakra signature and he couldn't help up run towards that direction right away. The sights around the village became a daze to Naruto as his eyes focus on only one direction. All his senses dulled except for his chakra sensory skill, and he locked onto Kushina's chakra as she ran as fast as he could. It has been three years since Naruto had felt the very peculiar chakra of the woman he loves, and just feeling it made Naruto feel warm and happy.

_'Kushi-chan...' _

A sense of desperation surged up from Naruto's heart, he had to see Kushina, he needed to see Kushina. Three years of supressed feelings and affections all bubbled up to the surface, and they forced the Senju heir to forget about everything else around him...

Naruto's eyes seemed to sudden have tunnel vision, and all he could see was the light at the end of the tunnel. The young Senju kept a steady flow of chakra running through his bracelet as if trying to tell Kushina that he was finally home and was coming to see her. With a final burst of speed, Naruto jumped and landed into a large opening of grass and trees. He had already reached the outskirts of the village and was in one of the training fields, but he could feel Kushina's chakra right ahead of him...

* * *

Kushina was also running towards the center of the village with a very peculiar feeling in her heart. She could sense Naruto being near her...Kushina never had the ability to sense chakra signatures, but she would always feel slightly different if Naruto was beside her. Since she was a little girl, the presence of Naruto would make Kushina feel safe and secure, and for the last three years she had missed those feelings. Then just a few minutes ago...all of a sudden, those feelings rushed into Kushina's core like tidal wave.

The red haired beauty pushed her legs to run as fast as she could from tree to tree, and she could feel that she was getting closer. Kushina's breathing was becoming uneven as she realized that her Naruto was finally home after three years. In the past three years there was not one day that Kushina did not think about her wayward love, and she would often dream about him coming home to be with her. After three long years...Kushina finally got what she wanted...

_'Naru-kun...' _

Kushina jumped into another thin bunch of trees as she headed towards the village, and she jumped down to land in one of the training fields in attempt of using a short-cut...

* * *

Naruto was in a trance...but just a few seconds ago, a blur emerged from the treeline and landed on the ground. The first thing Naruto saw were the same pair of loving violet eyes that he had loved since he could remember. It was as if a wave of relief and happiness rushed through Naruto the moment his eyes saw the shade of red hair that he would often dream about. The same white light his bracelet made was right in front of him...it was his bracelet's counterpart...the one Naruto gave to Kushina three years ago.

"Kushi-chan..." whispered the young man as he took a step forward.

Kushina was in a very similar situation. Tears started to well in her eyes as she gazed into a pair of azure blue eyes that had been a symbol of warmth and security in her life. A very familiar head of blond hair was right in front of Kushina, and it made her lips quiver at the very sight.

"Naru-kun..."

Both in a trance, Naruto and Kushina's legs moved on their own and made their way towards each other. And after what seemed like another eternity, the two met in the middle in a passionate embrace. Naruto wrapped his arms around Kushina ast tightly as possible and lets his senses overload his mind as her scent rushed through his being. The feeling was the same...everytime Naruto hugged Kushina he would feel a sense of completeness throughout his being, and he was feeling that for the first time in three years.

Kushina had buried her face in Naruto's chest, and it offered her the same warmth and love as she remembered from three years ago. It was her Naruto. Kushina wrapped her arms as tightlyy as possible around his waist and sobbed into his clothes...all the supressed sadness of being away from the man she loves for three years sprang up to the surface.

After a whole ten minutes of calming down and sobering...they both finally stopped shaking.

Naruto sniffed and smiled as he brushed through Kushina's hair with his quivering hands. "I-I'm home...Kushi-chan."

Kushina still had tears in her eyes as she nodded against Naruto's clothes. "Welcome home...Naru-kun."

* * *

**The End!**

**Sorry for the long wait, but I will start to work on this story again.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! XD**


End file.
